REWRITE: The Big Four watch The Big Four Unite
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: The Big Four are watching a film, where invisible Winter Spirit Jack Frost meets rebellious Scottish Princess Merida DunBroch and they both run away. They save and meet Rapunzel, who requests their help, and on the way meet Hiccup Haddock and his Night Fury Toothless. Together, they go through a labyrinth of emotions, adventures and are dragged into perilous danger. Isn't it fun?
1. Kidnapping the Big Four

**THE BIG FOUR! WATCHING THE MOVIE! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RUN AWAY!**

 **REWRITE! Watching the Big Four Untie.**

 **Summary:** The Big Four are watching a film, where invisible Winter Spirit Jack Frost meets rebellious Scottish Princess Merida DunBroch and they both run away. They save and meet Rapunzel, who requests their help, and on the way meet Hiccup Haddock and his Night Fury Toothless. Together, they go through a labyrinth of emotions, adventures and are dragged into perilous danger. Isn't it fun?

* * *

 **MY TOMB!**

A girl, probably sixteen, with waste long brown hair, cream colored skin, and hazel eyes held her phone to her face, a small smirk on her face as she kept her eyes on the clock as the seconds ticked. She held out her hand, raising three fingers.

"Three...two...one..."

Brightly, different colored flashes appeared, followed by yells and/or screeches of surprise and panic, then followed by loud thuds. The girl winched, before letting out a few strings of snickers. Stoick heard the giggles and got up in a hurry, looking furious.

"Who are you?! Why have you brought us here!? SPEAK!" his yells would normally give anyone terror, but the girl seemed to be a bit amused.

"Settle down, Stoick. Don't get your helmet in a twist." King Fergus DunBroch got up and reached for his sword, ready to fight to protect his family, only to find it gone.

"Oh, yeah! Weapons are forbidden until I can trust your not gonna murder anyone with them. And, yes Twins, that's mostly directed at you." she gave the Thorston Twins a knowing look, as they tried to look innocent.

King Frederic Corona raised a peaceful hand. "May I ask who you are and why we are here, madam?" he asked politely, making her smile a bit bashfully.

"My name is TheTombedSpirit. Just call me Spirit or Tomb. Either works. And there's no dramatic way to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I brought you here to watch the future." she told them.

"The future?" North, a.k.a, Santa Claus, raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The future of Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel." she listed off on her finger, but Stoick got angry at the mention of his son.

"I have no son!" Hiccup looked at him and growled, as did the Night Fury beside him.

Spirit looked sympathetic, before taking a deep breath. "Nonetheless, take your seats." her eyes then glowed gold, and a whole lot of seats, and even a few stone slabs for the animals appeared. One side was for the humans, the other side was for the Dragons, with a magical barrier in between them. Just for safety measures...

But in the front, were four seats with pictures on them, and each in different colors. There was an icy blue one with a snowflake on the center left, a light green one with the Night Fury symbol on the center right. The one at the left end was bright red, with a bow and arrow in a crossed bones fashion, and the last one on the right end was bright yellow, with a golden flower in the center.

On the top floor, were other characters. Except, they were the bad guys. Dragons that were loyal to the bone to the Dragon Queen, Red Death, Pitch Black's Nightmare Creatures, Mor'du's Shadow Creatures, and Gothel's Witch followers.

In the front was a black seat with a Nightmare rearing on it's back legs, beside it was a dark red seat with a hand mirror, and there was large, dark grey seat with two crossed axes, and right behind them all, was a very large hole, and above that was the symbol of a volcano.

"OK! Jack, in the blue, Hiccup in the green, Merida, red, Punzie, you take yellow. Everyone else, your free to choose whatever seat you want! And you lot back there!" she pointed to the second floor, where the villains just took their seats. "A little note to self for you, this is _my_ tomb, so _my_ rules, and you try any funny business, and I can easily ERASE YOU OUT OF EXISTENCE! Got it?"

Pitch looked rather bored, clearly not listening, until Mor'du started roaring in anguish and the two humans turned to see his paw becoming transparent. Pitch looked panicked for his life and looked down at the girl.

"We'll do what you say!"

Spirit smirked and Mor'du's paw returned to it's original state. Pitch and Gothel sat down. Pitch immediately planning on how to turn this situation to his advantage, and Gothel sat there nervous for her life.

"ALRIGHT! Let's begin!"

* * *

 **So we're back to square one. You wanna know a Fun Fact?; Hiccup actually was originally gonna be a dragon for the original plot, but back then, I didn't know how to include Toothless into the story if Hiccup as a dragon. Remember, this story came out when I was fourteen years old. And I was not that good back then. But now that I have a little more experience, hopefully, I can make this story work out, maybe even better.**


	2. Intro-Enter Jack and Merida

**THE BIG FOUR! WATCHING THE MOVIE! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RUN AWAY!**

 **Watching the Big Four Untie.**

 **Chapter One: Watching: Intro/Enter Jack Frost and Merida.**

* * *

 **The camera slowly fades out of black to show the Earth.**

Tuffnut grinned, punching Ruffnut's shoulder blade. "I told you the Earth was round! Now pay up!" the two immediately got into a fistfight.

The Night Fury dragon sitting in between Jack and Rapunzel rolled his eyes with a soft growl. The two looked at him

 **GOBBER (V.O): A lot of people say that free people would always choose peace over war.**

Everyone, mostly the Viking's jumped when Gobber spoke on-screen, and looked over to him. He could only shrug.

 **GOBBER (V.O): But a lot of other people never got to have that choice.**

 **Take my people, for example, Berk. We have been at war with Dragons for 300 hundred years. Maybe more.**

 **Screen changes to blood red skies, Dragons screeching as they dived down towards the village of Vikings.**

Everyone squirmed in their seat. So many lives lost. Of both sides.

 **ELSPETH (V.O): It wasn't just Berk either. Even Witches and Warlocks had their hard times.**

"Did she just say 'witches'?" Merida whispered the other three nodding, as Gothel scold, crossing her arms. She could've stayed in the Witches Circle _and_ got away with caper if it weren't for that apprentice _wench!_

 **The screen changes to two electric-like beams, one green, one red, coming from opposite sides of the screen and meeting each other, fighting for dominance. The scene changed twice to show two hooded figures, one in a black cloak rimmed red**

 **NORTH (V.O): Even the Spirits also had tough times with foes.**

 **Scene changes again to reveal the Guardians fighting off Nightmares of all kinds.**

Everyone was a bit uncomfortable with all this new information, while Pitch growled under his breath. If only the Guardians minded their own business.

 **GOBBER (V.O): When all people ever wanted was peace. When not that... Freedom. Much like four young souls that just wanted to see the world and make a difference, but never had the chance... until now.**

 **The screen zooms out over a map, its landmarks in a misty 3D style, and each part of the land in a different colour in the corners of the map. Berk in the bottom left corner, its landmarks glowing green, Corona on the bottom right, glowing yellow. The Highlands glowing bright red on right top corner, and Burgess in icy blue.**

 **The words float onto the screen, the words 'THE BIG FOUR: UNTIE' in golden, bold letters, before the map zooms in on the Highlands, dodging many different trees and closing up on all sorts of wildlife, before it stops on a bird's eye view of the DunBroch castle.**

"That's my home!" Merida pointed out, and all Highlanders nodded at her confirmation.

 **Then the screen pans over the side of the castle and give view to the tradition known as the Highland Games.**

Merida's mood dampens when she saw the Games up and running. That was only days away, but the Game tents and competitions being set up meant only one thing.

 **"Ooh! The Highland Games! I love watching these!" a sudden blur zooms past the screen as he speaks,** (startling the audience) **"It's always fun watching the suitors make idiots out of themselves over a girl!" he zoomed down and the camera zoomed past him to show a bit of the games.**

"Huh?" Rapunzel quarried, Hiccup and even the dragon making inquisitive sounds. The sound of the dragon caught Stoick's attention and he snarled at the sight of the Night Fury. Why on Earth was his traitorous son sitting beside the beast so casually?

Tomb read his mind and rolled his eyes. She loved Stoick's character to bits, but seriously, he can be really short minded.

Then again, she can't really blame him.

 **The flying boy eventually landed in the path in between the many tents. The camera shows a full view of the boy's appearance. The boy had pale skin that looked freezing to the touch, wore brown trousers, no shoes and a dark blue poncho speckled with frost on the shoulders. His hair was as white as snow and his eyes were an icy blue. In his hand, he was holding a Shepard's crook that was also covered in frost.**

 **This was Jack Frost.**

Jack looked at himself on the screen and frowned. Why was he there? What was going on?

 **Jack walked past several people, and despite not being seen, he was being careful not to run into anyone. Then he jumped and floated midair when a walking barrel rushed past, a boy with unruly red hair on top with a plate full of Danishes. Jack laughed as a portly woman ran after her.**

Merida chuckled at her brothers antics as said siblings giggled and rushed over to them, soon clambering all over the dragon sitting with them, surprising Toothless and making him jump off his seat and run, the triplets hanging on to different parts of his body. One on his neck, the other fully seated on his back, and the last one being dragged by the tail.

Elinor sighed and called out to her sons.

"Boys." The Night Fury stopped when the Highlander queen called out, all four eyes on her. They blinked. Twice. "Leave the poor dragon alone." The boys groaned and degradedly got off and walked over to their mother, the dragon sighing in relief and going to sit back down.

Jack smirked and leaned over.

"Big dragon can't even handle a few kids."

Toothless's head whiplashed over to face the white haired boy and growled. Jack just snickered.

 **Then the horn sounded off, signaling the Betrothal Game.**

Merida groaned, making many, including the rest of the four look at her questioningly.

 **"Oh, this is always the funniest!" he rocketed into the sky and landed on a nearby wooden pillar and then watched.**

 **Then the screen changed to show Fergus and Elinor standing up, while a very disgruntled Merida sat on one of the thrones behind them. And she was wearing a dress that didn't seem to suit her. Jack snickered at the dress.**

Real Jack snickered with his future self. Rapunzel giggled, and the dragon let out a humorous warble. Hiccup tried his best not to smile, but was failing. Merida glowered at all of them.

"Nice dress."

"Oh, shut up, Frosty!"

That just triggered more laughter for the group. Merida scoffed and slumped in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest.

 **"Archers! To your marks!" Elinor called, hanging on her husband's arm as he repeats what she just said, probably to not look bad. "And may the lucky arrow find its target!"**

 **The crowd cheered, as three suitors got into place. The first one, Young MacGuffen, was blonde, big and buff and looked strong enough to snap a log in half. He looked nervous, and seemed like one of those 'heart of gold' kind of people.**

J. MacGuffen twiddled his fingers.

 **The next one, Young Macintosh, was lean but muscled, and had curly shoulder length hair that covered one eye. He pointed to a group of ladies and winked, and the girls squealed.**

J. Macintosh smirked and winked at some ladies and they fainted.

Astrid and Merida scoffed. The boys just rolled their eyes. Some of the Dragons even hid their heads in their wings and shook their heads. The Dragons' way of a face palm.

 **Jack rolled his eyes. One of those poser boys.**

 **The third one, Wee Dingwall, a small gangly boy with spiky blonde hair and a dopey look, nearly made Jack fall off the pillar in laughter, as he stared off into the distance, twanging his bowstring.**

Many chuckled at the boy, who just stared into the distance.

 **"Get on with it!"**

 **The big one came forth, and placed the arrow on the bow, and pulled back, not having to pull far due to how big he was, and fired.**

 **He hit the white zone.**

 **J. MacGuffen groaned while Jack hissed sympathetically, before the screen cuts to Merida and her father.**

 **"I bet he wishes he was tossing cabers." Merida says to her father.**

 **"Or holding up bridges." they laugh while Elinor scoffs at them.**

J. MacGuffen blushed, while his father just face palmed.

 **J. Macintosh then steps forward, holding up his bow, showing off his looks as he did, then fires. He just misses the red zone.**

 **He screams loudly in outrage, while Jack just bursts out laughing.**

Many followed along the Winter Spirit as J. Macintosh sulks.

 **"At least you hit the target, son!" Lord Macintosh called to him, as the youngster banged his bow against the floor.**

 **"Oh, _that's_ attractive." Merida implored sarcastically as J. Macintosh tossed his bow aside, falling onto his knees in despair. It lands somewhere in the crowd.**

 **"I got it!" A random voice calls out, holding the bow and everyone cheers.**

 **"Good arm." Merida leaned to her father again, as they began the teasing again.**

 **"And such 'lovely, flowing' locks." he faked dreamy eyes, fluffing up his hair.**

 **"Fergus."**

 **"What?" Merida rolled her eyes.**

Everyone chuckled at the King's good nature.

 **Then it was Wee Dingwall's turn. He turns to grab an arrow, spinning in a circle as arrows fell out of the quiver. He then struggled to get the arrow onto the bow properly.**

 **Merida mock-pouted, "Aw, wee lamb."**

 **Jack sighed, sitting back, and making a small glass out of ice and melting some water to drink. "I actually feel sorry for the poor guy."**

Jack in real life did the same, making a glass and some water, probably showing off his powers. Only Toothless seemed interested, as he leaned in close to see it and sniffed it, cooing in curiosity. In a playful manner, Jack tipped his glass, making it touch the dragon's nose, making him snort as frost covers his nostrils.

 **J. Dingwall then raises his bow, but the arrow keeps moving out of aim. Fergus groans at the suspense.**

 **"SHOOT BOY!"**

 **J. Dingwall was startled and let go.**

 **It hit the red, dead center.**

 **Jack spat his drink out, and fell back in shock, but the Wind broke his fall. He looked at the gangly boy in shock as everyone from the Dingwall clan cheered.**

Jack did the exact same thing, and Hiccup couldn't hold it in anymore and busted into laughter. Toothless soon followed his example. Rapunzel laughed as well, though much more shy then the others that saw the whole thing.

Merida couldn't join in on the fun. She was going to marry that?!

 **Screen changes to Fergus and Elinor's shocked expression, until Fergus decides to lighten the mood.**

 **"Well, that's just... grand now, isn't it? Guess who's coming to dinner."**

 **"Fergus." Elinor warns, but he ignores her.**

 **"By the way. Hope you don't mind being called Lady Ding-" he turns to Merida, but finds that she's gone. In her place is one of Fergus's hunting dogs.**

Everyone frowns, including Elinor. Where did the princess go?

 **Screen changes to the DunBroch flag being placed into the ground as a hooded figure steps up, bow in hand.**

 **Jack looks on curiously.**

The three do the same as Merida smiles, realizing what was going on.

 **Then the figure pulled _her_ hood back to reveal Merida, the head dress gone, revealing her long unruly fire red hair.**

The Highlanders were shocked by her reveal. Corona was surprised by her actions. Berk was impressed by her spunk. The rest of the four were just wondering what she was doing.

 **"I am Merida! First born descendant of Clan DunBroch! And I'll be shooting for my _own_ hand!" she exclaimed, ending with a glare in her mother's direction.**

 **Merida prepares to knock an arrow, but the dress was too tight to move an inch.**

 **"Curse this dress!" she then proceeds to rip her dress so she can move freely, and fires at MacGuffen's target.**

Some men blush a bit at how the dress revealed a bit of her undergarments. (I think that's what they were?" idk XP)

 **Red.**

Some Viking women cheered, and Merida felt pride.

 **"Merida! Stop this!" her mother demands, getting up and making her way towards her.**

 **She then fires at Macintosh's target.**

 **Direct hit.**

More cheers. Elinor was sending some glares at them, but it did little.

They faced worse.

 **"Don't you _dare_ loose another arrow!" Elinor warns, but Merida pulls the last arrow out.**

 **One last arrow, and she was free from the bonds of marriage.**

 **"Merida! I forbid it!"**

 **The Rebel Princess ignored her mother's words and fired. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the arrow sailed to the target.**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats in anticipation.

 **It hit J. Dingwall's arrow and split it in half, hitting dead center.**

 **Jack could only stare in shock.**

 **She actually did it.**

Toothless nodded, impressed by her marksmanship.

 **Merida smiled, before turning to face her mother, who was not happy.**

 **Jack frowned. This couldn't be good. Maybe he should stick around.**

 **The scene changed to show Elinor dragging Merida into the tapestry room. Elinor throws her in, an angry scowl on her face.**

 **"I had just about enough of you, lass!"**

 **"You're the one that wants me to-!"**

 **"You've embarrassed them. You've embarrassed me!"**

 **"I followed the rules!"**

 **"You've don't know what you've done!" Elinor told her as she slammed the door shut.**

 **"I just don't care how-"**

 **"They'll be fire and sword if this is not set right."**

 **"Just listen!"**

 **"I am the Queen! You listen to me!"**

Hiccup went back to his dark demeanor, finding the atmosphere very familiar, and the Night Fury nuzzles him in an attempt to comfort him. Merida frowns sympathetically at him.

Stoick was also feeling very awkward as well. This conversation was very similar to him and his former son's last talk.

 **Merida groaned, as Jack floated outside the window, spying on the cat fight. "This is so unfair!"**

 **Elinor scoffed humorlessly. "'Unfair'?"**

 **"You were never there for me!" Merida cried, pulling a sword out of the container and started swinging it around in desperation. "This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!"**

Elinor looked down. Had she really not giving a thought on what her daughter wanted?

 **Elinor scoffed once more, "Your acting like a child."**

 **Merida, if possible, got angrier. "And you're a _beast!_ That's what you are!" She yelled, pointing to an image of Elinor in a tapestry of the DunBroch Family.**

 **Elinor gasped, "Merida!"**

 **"I'll never be like you!" she began, digging the sword into the tapestry.**

 **"No! Stop that!"**

 **"I'd rather _die_ then be like you!" Merida screamed, bringing the sword down and cutting through the tapestry, separating the holding hands of Merida and Elinor, shattering the bond between mother and daughter.**

Everyone jumped when the sword hit its target. Elinor placed a hand to her heart, and even Merida was shocked at what she had done. The Toothless cooed in despair, as though guessing what was going to happen next.

 **Elinor gasped at the damage done, before she glared daggers at her and approached her angrily.**

 **"You are a _princess!"_ she ripped the sword out of her hands and tossed it aside, "I expect you to act like one!" she then tore her bow from her and _tossed_ it into the fire.**

Everyone gasped. But none more so then Merida and Elinor. Elinor, because she couldn't believe she could be that cruel to her daughter, and Merida because she might just loose her favorite possession. She hugged her bow tightly, tears gathering in her eyes. Before Hiccup leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Toothless did so as well, nuzzling her fuzzy hair, crooning comfortingly.

 **Merida gasped and covered her mouth in horror as her most praised possession started to burn. Jack could only stare in saddened awe, as he realized how much that bow meant to her. Merida shook her head mutely at the Queen, before running off, crying.**

 **"Merida!" Elinor rushed off after her, leaving the burning bow behind.**

 **The screen zooms in on the campfire and the burning bow, just as the string burned and snapped, before Jack's staff reaches in and pulls out of the fire. Jack kneels down beside the burnt object and cautiously touches it with his fingertips, only to draw back when he got burnt. Melted water dripped from his fingers as he stairs out the window, watching as the girl races out of the castle grounds on horseback.**

 **"Hmm."**

"What are you up to, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, as Merida looked at him in question.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Don't look at me. This is the future, remember?"

 **Screen changes to show Merida now seated on her horse, Angus's back, crying her eyes out as she ran farther away from the palace. She went on like that for a while, before Angus suddenly stopped, throwing Merida off her saddle.**

 **"Angus!" she called, her voice teary. Angus whinnied in fear, refusing to take another step.**

 **It was then that Merida took in where she was. She was in the middle of a circle of large stone pillars with strange markings**

 **Merida sighed, then hiccupped as more tears started to come to her eyes and she curled up on the grassy floor, her tears soon drawing her into a dreamless slumber.**

Elinor felt a tear make a trail down her cheek, as Fergus pulled her close and rubbed her back. What had she done?

 **The scene faded to black, then faded out of black to show the next day, and Merida was just unwrapping herself in her hooded robe, when she shuffled back with a gasp when Jack suddenly appeared in her line of sight, kneeling before her, holding his Staff, and a package wrapped up in a dark green blanket.**

Jack frowned. There was no way she could see him. Right?

 **He seemed surprised at her response to him.**

 **"Who are you?"**

 **Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion, and looked behind him, before looking back at her, and pointed at himself.**

 **"Yeah, who else? The horse?"**

 **Jack fell back on his butt in shock, "You can see me?"**

 **Merida looked at him, confused. "Yes?"**

 **Jack smiles. No, beams. "Someone sees me. Someone sees me!" he lets out a whoop of delight and does a back flip, surprising Merida even more.**

Jack does the exact same thing, jumping into the air and letting out large whoops of delight. Guardians smiled softly, though Bunny hid his, while everyone just looked at the excited spirit in surprise.

 **"Who or _what_ are you?"**

 **"Jack. Jack Frost!" he told her excitingly, happy beyond repair that someone can _finally_ see him.**

 **Merida's eyes widened, "Jack Frost? As in the Winter Spirit 'Jack Frost'? Prove it."**

 **Jack nodded with a sly smirk and tapped the grass with his staff. It frosted over immediately.**

 **Merida stared.**

 **"Cool."**

 **Jack grinned. "I can't believe someone actually believes in me. How come you believe in me?"**

 **"I guess after seeing magic before, you start believing in a lot of things. Now, why are you here?"**

 **Then Jack's eyes widened as he remembered why he was here, and pulled out the bundle. "I believe this is yours."**

 **Merida quirked an eyebrow, before unwrapping the package, but her eyes widened in awe at what she saw.**

"My bow! It's fixed!" Merida yelled happily, hugging her bow tighter.

 **"My bow!" she cried as she stared at the wooden weapon. It was as good as new. New string, smooth, unburnt wood, and it was plain, free for new markings to be added.**

 **"Ta-da!" Jack exclaimed, but Merida only continued to stare at her bow.**

"Thank you!" she hugged him for a brief moment, making him freeze, as he hadn't been hugged in forever, before she released him, backing away, a little embarrassed by her behavior.

 **"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged the bow close to her, rocking back and forth, before looking at him curiously, "How did you fix it?"**

 **Jack froze and looked away. "Umm."**

 **The screen flashes white to indicate a flashback.**

 **Jack flies towards the North Pole, holding the burnt bow in his hands. He then lands behind a snow dune and peeks over, spotting the** **thing he was looking for.**

 **"Phil!" the yeti stood up straight and looked around wildly, "PHIL!" the yeti jumped and turned to see the spirit hiding behind the snow dune, beckoning him over. The yeti grumbled and walked over.**

The real Phil grumbled just the same, while North frowned. They have a history?

 **"Oh, get that scowl off you face, I'm not here to break in this time. I need you to do something for me."**

"What do you mean 'break in'?" North demanded, while Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry. Never could get past the Yetis. Phil is always the one to kick me out."

Phil hit his palm with his fist threateningly, making the dragons in the audience laugh. Yetis were good company.

 **Phil grunted, indicating he was listening, so Jack holds out the bow.**

Merida holds her bow tighter.

 **"This belongs to someone, and their going through some deep stuff right now. You think maybe you can convince North to fix it?"**

North smiled. No matter what Bunny says about the boy, he was the most selfless spirit he has ever known.

 **Phil seemed to compliment the proposal, stroking his chin fur in thought, then said something in Yetish.**

 **"Stay away for a year!? A week!"**

 **More Yetish.**

 **"A month? Done."**

Everyone chuckled as the two bantered like they were brothers.

 **He handed him the bow and smiled, "Thanks Phil. Glad we could have this talk." he winked and clicked his tongue, before flying off.**

 **Phil groaned. He mumbles in Yetish, with subtitles translation to: I need a vacation.**

Everyone laughs while Merida turns to said Yeti.

"Thank you!"

 **White flashes to show the end of the flashback and reveals Jack with an uncomfortable expression.**

 **"Uh, it's hard to explain." he finally said.**

 **Merida stared, but then smiled. "Well, thanks. This means a lot to me." Jack nodded, before looking a bit awkward.**

 **"I overheard your argument with your mom." Merida went quiet and looked away.**

Merida and Elinor looked down too.

 **"I kinda wish I could take it back."**

 **"Take what back?"**

 **"Everything. Calling her a beast, and saying I'd rather die than be her." she looked ready to cry again, but held it in.**

Merida nodded with her future self, and Hiccup was tempted to comfort her, having been in her shoes before, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

 **Jack tapped his staff with his index finger in thought. Before he brightened up.**

 **"Whenever I'm upset, I go for a change of scenery. In the Kingdom of Corona, they're going to do the Lantern thing. I bet after that, you'd be ready to head home, maybe?"**

Rapunzel frowned. Lanterns? Are those what those stars are? Her mother did tell her they lived in a land ruled by the King and Queen in the City of Corona. She knew they weren't stars!

 **Merida stared at the Winter Spirit, before smiling and nodded, grabbing hold of his outstretched hand and he helped her up.**

 **"Angus! Come on!" she called to her horse, which went around the circle, and other to the two.**

 **Two new friends were made.**

 **Lively music plays as the scene changes to show Jack and Merida racing each other, Jack riding the Wind, while Merida rode on Angus. Merida pulled out her bow and tested it by firing at random targets.**

 **It worked like a charm!**

Merida smiled and thanks Jack once again.

 **She laughed in delight, before Jack zoomed past her, looking behind to smirk, before zooming off.**

 **"C'mon Angus! Ya!" Angus sped up and soon they were neck and neck.**

 **"C'mon, Redhead! You're falling behind! Unless you _want_ to lose?"**

 **"Just wait, Jack! I'll fly past you so fast, you won't even know it!"**

 **"Is that a challenge, Princess?" he goaded with a playful smirk.**

 **"Oh, you don't want to do that, Frosty." she sped up and Jack laughed, keeping up with her.**

 **Finally, after so long, a friend.**

Everyone smiled as the two had fun.

 **Then the two passed by a tree, and the camera zoomed in, to reveal a black cocoon hanging from a tree branch. Then it unwrapped itself to reveal a bat with yellow eyes. And strangely enough, it looked like it skin was made of another material. It let go of its perch and took flight somewhere.**

Everyone frowned. What was that?

Then the screen faded to black.

"Alright! This stupid thing is a little slow and my brain won't be able to continue this show until it's fixed. So, while I'm working on this, you guys take the time to get to know each other."

And so, the audio coms shut off, and the four got into talking.

* * *

 **So. This is the beginning of a new story. And this time, Jack and Merida are introduced first.**

 **See you guys soon.**


	3. The Four Unite-Enter Rapunzel and Hiccup

**THE BIG FOUR! WATCHING THE MOVIE! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RUN AWAY!**

 **Watching the Big Four Untie.**

 **Chapter Two: The Four Unite**

* * *

"So…" Rapunzel trailed awkwardly, unsure how to start a conversation with a warrior princess, a Winter Spirit, a Viking boy and a flipping Dragon!

Everything her mother told her was fighting against her naturally friendly nature.

The first thing her mother told her about ordinary strangers is that they were all cruel and selfish and just wanted to use her hair for themselves. Sure, she had defiantly seen feats of cruelty during the fight between the red-haired girl and her own mother, but the girl said herself that she regretted it afterwards. Then there was the Winter Spirit. Jack Frost. Sure, she believed him, but only because of the scary stories her mother told her about him. About how he was a bloodthirsty giant who came and snatches little kids who get lost in blizzards. But Jack appeared so nice, approaching a Yeti, who he, apparently, has a rough history with (on the Yeti's part), just to fix the redhead's bow. And then the Viking boy. Gothel told her that Vikings were vicious people who only had conquest and kill on the mind. And admittingly, while there defiantly was a bit of a dark persona and a sarcastic attitude surrounding him, he seemed so… broken. Like he put up a wall as tall as her tower to prevent getting hurt again. Then there was the dragon. She was told that they were vicious, bloodthirsty creatures that will always go for the kill. But the one in front of her right now was so calm and seemed more like a docile pussycat than a vicious reptile.

Thankfully for the blonde, it looks like she wasn't the only one feeling awkward. Merida looked out of place as well, and Jack wasn't sure how to interact, being alone and unbelieved in for so long. Hiccup gave up on human interaction months ago and the dragon can't talk, so he just stayed curled up on his stone bed.

Jack clicked his tongue in the silence. Merida leaned back and forth on the balls of her feet. Hiccup fiddled with his fingers.

Then the screen flicked on, and began to work, saving the four any more embarrassment.

"Finally!" Spirit shouted then sat back and stayed quiet.

 **The camera soon shows the forest, then zooms to ground view, to see Jack and Merida have finally made it to Corona, and were drifting down the stream by boat.**

Elinor and Fergus looked sad again. She really was leaving.

 **Angus let out a small neigh as the boat rocked a bit, and Merida chuckled, giving him an apple to calm his nerves. Jack was standing on the boat and acting as a ferryman, using his staff as an oar. Jack was looking at the trees every now and then with a fond smile when a lotus fell into his hand, causing it to frost a bit.**

 **"What's wrong?" Merida asked in slight concern, having noticed his stares.**

 **Jack smiled. "Nothing. It's just, the trees. They're singing." Merida looked at the trees and frowned.**

Silence.

"Frostbite, what have been drinking?" Bunny asked, wondering what the hell he was on about. Tooth whacked him in the back of the head, making Jack giggle.

 **"I don't hear anything."**

 **"That's because you're not a child of Mother Nature."**

 **"Mother Nature? She's your mum?" Jack chuckled, his eyes and smile growing fond.**

 **"I suppose, by adoption terms." he sighed, his eyes staring off into the distance in thought. "When I first woke up, I was alone, afraid, unsure of what to do, for no-one even knew about my existence, so they couldn't see me. Back then, I couldn't understand why. She reached out and found me, and took me in as her son. Manny may have brought me to life, but Mother will always have my loyalty and trust."**

The Guardians were surprised by the sincerity and gentleness in the Winter Spirit's voice. They were beginning to see him as more than a mischievous troublemaker. Though Bunny was still being a little stubborn.

The rest of the four exchanged looks with him and smiled at him.

Pitch was inquisitive. Sounds like Emily Jane has changed over the recent years. Before, she was neutral at best, only interacting if it concerned her interests, such as nature and her family… then again, Jack Frost being a creature of the elements, it would make sense, Pitch supposed…

 **Merida stared in silence, before smiling a bit, as he had spoken the truth. But then Jack frowned in sorrow.**

 **"I haven't been a good kid lately. I haven't seen her in years." Merida placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort and he grinned, though it was small.**

 **Then the boat shifted roughly, and Angus let out a nervous whinny.**

Everyone jumped at the interruption and stared. What happened?

 **Jack looked below and groaned.**

 **"Brilliant."**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"Bedrocks, that's what." he then looked to the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. "And Manny's bringing the night. We're gonna have to camp here and continue in the morning on foot."**

 **Merida groaned a little.**

Merida groaned with her future self, and the four couldn't help but chuckle.

 **The screen changed to show night time, and Jack and Merida were fast asleep, so was Angus. Merida was curled up on the floor in her cloak, while Jack was prompt up against a tree, hood up and holding his staff tightly.**

 **Then there was a faint whisper and Merida was stirred from her sleep.**

 **She sat up, a worried look on her face before it faded to awe when she saw something she hasn't seen in a long time.**

 **"A Will O' the Wisp."**

Everyone was slack-jawed at the sight of a mythical sprite, while Merida took the opportunity to look smug.

"I told you I saw one."

Fergus couldn't close his jaw.

 **She continued to stare in awe as the sprite waved at her to follow with its misty arms, before looking at Jack's sleeping form. "Jack, wake up!"**

 **He shifted and grunted, "Bring it on, you Kangaroo." he mumbled, not getting up.**

Bunny glared at the snickering head of white hair.

 **Merida scoffed, and got up, grabbing her bow and sword, pulling and knocking an arrow and firing at Jack's behind.**

Everyone winched in pain or gaped in shock while North, Bunny and Sandy laughed and Jack looked at the redhead in outrage. She merely shrugged in response.

 **"OW!" Jack yelled, reaching back to pull the arrow out of his butt and looked up at Merida in anger.**

 **"What was that for?!"**

 **"To wake you up. You said you can't die."**

 **"DOESN'T MEAN I STILL CAN'T FEEL PAIN, YOU CRAZY-!"**

 **"Shh." She shushed him, pointing to the sprite, silencing him immediately. They exchanged looks and what Merida said next set them off on what they were going to do next.**

 **"They will show us the way."**

 **They followed the Wisp for a while though, but movie time only showed at least a few seconds. Eventually, they lead to what looked like just a simple cliff with a curtain of vines hanging over a particular area.**

Gothel's eyes went bug-wide and leaned forward in her seat in anger and shock. They found it. They found her entrance.

 **As soon as they reached distance, the wisp disappeared.**

 **Merida frowned as did Jack.**

 **"That's it?" the Winter Spirit asked, quickly getting frustrated. "I got woken up from an awesome dream, by an arrow to the butt, only to be lead to this cliff. Are you kidding?!"**

 ** _Then a bloodcurdling scream echoed across the field._**

Everyone in the audience jumped out of their previous humour from the Winter Spirit's comment, as did the four and Rapunzel especially. That was her!

 **Merida and Jack looked around, guards up, but couldn't see anything. They then turned to the curtain of vines. Jack reached out with his staff and brushed some of the vines away.**

 **A cave was on the other side.**

 **They looked to each other, and nodded, knowing what they were going to do. They rushed in, leaving a frightened Angus behind.**

 **When they reached the other side of the cave they were meet with a very amazing sight.**

 **Scene changes to show a large tower, at least 10-12 meters long, a pointed roof and a single window. But that wasn't what has their attention.**

 **It was the Grim Gnasher dragons circling the tower, as screams from inside ring out and bounced around the rock pit the tower was in.**

Gothel's eyes were wide with fear. Her spells were wearing off. Now those stupid dragons were going to harm her flower.

 **One Grim Gnasher, the red one, the leader, landed on the window and reached his head in, ready to grab his prey. Jack and Merida began running towards the tower, Jack beginning to fly as he did, similar to a jet on a runway.**

 **Jack acted fast and turned to Merida, "You handle the dragons outside, give me some cover fire. I'll help whoever's in the tower."**

 **"I'm all over it." Merida knocked an arrow ready and charged, while Jack flew up, using the wind to fly as fast as he can to the window.**

Gothel honestly hoped they would make it in time.

 **One Grim took notice of the Spirit and prepared to follow, before an arrow zipped by, nicking the Grim Gnasher's cheek and making it roar in pain. The vulture-like dragons turned to see Merida running towards them before stopping when she got into the distance, knocking another arrow.**

 **Two other Grims were approaching her quickly, getting ready to pounce, before Merida fired an arrow. They dodged by taking to the sky mid-run and flew up, firing their teeth as they went. Merida shielded herself from the blast with her cloak, before picking up one of their teeth in realization.**

 **"THEY'RE SHOOTING THEIR TEETH AT US?!"**

 **"That's actually really awesome!" Jack's faraway cry answered, making the Princess groan as she threw the tooth to the ground.**

A few people laughed. Hiccup shook his head, a small smile. He didn't even know this guy that well, but he sure knows how to turn a negative situation into a positive one.

 **Screeches sounded off in the sky and they looked up to see the Grim Gnashers getting ready for another attack.**

 **Merida knocked another arrow. The Grim Gnashers roared. Merida fired an arrow.**

 **The scene changes to show Jack just flying through the window and looking around, the staff at the ready. Pots cluttered, rough footsteps skittered, any noise that was made, made Jack turn in that direction, only to find emptiness.**

Many kids hid behind their parents, and the adults couldn't blame them. They felt chills go down their spine with every shadow that cut through the screen and every clang of pans, pots and other household objects.

 **Everything was silent for a moment, before Jack heard a gasp of fear, and spun to see a woman with very long blonde hair peek her head out of the closet.**

 **"Are you alright?" before she could answer, her eyes went wide with fear and she pointed behind him.**

 **"LOOK OUT!"**

 **He turned just in time to be pinned down by the red Grim.** (Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of the hungry dragon) **He kept his snapping jaws away with his staff to her throat, but Jack was steadily losing strength with how much he was struggling to get him.**

 **After a few seconds, Jack's arms began to shake. He was losing. He leaned his head away from the Grims snapping jaws. The dragon seemed to grin maliciously, before a chameleon jumped onto Jack's forehead, then shot his tongue straight into the Grim's eye.**

"HAH! Wreaked by a frog!" Snotlout gloated.

"He's a chameleon." Rapunzel corrected, but the Jorgenson paid her no mind.

 **The dragon roared in pain, before a frying pan hit the dragon in the face, knocking him off the Spirit's body. Jack and the girl continued to hit the dragon anywhere on its body with their respected weapons, before the dragon decided it had enough and jumped out of the window, calling out to its pack members to reconvene.**

 **Scene changes to show that the Grims were hovering over Merida, getting ready for another attack, only to respond to their alpha's call and they flew away. Merida relaxed her posture and placed her arrow back into her quiver. Back on the tower, Jack leaned outside of the tower, his crook hanging off the hook on the top of the window, watching as they flew away.**

 **"AND LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YA!" he yelled at the Grims with a smile.**

 **Merida groaned, her fingers rubbing in between her eyes.**

Once more, there were low chuckles

 **Jack turned back to the girl.**

 **"Are you okay?" Rapunzel stood there, shocked that this flying stranger was able to help her. She nodded, stunned. Jack smiled, before looking back down at Merida, the redhead already starting to climb up the tower with her arrows.**

 **"You don't mind if I bring my friend up here, do ya?" Rapunzel was silent, before slowly shaking her head, unsure of herself. Jack smiled and flew down. Camera changes to show the outside of the tower, Merida slowly climbing up, before Jack floated down behind her and then plucked her off the tower, carrying her up to the window.**

 **As soon as the two entered, and it was now silence.**

Meanwhile, Gothel was glaring at the screen with wicked eyes. She was glad her flower was safe from the Grim Gnashers, but now she was angry that her flower has allowed strangers into her tower.

 **With the situation less tense, Jack and Merida studied the girl. The woman had long blonde hair. VERY long hair, at least 70 feet long. Green eyed, barefoot, pink dress, and a chameleon on her shoulder, wearing a pink and purple dress, barefoot and a frying pan at hand.**

 **Jack quirked an eyebrow, "Who are you?" he asked the girl. She looked at him shyly.**

 **"Rapunzel. And this is my friend, Pascal." She then gestured to the chameleon on her shoulder. Pascal gave a casual wave but kept cautious eyes on them.**

 **Jack and Merida blinked.**

 **Rapunzel then addressed them, "And who are you?" she asked, holding her pan in front of her threateningly.**

 **Jack held up his hands in surrender with a smile. "I'm Jack Frost, and this is-" Merida stood tall and proud, "Merida. Firstborn descendant of Clan DunBroch."**

Fergus was glad she still carried her title with pride.

 **Rapunzel looked unsure if she could trust them, before lowering her pan and walking off toward the kitchen. "You… guys hungry?"**

 **Jack looked over to Merida, who nodded. "Yeah, I could eat."**

 **Rapunzel smiled and walked over to the kitchen.**

 **The scene fades away to the group on the table, having some Hazelnut Soup. Jack was eating his soup casually as was Merida** (much to Elinor's annoyance, but she didn't say anything) **. Rapunzel was eating a little uneasily, her eyes drifting from Jack then Merida, and then back to her soup. The scene quickly changed to show Pascal jumping onto the rim of the cauldron of Hazelnut Soup, and lapped at it, before burning his tongue and jumping off, squealing.**

Toothless laughed to himself, making the chameleon glare at him.

 **"So… you lived here all your life?" Merida asked her carefully. Rapunzel nodded shyly, stirring her bowl with nerves.**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"And you just live here alone?" Jack asked, "With your mother and pet chameleon? With nothing to do. Doesn't seem like much fun." Rapunzel suddenly looked excited.**

 **"Oh, no! I have plenty to do. I do chores, (she ignored their sounds of disgust)** ((much to everyone's amusement)) **I bake, play the guitar, read a book or two, games like chess or ventriloquy." She then went quiet, thinking, before her eyes beamed, "Oh!" she jumped up, and flung her hair up on a hook, quickly hoisting herself off the floor and on top the fireplace. She then pulled back the curtains.**

 **"And I love to paint!"**

 **Jack and Merida looked in awe at the painting** (as did the audience) **. It was showing the Corona Woods, under the veil of night, and floating overhead were many different coloured lights. And sitting on one of the trees, watching the lights, was a painting version of Rapunzel.**

"You know your way with a paintbrush there, Shelia." Bunny complimented, and Rapunzel blushed.

Gothel scolded.

 **Jack asked the big question.**

 **"Is that supposed to be the Coronian Lanterns?" Rapunzel frowned in confusion before it cleared in realization.**

 **"Lanterns. I knew they weren't stars." She whispered to herself, before turning back to Jack and Merida.**

 **"You know about these lights?"**

 **"Yeah. They do that every year on the Lost Princess's birthday. We were heading there now to see."**

 **Rapunzel looked excited at the prospect. Before she cleared her throat and pointed at the lanterns calmly.**

 **"You think maybe you can take me there before the end of the week?"**

"WHAT?!" Gothel roared in outrage, making the girl flinch. Toothless immediately shifted himself closer to the girl and raised his wings, shielding her protectively from the woman's fiery glare.

"Um… it's ok… dragon? It's just my mother. She's just overprotective." Toothless did not move. He did not trust the woman who was up on the higher levels with the Dragon King he despised. This girl was going to be a part of Hiccup's life, according to the Tomb. Until he knew more, he was going to protect these four with every fiery breathe in his body.

 **Jack looked surprised, as did Merida. "Why?" Rapunzel looked like she was looking for a reason, before tossing her hair up to another lever, shining a light on some other paintings and moving the curtains.**

 **"I've watched the stars, and their always constant, but these lights appear only on my birthday. And every night, I would sneak out to watch them, feeling like their… calling to me."**

 **Jack and Merida watched, mesmerized as she continued. "I need to see them, not just from my window, in person. I need to see them for myself."**

 **Jack and Merida looked at each other and nodded, smiling.**

 **"Rapunzel, you'll see those lights in record time." Rapunzel was suddenly in front of him, beaming widely.**

 **"REALLY!?" she then couldn't hold herself back anymore and hugged the both of them tightly. Jack and Merida looked at each other over her shoulders, before they smiled and returned her hug.**

Queen Arianna couldn't help but smile warmly at the bubbly girl.

 **Scene changes to show Merida climbing down the tower again, having, this time, refused Jack's help, who merely watched her, floating 'on his back' and with a small smile. He then looked up at Rapunzel.**

 **"You coming, Blondie?"**

 **Rapunzel looks down, her hair hooked around the window hook, looking below, before looking out into the world. Slowly, she looked over to her painting. For a second, she looked like she was having second thoughts, before taking a deep breath and then.**

 **She jumped.**

 **A trail of long blonde hair fell, then Merida ducked closer to the tower when she saw Rapunzel sliding down. She laughed joyfully, before freezing when she was inches above the ground. Carefully, she touched the grassy earth with her toes, before planting her feet fully onto the ground. She laughed as she wiggled her toes.**

 **She was finally free.**

 **With a happy laugh, she ran off, leaving Jack and Merida in the dust. Merida moaned as they watched her run around the field of the tower, before heading off towards the curtain.**

 **"I'm glad there was a shortcut for her." Jack laughed at Merida's sarcastic response.**

Many laughed lightly.

 **Scene changes to bird's eye view Rapunzel just as she exits the curtain. She twirls around, laughing joyfully to herself.**

 **She spins until she spots Angus, who just stood there watching her with curiosity. She jumped fearfully before Merida and Jack burst out of the curtain and Merida got in between Rapunzel and Angus.**

 **"It's alright, Rapunzel. It's just my horse Angus. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Rapunzel looked out from her frying pan and slowly approached the horse, hand raised peacefully. Angus snorted softly, making her flinch before she braved it and place her hand on his snout. Angus nickered to her and Rapunzel giggled.**

 **The scene shows Merida and Jack, the two smiling before Jack looked up and saw that it was getting dark.**

 **"We better get moving. The sooner we get the Corona the better. And this neck of the woods is no place for us after dark." Merida and Rapunzel nodded, though Rapunzel did it much more timidly.**

 **The scene fades out to show its evening, and Jack was leading the charge, with Merida and Rapunzel right behind them on Angus, Pascal seated on top of the horse's head.**

 **It was quiet for a moment before the weather became a light drizzle. Jack held his hand out, catching the droplets, which quickly froze the moment it hit his palm.**

 **Jack began looking around for any shelter that they could use for the night, just as the rain started to get a little heavier. He then spotted a small cave not too far ahead. He grinned.**

Some girls swoon. Merida rolled her eyes, to which Rapunzel giggled at. Hiccup just ignored it. He was used to the 'hot guys' getting the attention.

 **They all sighed once they reached the shelter of the cave. Rapunzel ringed out her hair, Merida took her bow and quiver off and set them aside, and Jack froze the water on him, then tapped his body with his staff, shattering the ice off.**

 **Time cuts to show Merida clanging flints together near a tent of sticks. Jack was standing by the cave, making sure to stay as far from the heat's rays as he could. Merida finally got the fire started and began to blow on it softly, making it bigger and stronger. Merida smiled, proud of herself before she began to dig into her bag, pulling out two loaves of bread, handing one to Rapunzel.**

 **The blonde smiled, before looking over to Jack. "You want some, Jack?" the spirit smiled at her, but shook his head.**

 **"No thanks. I have no need to eat." Rapunzel looked shocked.**

 **"You can't eat?"**

 **"I can eat. I just don't have to in order to survive." Jack explained.**

 **Rapunzel nodded in understanding and began to dig into her meal. Jack sat his staff over his shoulder and began walking outside. Merida noticed and frowned.**

 **"Where are you going?"**

 **"I'll be back soon as the rain lets up. The cave is getting a little too warm for me." Merida and Rapunzel nodded, though Rapunzel looked concerned, watching as the wind lifted Jack from the ground and began to maneuver through the trees.**

 **He flew for a bit, flying 'on his back' and with no care in the world. He began singing to himself quietly.**

 ** _"Where the Northwind,  
Meets the sea,  
There's a river,  
Full of memory,  
Sleep my darling,  
Safe and sound,  
For in this river all is found"_**

Jack looked a little embarrassed as his future-self finished his secret lullaby. Everyone was looking over at him, and he pulled his hood over his head.

"Where did you learn that tune, Jack?" North asked, the rest of the Guardians curious as to where he got that from.

Jack stayed silent, before sighing. "I don't know. According to Mother Earth, memories of the past are never gone, they're buried, and some rare ones find a way to surface if they're close to the heart. So my best guess is that that song was from my old life before I died. I don't remember all the words though."

The Guardians were surprised. While it wasn't unheard of for a new spirit to forget things when they first wake up, it was extremely rare, and those rare ones usually remember in the long run. Jack had been around… for…

When was his spirit actually born? They asked themselves, realizing, rather horrifyingly, that they knew almost nothing about the winter spirit.

They decided to remain silent and continue watching the show.

 **Jack smiled, bittersweet before he heard the snap of a twig.**

Many stiffened at the sound of the twig. What's happening now?!

 **Jack was immediately startled and hide behind the closest tree. He peeked over, his hand about to touch the tree to lean over, but decided against that, believing it would give him away. Flying up to the high branches, he spotted what exactly made the noise.**

 **It was a boy.**

Stoick and Valka sucked in a breath. One of shock and slight grief. It was their son!

 **The boy appeared fourteen years of age, with auburn hair and mossy green eyes. Freckled skin and a scrawny frame, he did look like he wouldn't last long in a fight against a boar. From what Jack could gather of the boy's fur vest, green tunic and brown trousers, the boy was of Viking heritage. But this boy didn't seem Viking like.**

 **In fact, he looked sad.**

 **Sad and angry.**

 **The boy suddenly began swatting at low-hanging twig-branches, until one flicked upward, hitting him in the face and nearly taking out his eye, leaving a thin trail of blood.**

 **Jack winched.**

 **That had to hurt.**

Many others winched along with the future spirit, but there was a few, namely the Berkians, who couldn't help but chuckle.

Only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III could turn a harmless twig into a weapon for his own demise.

Others couldn't help but jab at him for it.

"Some Viking. Can't even handle a twig." Dogsbreathe whispered, not so well, to his friends. "Thank Odin Stoick banished him." Jack frowned at the crew of boys who laughed quietly (not really) to themselves, before looking over to Hiccup.

The boy didn't even react. As though he was used to it by now.

And that was probably the scariest thing he just learned about him right now.

 **Hiccup began making noises of anger and frustration and began taken his anger out on anything in his range. Ripping grass out of the ground, throwing rocks and small boulders into the creek nearby, and then punching the pine trees and surrounded them for miles.**

Whatever humour that was around from the previous situation had long dissipated to show genuine concern for the boy.

Valka looked like she wanted to burst into tears, and Stoick was struggling to keep his eyes on the screen and not waver to the boy in the front row.

What was wrong with their son?

 **"WHY?!" he suddenly roared up into the sky. Jack looked up to see what he was yelling at, and was surprised to see, shining through the gap between the numbers of trees, was the full moon.**

 **"WHAT IN LOKI DID I DO TO MAKE YOU ABANDONED ME!? IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH, WHY NOT JUST GET IT OVER WITH AND KILL ME ALREADY?! OR DO YOU GET SOME SORT OF SICK PLEASURE WATCHING ME GET MY HOPES UP ONLY FOR THEM TO COME CRASHING DOWN?!"**

Everyone was silent after the outburst from the usually silent boy. Valka was full-on sobbing now, and Stoick couldn't feel any more ashamed.

Toothless warbled worryingly for his brother and nuzzled him. Hiccup smiled, though it was bittersweet and hugged Night Fury close. The girls' awed while Jack smiled.

 **Hiccup let out deep breaths, before plopping himself on a rock and burying his face into his hands, and began crying softly.**

 **Jack felt bad and made to approach him, but a rustle in the bushes made him freeze, and what he saw made him break a slight sweat.**

 **A dragon. And by the looks of it, it was a Dramillion.**

 **Albeit it was a baby Dramillion, but still. Fire-related animals give him a right to be nervous.**

Valka settled down, but Stoick gripped the arm of his chair even harder. When there was a baby, the mother wasn't too far behind.

 **Jack stayed back and watched as the baby approached Hiccup carefully, before gently nipping at the skin of his hands and tugging. Hiccup pulled his hands from his tear-stained face and chuckled tearfully, tenderly scratching the baby's chin.**

 **Jack smiled, glad that the kid seemed to be feeling better.**

Valka smiled while Stoick only stared in shock and slight anger at the situation.

 **Before a shrill scream and battle cries of shock and anger echoed through the forest.**

 **Both Jack and the boy shot up and Jack immediately shot towards the girls. Hiccup was left standing there with the Dramillion baby in his arms, his eyes clearly following the spirit.**

Jack leaned back, amazed. He had _three_ believers? Where had they been all his life?

Meanwhile, others were tense. Elinor, Fergus and the triplets were waiting for the screen to change, hoping to see that their redhead sharpshooter was alright. Queen Arianna and King Frederic were also deeply concerned about the long-haired girl. For whatever reason, they can't fathom.

Gothel, meanwhile, was only hoping that no damage had come to her flower.

 **The scene cuts to Rapunzel screaming as Merida pushes her back behind her to protect her, bow out and arrow poised in front of her.**

 **They were being surrounded by two Dramillions. A red one with blue spots and stripes, and a yellow with purple. And they were all slowly backing the girls out of the cave.**

 **Rapunzel and Merida kept their eyes on the two in front, before they were halted by bumping into one more Dramillion. Turning around, tense and scared, they saw a dark blue one with red patterns on his body. And looking just as angry and hostile as the others.**

 **A bird's eye view shows the Dramillions slowly backing the two against a large boulder, where Angus was rearing and bucking lightly, nickering in fear. Rapunzel whimpered, gripping her frying pan tightly, Pascal hiding in her hair. Merida gritted her teeth, baring them at the colourful dragons in a warning.**

 **They paid little heed and the yellow one made to make the first attack.**

Elinor and Gothel tensed.

 **Before Jack suddenly landed in front of the girl and whacked the dragon back.**

The two relaxed slightly.

 **The Dramillion shook their head and snarled. Blue growled, before opening his mouth, preparing to fire, making Jack flinch and prepare to shield the girls...**

 **When the boy from before suddenly jumped in front of them, hand out, palm facing the now silent Dramillions.**

Many of the Berkians were shocked and confused. What was he doing? What was he _going_ to do?

 **Jack and the girls looked shocked. Jack prepared himself to protect the girls and now the mystery dragon boy if things get too out of hand.**

 **"Alright. Easy, easy." Hiccup began to talk to the dragons in a calm tone. "Stand down."**

 **Close up on Hiccup turning towards the blue one, "Stand down." blue snapped at the air between them. "Hey! What did I just say?" The camera pans towards the yellow one slowly approaching him from the side. "Octavia, I see you! Back UP!"**

The Berkians looked on, amazed. Is he... controlling the dragons? Valka smiled, proud of her son, while Stoick only looked confused. The dragons were obviously incapacitated, so why not finish them off while their guard's down?

 **Very, very slowly, the Dramillions began to calm down. Before the blue one started making noises. That sounded like… laughter. After a moment of frowning in confusion, Hiccup made a face of realization and began to laugh.**

Stoick frowned even more. Were the beasts… laughing?

 **"Oh! Ok." Soon, all the dragons around then began making laughing sounds. Jack and the girls were terribly confused.**

The audience even more so.

 **"Yes. Yes, yes. Very funny." The Dramillions all preened, looking quite proud of themselves. "Yes. We're all laughing at your little joke. We're all laughing." The boy gestured to himself and the dragons, before gesturing to Jack and the girls. "Strangers. They aren't laughing. They're screaming."**

 **"'Screaming' is a bit of a stretch."**

Every let out a laugh at Jack's off-the-hand comment.

 **The boy turned over to the others at Jack's comment and gave them a soothing grin.**

 **"Is everyone ok? Nothing broken?" they all simultaneously shook their heads.**

 **Hiccup sighed in relief. "Good. Sometimes the kids would go a little too far with their pranks on strangers that come within the border," he told them in a humorous tone.**

"Kids?!" Snotlout shouted in disbelief. "They were kids?!"

 **Before a chirp from his feet made them all look down to the same baby Dramillion from before. Hiccup smiled and picked him up, not minding as the baby began climbing all over him.**

 **Merida didn't know how to react. Rapunzel immediately relaxed and cooed at the baby. Jack couldn't help but grin playfully. This boy just stopped several Dramillion dragons from apparently 'joking' them, and was now letting a baby scrabble all over him. Pascal was looking between the Dramillion trio and the baby, unsure of which one to fear. Angus was still hiding behind a tree but was slowly calming and coming back out, hiding behind his mistress now.**

 **They all then just stood there awkwardly. Before Hiccup pointed off into the woods, "We better catch up with the pack. You guys want to tag along?"**

 **"Won't they eat us?" Hiccup chuckled at the blonde's paranoid question. "No. Their diet is berries. You're perfectly safe. "He then began walking off down a small forest path, the Dramillions following close behind. Slowly, the three followed them. Angus slowly followed close behind, not wanting to be left alone.**

Many chuckled at the horse. Merida couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed by her mount.

 **The three continued to follow the 'dragon' boy.**

 **They then reached some bushes, and Hiccup turned to the group. "Now, listen. Giving how Dramillions were nearly driven into extinction by hunters, it has made them especially suspicious of humans. I was lucky to have Toothless vouch for me, or I might have been dead by now. So, from here on out, weapons away," he clearly looked to Merida, who scowled, but complied and threw her bow over her shoulder and took off the quiver, hiding them in the bush, "No acts of mischief," he then looked at Jack, who playfully looked hurt, but the seriousness on Hiccup's face made him roll his eyes and nod.**

More laughs ensued.

 **"And please, for the love of Freya, do. Not. Bother anyone. Just mind your own business, and they'll mind theirs."**

 **Everyone nodded, agreeing to these three simple rules.**

Tomb snickered. Not so simple.

 **Hiccup nodded, glad, turning around and pushing back the bush. What they saw, was enough to blow them away.**

 **In front of them was a grassy field, and a lot of Dramillion dragons. They were of all ages, from adult to whelp, and of four tiers of colours. Dark blue with red, bright red with blue, yellow with purple and purple with yellow. And they were doing an assortment of things. Many adult males and females were bathing in a shallow hot spring not too far from the rest of the pack, some were just sunbathing in the field. Some teenagers and hatchlings were chasing each other and play wrestling. And some mothers were feeding their babies with twigs carrying a large number of berries.**

 **It was calm. Peaceful. The sort of break that they needed after that little attack. Hiccup stepped forward, then spun around, arms out in a presentation.**

"Mommy! It's so pretty!" a little Coronian girl cried out to his mother, pointing at the screen in her exclamation.

The mother smiled sweetly, as did Rapunzel, as she couldn't help but watch.

"VARIAN!"

A booming voice suddenly echoed across the theatre, and the four teens noticed how a boy with black hair was carefully approaching the yellow Dramillion, Octavia, who noticed the approaching boy after his father's cry and turned to him, making him freeze.

For a moment, everything was deadly quiet, and Hiccup was about to get up and maneuverer Octavia away to give the boy a chance to flee, only for the yellow Dramillion with slowly trailing her tongue across his cheek in greeting.

Varian let out a shaky laugh before Octavia ran off and began looking around. Before long, sounds of crashing glass echoed off in the next room, and Tomb sighed, irritated. "Looks like Octavia found the greenhouse."

A moment later, the yellow Dramillion came back with a twig of berries, dropping it at Varian's feet. The boy couldn't help looking a little confused.

"Consider it a peace offering." At Hiccup's instructions, he turned to him. "When Dragons meet for the first time, they'll give each other food as a sign of peace. Octavia is basically saying 'I don't want to fight you, let's make friends'. If you want to accept her friendship offer, give her food in return."

Varian nodded, picking up the berries and then digging into his pockets, pulling out a small loaf of bread. Octavia chirped happily, glad that her offer of friendship was accepted and took the loaf happily.

Rapunzel watched with an even bigger smile as she watched the boy laugh in relief and slowly began to pet the dragon. How can this boy possibly be born 'selfish and cruel' as her mother claimed?

Gothel continued to scowl. All of her years of manipulation and hard work crumbling before her.

 **"Welcome to the pack!" The three looked around in awe at the tranquillity of the place, before following Hiccup and staying close.**

 **The view around them was reason enough for them to be awed by the sight around them. Everything was somewhat quiet, save for the chatter and calls of the Dramillions surrounding them. The camera closes up on Merida's face, showing her looking around nervously before she noticed something not that far ahead.**

 **"Those dragons aren't like the others."**

 **Hiccup looked over to where Merida was pointing and smiled. The camera cuts over to two other dragons, who weren't Dramillions. One was a Hobblegrunt, who was spying her claws with a disinterested expression. Another was a Monstrous Nightmare, but with a strange colouring. He was a silvery grey with a darker grey pattern, and this Nightmare merely looked bored with whatever Toothless was talking about.**

Fishlegs looked curious. "Is the Nightmare sick? He has no colouring."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, Killer is as healthy as ever. He was just born as one of those dragons with rarities."

Said grey Nightmare let loose a mighty, proud roar, letting everyone know where he was.

 **Hiccup cupped a hand around his mouth and called out. "Moody! Killer!"**

 **The two looked up and cawed to him. Hiccup came up to Killer and scratched his chin. "How are you guys?"**

 **And then Moody, the Hobblegrunt, surprisingly spoke. "Well nothing interesting happened, so I guess you can just call this an average day."**

The Berkians were as silent as a graveyard. Hiccup almost found it funny, and he nearly lost it when Moody found that moment as an opportunity to show off her years of learning and hard work.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your maws open like that." She said in a flirtatious tone.

Snotlout lost it as well.

"HOW?! How can you talk!? You're a dumb dragon!"

"And yet I'm talking to you, you inconsiderate sleazeball." The Hobblegrunt growled, immediately turning red with anger. Literally.

"Moody's family lived by a village of dragon lovers and picked up the language." Hiccup explained before a fight could break out. "Moody is one of the only dragons I know of that can speak Norse and other languages." Moody went from red to green, clearly showing her pride in being one of the only dragons who could speak the human tongue.

Stoick couldn't stop looking at his son as he scratched the talking dragon's chin.

 **Jack and the girls looked on in shock. The Hobblegrunt talked. Dragons only speak Dragonese, but this one full-on spoke plain English.**

 **Then a black blur suddenly shot passed the screen and crashed into the Viking boy.**

Everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance.

"HICCUP!" Stoick roared out in worry.

 **Jack and the girls jumped, while Rapunzel screamed until Hiccup's laughter reached their ears.**

 **"Hey, bud! It's good to see you too!" Toothless purred at the boy, before looking over to the extra company.**

 **The three of them stepped back cautiously. Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless's head. "It's alright bud, they're friends." At this, Toothless immediately lightened up his cautious glare and purred, shoving himself towards the three, making them flinch.**

 **"This is my best friend Toothless. A Night Fury." Hiccup introduced as Toothless sniffed at them, disregarding entirely the way Rapunzel froze.**

The Vikings froze as well.

A Night Fury?  
His 'best friend'?

Surely he's joking. Right?

 **"'Night Fury'? As in 'Offspring of Lightning and Death' Night Fury?" Rapunzel whimpered before Toothless gently licked her cheek in greeting. Rapunzel was frozen before she started to giggle and began gently stroking Toothless's head, causing him to purr.**

 **Jack and Merida soon calmed down as well and smiled at this supposed 'Offspring of Lightning and Death' behaving like a pussycat, before there was a mighty roar, and a thud of steps and the three turned around to see… nothing.**

Everyone in the audience was tense and confused. What was going on?

 **At first, the three of them were confused, while Hiccup was unaffected and Toothless even looked excited. Then there was another thud.**

 **And then, finally, Jack spotted a shimmer, before the 'shimmer' started to take colour. And before long, the culprit is revealed.**

 **A Titan Wing Dramillion.**

 **It looked identical to any other Dramillion here, dark blue with red spots and stripes, save for the obvious size advantage and the lighter blue scars littering his body. And he held an air of dominance. It was clear, this was the Alpha of the Dramillion pack.**

 **Jack was still anxious and prepared to take flight when Hiccup gripped his shoulder. "It's alright. Titan just wants to check if you're trustworthy enough to be in the pack. Dramillions were nearly hunted into extinction by hunters. So he wants to be extra sure."**

 **Titan approached the Winter Spirit and the two girls carefully. Merida looked mesmerized, while Jack and Rapunzel broke a sweat from nerves as the blonde hid behind the winter spirit** (much to the audience's humour) **. After reading a volume of dragons that her mother gave her, she feared the day she would ever come across a dragon. And considering dragons are normal creatures of fire, Jack tries to keep his distances from them should he ever cross one.**

 **After Titan sniffs the three of them a few more times, he lets out a grumpy, dismissive snort towards them, and then turned around and left, looking as regal as he entered.**

 **Jack let out a deep, shuttering breathe, and bent down in relief, hands on his knees as he took in deep breaths.**

 **"That… was terrifying."**

Everyone began to have a laugh at the frost being's obvious discomfort towards the typically flame-throwing creatures.

The Berkians found it no laughing matter. The boy was right to be cautious.

 **The scene fades from the group laughing at the Frost spirit's words to a later time, and the four were now with Hiccup and Toothless on a hill, overlooking the flock with Titian. They're now sitting around a small fire, eating some berries while surrounded by the two oddball dragons. Their conversations were somewhat muted, as the Dramillions triplets kept coming and going to retrieve more berries for the group.**

 **"So, how did you get here, Hiccup?" Merida asked him, after ensuring the berries she was given weren't poisonous. Hiccup was silent for a second, before Toothless nudged him, encouraging him to answer. Hiccup sighed, seeing no harm into telling his story anyway.**

 **"Well, it all started after I was forced out of my village for having a friendship with Toothless."**

"WHAT?!" Stoick's roar echoed throughout the theatre.

It was ignored in favour of Hiccup's side of the story.

 **"Life… wasn't good."**

This made Stoick freeze. What?

 **"I was born the runt of the litter. If my mum hadn't have disappeared and my father remarried, I would have been sent out to sea from the moment I was born. Everyone treated me like I would break myself, or the village. Or just acted like I didn't exist. I tried to tell my father about all the bullying and… beating, but he never listened. The only way I could possibly climb the ladder and get his attention was to kill a dragon."**

 **Rapunzel held a hand over her mouth and looked like she wanted to hug Hiccup, but was respecting his space. Merida remained silent on Hiccup's behalf. She knew better than anyone what it was like to have a parent that doesn't listen to you or understand you. Jack was similar to Merida. It was one thing to not know that you're real. It was another thing entirely to know you exist, and people just ignore you regardless. Jack knows how both of those aspects feel.**

 **"So, I shot Toothless down."**

"WHAT!?" that caused another uproar, not just from Stoick, but from all of Berk.

"You mean you weren't lying?" Hiccup looked at Snotlout with a deadly serious expression.

"Have I ever lied in the time you've known me?"

That made many Vikings grow quiet.

 **Jack looked between the dragon in question and the boy, but the dragon didn't even look bitter, let alone angry. In fact, he looked sad, but not for him being shot down, but for Hiccup looking like he might cry.**

 **"No-one believed me though. Never did actually. So I decided to go after him myself. I found him. I held my dagger right over his head." Hiccup's voice started to shake as he mimes holding a dagger, his hands shaking in their place as well. "He didn't even try to getaway. He just looked at me and… gave up. He just laid his head down and gave up."**

 **Tears began to well up and show in Rapunzel's eyes, and Jack and Merida were silent as graves. Toothless warbled soothingly.**

 **"I couldn't do it. Instead, I let him go. He looked ready to kill me, but he didn't. Instead, he let me live when a dragon is supposed to 'always go for the kill'. So I continued to wonder; why didn't he?"**

Everyone was silent for a good amount of time, as the Vikings thought Hiccup's words over. If what Hiccup is saying really is true, then why didn't the Night Fury kill him? And more so, why didn't Hiccup kill it?

Hiccup sighed sadly before a trail of golden sand came into his view. He watched it carefully, before following the trail to see where it came from, and saw Sandy, who was silently encouraging him to touch it. He did so with a light tap of his finger, and a massive eagle owl spread his wings in front of him and flew around his head, before dissipating.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel did the same. Jack got a dolphin, which swam around him and did many tricks and summersaults. Merida got a bear, which stood on his hind legs, appearing to be sniffing her before galloping around her hair. And Rapunzel got a canary, to which the blonde cooed at as it sang and fluttered around her head before snuggling her.

That immediately lifted their spirits.

 **"I eventually decided to figure things out for myself, and I learned that everything we ever knew about dragons was wrong. That they were not as bad as they were made out to be. I tried to tell the people in my village, but they didn't understand. So I left."**

 **The camera changed to Jack, who was still watching with sympathetic eyes. Merida looked on with understanding and respect, for still coming on strong despite all the obstacles thrown at him. Rapunzel didn't hold back anymore and threw her arms around the younger boy, much to his surprise. But he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, excepting the warm gesture as Jack patted his shoulder while Merida softly shoved his other with her fist.**

 **The camera cuts to Toothless's face, close up and with a smile on his face.**

Rapunzel did the same, and Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde copying her future self's action.

 **Rapunzel eventually pulled away and wiped her tears away. "So, what happened next?"**

 **Hiccup then smiled a true, genuine smile. "Well, afterwards, I got the shock of my life and found out that my mother was alive."**

And once more, an uproar occurred. This time, Tomb got too annoyed with all the erupting noises.

"QUIET!"

That silenced them pretty quickly.

Gothel merely sneered at the mention of that naive woman.

 **"Your mother?"**

 **"Yeah. The last anyone ever heard of her, she was eating by a Stormcutter dragon. But it turns out, that Stormcutter, Cloudjumper Mum called her, thought that she belonged with dragons more than her own people. More than her own husband. Her son."**

Valka covered her mouth to muffle her sobbing as Cloudjumper attempted to comfort his Soulful One. Stoick heard her muffled sobs and wanted to go over to her, but there was no way he was going anywhere near the same damned dragon that took her away.

 **"At first I was mad. But after hearing her side of the story, I understood, to some degree. And for a few months, things were good. I made a flight suit, a shield and saved a few dragons from hunters. Life was good."**

 **The group continued to give him sad and comforting stares, especially Rapunzel.**

 **"But then, I expressed my desire to bring man and dragon together in peace. It was my dream for a good while. But my mother refused, believing that the two worlds of man and dragon were better off apart. Our differences eventually lead to arguments, so I left. This time I had nowhere to go. No one to turn to. But then Toothless brought me here, to the Dramillions. His family. And eventually, they became my family." As he finished saying that, the blue Dramillion, Mojo, appeared from behind and nudged his shoulder, making him laugh and turn to scratch his chin.**

 **Rapunzel asked the next question, "And you've been living with dragons ever since?" Hiccup nodded, still looking down as he stroked Mojo's beak.**

 **"Yeah… my dad wanted me to be a Viking. My mom wanted me to be a dragon. The dragons don't care who I choose to be. So long as I'm following my heart."**

 **Everyone was touched by his words.**

As were the audience.

The Viking Teens were watching the real Hiccup, looking at him in a whole new light.

They were beginning to understand, and even question themselves on why they abandoned him in the first place.

Especially Astrid and Snotlout.

 **Rapunzel's next words baffled the lot of them to no end.**

 **"Come with us."**

 **"What?"**

 **"What/what?"**

 **"Roar?"**

Most laughed at Toothless's involvement with the question. Other were just as curious about Rapunzel's request.

 **"Come with us to see the Lanterns of Corona. That's where we're going. They do this every year on the same day, the same day as my birthday actually, but that's beside the point. You should come! You might enjoy yourself!"**

 **"It's your birthday. I wouldn't want to impose-"**

 **"Not at all! You're more than welcome! Right guys?" as Rapunzel said this, the soundtrack for Bryan Adams's 'Here I Am' began to play in the background.**

Meanwhile, Gothel was glaring at the Rapunzel on the screen. The more people she involves in her life, it will be harder to convince her of her original views.

 **"Yeah, sure thing."**

 **"I have no problems with it."**

 **Rapunzel smiled at their responses, before turning back to Hiccup for his answer. He was unsure of how to respond to such a generous offer before Toothless nudged his shoulder. Toothless gestured his head to the three, conveying him to say yes.**

 **"Really? You too?" Toothless then said some words in Dragonese, but Hiccup didn't quite understand. He turned to Moody, who sighed in mild annoyance.**

 **"He said that interactions with humans will do you good. How do you expect to bring the worlds of man and dragon together if you don't relearn human social techniques."**

 **Mention of Hiccup's dream made Hiccup really think. And as he turned to the group, the music in the background started to build. He looked to Toothless, who nodded before he sighed and turned to the others with a small smile.**

 **"We're in."**

The four smiled.

 **Screen changes to show Jack flying beside Hiccup and Toothless, giving each other smirks every now and then as either of the two race against the other, Jack flying through the trees and Hiccup on Toothless, who bounded through the woods like a panther, lithe and agile.  
 _~Oh! It's a new world. It's a new start~_**

 **Then it shows Merida and Rapunzel galloping right behind them on Angus, Pascal holding a tight grip on a strained of Rapunzel's hair in the panic of falling off. They all smiled at each other in excitement.  
 _~It's alive with the beating of a young heart~_**

 **Jack zooms ahead, Hiccup and the girls dodging trees in order to catch up and beat the winter spirit.  
 _~It's a new day~_**

 **Jack flew up above the trees, watching from above how the other three continued the race, unaware of where he went. Jack smiled. He had three believers.**

 **This was the best century of his life.  
 _~In a new land_ ~**

 **Jack smirked, and waved his staff around, creating a snowball, which steadily grew bigger.  
 _~And it's waiting for me~_**

 **The girls and Hiccup were unknowing of his tricks before they stopped to take a breath after realizing they lost him, before Jack flew by them, a massive snowball tailing close behind them. The camera takes the snowball's POV, taking in the group's shocked expressions before the screen went black and cut to Jack laughing with his arms around his stomach before the camera panned to the group, now covered in snow. Pascal was now an icy shade of blue as Angus shook himself free of snow and Toothless glowered at the winter spirit. The girls laughed, while Hiccup just chuckled and he shook himself free of snow as well. They go to continue moving as the screen fades to another scene.  
 _~Here I Am~_**

The four finally found something they were all looking for.

Each other.

 **As the melody continues, the next scene is shown to be the group passing by a dragon pack of all shapes and sizes. They were all digging the ground, looking for some water, before Jack created some stalactites, which immediately began to melt under the sun's heat. The dragons cheered, as they let the hatchlings drink first. One hatchling, a Nadder, decided that the really thick, really low hanging stalactite was the most promising and licked it, only for his tongue to get stuck. It struggled for a bit, as the camera panned to the group, only for a large snap to come off the screen and they looked to see the Nadder trotting proudly into the camera's view, the entire stalactite in his mouth.**

 **The group laughed at the sight, while Rapunzel mostly cooed at how cute it was.**

 **The screen changes once more, to show Rapunzel and a trio of Thunderclaw babies playing in a pond. Rapunzel was giggling, while the camera cuts to Hiccup, Jack and Merida were by the side of the lake, Hiccup and Merida filling up their flasks while Jack kept watch, perched on his staff.**

"How do you have so much balance?" Hiccup asked. Jack shrugged, looking smug.

"Practice. For years." Hiccup rolled his eyes as the spirit giggled.

 **Rapunzel knelt down into the water, not caring that her dress was getting wet, before ripples in the water made the Thunderclaw triplets cry out in panic, startling the blonde as they rushed back and hide behind their mother at the pond's edge.**

 **Rapunzel looked to the Thunderclaws. They were calm, but they also looked nervous. She then looked to her friends. Merida and Jack were looking behind her in awe and a little bit of fear, while Hiccup just smiled.**

 **The camera then shows Rapunzel with her back against something big. Steams of air appeared on her sides as the creature snorted, making Rapunzel turn around in shock.**

 **A Foreverwing.**

Anyone who was holding a drink or a meal dropped them in unison at the sight of a Gigantic Dragon only seen in stories.

Fishlegs started to hyperventilate, stuttering the dragon's name over and over before fainting, making many that were sitting around him laugh.

Hiccup smiled fondly at the screen as it showed the Foreverwing as he recognized this particular Gigantic, before noticing how pale Rapunzel looked.

"You don't need to worry. Vitur looks menacing but he's a real gentle giant. And he's probably the only Foreverwing I know that doesn't just sleep all day."

"You know this dragon?" Hiccup nodded at the redhead's question. "Yeah. Vitur once lived on Berk before I encouraged him to move. I was worried that the Vikings would blame him and try and hurt him, thinking he was the one sending the raids."

Stoick listened to this and felt like he failed as chief. A Gigantic dragon was on his island, and he didn't even know it. How does one miss a dragon that could pass for a mountain…?

Oh…

Tomb heard his thoughts and chuckled. Poor Stoick. This is not his day.

 **Rapunzel could only look at it in shock and fear as the goliath looked back with its unflinching gaze. Pascal fainted off of his place on her shoulder.**

 **The Foreverwing then looked over at Hiccup, who smiled and gave a low bow, making the others look at him in surprise, before they saw it best to bow too. The Foreverwing looked to Jack, then Merida, and then finally the terrified blonde in front of them. He then looked back to the Viking boy for a small period of time, a question in his eyes.**

 **Hiccup then smiled and nodded.**

 **"Yeah. They're a part of my pack." The camera cuts to Jack and Merida, who looked at each other weirdly.**

"Vitur and I have a bit of a telepathic connection."

Stoick rubbed between his eyes. What now?

Tomb was finding it hard to contain herself.

 **Before camera cuts back to the worm's eye view of the Foreverwing, looking down at Rapunzel, who had slowly stood back on her feet since their little talk, Pascal long since scaled back onto her shoulder. She didn't dare move.**

 **Before the Foreverwing seemed to smirk and let out a gentle bellow, letting Rapunzel's hair fly in a gust of wind, as Pascal was once again sent flying.**

 **Rapunzel looked amazed, before she smiled and giggled, and did a ballet bow just as the others did. She then gently placed a hand on his large chin, fascinated.**

 **"Blondie!" Rapunzel turned to Jack, who was smiling at her interacting with a creature she otherwise would fear. "Time to go!"**

 **Rapunzel nodded and stroked the dragon one more time before running over to the others. As Merida helped Rapunzel onto Angus and Rapunzel helped Pascal onto her shoulder, she looked to the Foreverwing one more time, who let out another bellow in farewell.**

 **Rapunzel smiled.**

As did the present Rapunzel.

No way could dragons be the bloodthirsty monster her mother portrayed them to be. And Jack was a normal teenage boy, not a flesh-rendering frost giant. And Hiccup and Merida were just like her to a degree. Normal. Scared. Wanted to follow their own path.

Her mother was wrong about the outside world.

 **She reached over and grabbed Angus's reins, making Merida cry out as Rapunzel pulled Angus into a rearing pose, bidding the Foreverwing a farewell of her own, before they galloped off, going far ahead of the boys. Hiccup and Jack looked at each other, then the girls, and then quickly got themselves ready and took off, determent to catch up with them.**

 **The camera cuts much later in the day, long since the pond scene. The group were coming to a stop near a hill, where they see a kingdom just ahead.**

 **"Corona," Merida said in confirmation, as Rapunzel looked on in awe and excitement.**

Rapunzel looked excited at the thought of finally seeing the lights up close and clapped her hands together in joy. The others smirked at her excitement.

 **"Amazing."**

 **"We better get moving. Sorry Bud, but you're gonna have to stay in the forest. I don't think Corona is quite ready for giant, flying, fire-breathing reptiles yet." he tried to joke, and they chuckled at his light sarcasm.**

"Sarcastic and brainy. Kid, you're the whole package!" Jack nudged his shoulder, and Hiccup smiled, a little embarrassed.

 **The screen zooms out to show the same bat as before spying on them from a branch. It let go and flew off.**

 _'That bat again. What does it want now?'_ everyone thought.

 **This time, the camera followed him to where he was going. It continued to fly until it came upon a dark hole and dived in. When it existed, it was in a dark, shadowy place.**

North leaned forward. It couldn't be. Could it?

 **It approached a dark throne, where a figure consumed by the shadows, resting his head on his hand in a rather posh manner. The figure held a hand out for the bat then held it up to his ear. It chirped in his ear softly, and his shoulder stiffened.**

 **"What? The prophecy is already beginning?" the bat chirped a 'yeah!' before the figure sent it off.**

"'Prophecy'? What's a 'prophecy'?" Tuffnut asked, making most Vikings groan.

 **He stood up, his face still shrouded in darkness. Just then, hellish stallions made of black sand came flying in, carrying an old man with a long white beard, bushy eyebrows and a wrinkled face. He wore a long blue robe with white accents, as well as a wizard's hat, and carried a staff, similar to Jack's, but the hook had a golden pocket watch hanging from it.**

 **This was Ombric Shalazar. Otherwise known as…**

"Father Time?!" Tooth cried out, worried about the Spirit of Time.

"'Father Time'?" Hiccup leaned over to ask Jack, who was as wide-eyed as the Guardians.

"The Spirit of Time. He knows what happened in the past, and he knows what's gonna happen in the future. He can even tell what you're dreaming about and at what time you went to sleep."

"That's a rather, uh, unsettling image," Hiccup muttered, turning back to the screen.

 **Ombric unsteadily got up after he was dropped and leaned heavily on his staff. He looked at the pocket watch, which clicked open to show him the time and he nodded.**

 **"As I predicted," he said in a withered, British accent.**

 **"Ombric! Good to see you after, how long was it? A hundred years?"**

 **"Two hundred, actually."**

 **"Of course, of course. Now, I need to know the-"**

 **"Prophecy? I know."**

 **"I know you know. Now, are you absolutely certain that these little pipsqueaks are the ones? One of them is hardly capable of lifting an axe."**

"Ouch. That's a blow to my pride." Hiccup pouted, while Toothless just nuzzled him.

 **"You doubt my prophetic powers, my boy?"**

 **"I just want to make sure they don't spoil my-"**

 **"Plans for world domination. I know."**

 **"I KNOW! You know. I get the concept." the shadowed man said, sounding desperate, and ready to snap.**

"Grouchy!" Jack muttered, making the four chuckle.

 **He walked over to a dark pool in a birdbath, Time coming up beside him, unnerved by his close presence with the shadowed man. "Look into the pool, and tell me what my future awaits."**

 **Time sighed and dipped his pocket watch into the bowl and swirled it around until it had a whirlpool effect. Then a circle of white appeared and began showing images. He then began to speak.**

 **"The Winter Spirit." Jack's mischievous face was shown as he held a snowball.**

Jack smirked.

 **"The Rebellious Princess." Then shows Merida's look of concentration as she poised her bow.**

Merida looked proud.

 **"The Flower Maiden." Then showed Rapunzel, holding a lotus in her hands.**

Rapunzel blushed behind her frying pan.

 **"And the Dragon Rider." then showed Hiccup as he hugged Toothless's neck.**

Toothless cooed, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around him.

 **Then it began showing other images.**

 **Shows the silhouettes of the four kids, at first in four corners of the images, before they slide together. _  
"Four Lonely Souls will unite as one.  
_ Then they swirl together to show the Earth. _  
And determine the fates of the worlds among.  
_ Then an image of a Nightmare rearing on its legs appears. _  
To battle the forces of darkness and fear.  
_ Then shows the four with their eyes calmly closed, before they opened with determination and power. _  
And compel their potential to appear.  
_ Then shows each of the four separately. _  
The Spirit, the Rebel, the Maiden and the Rider.  
_ Then it shows six eyes glaring through red smoke before it opened its mouth to reveal razor teeth. _  
Will first fight the Dragon King and set alight his Pyre.  
_ Then it shows the Demon Bear, Mor'du, claws out against a hoard of arrows. _  
Then they face the Demon Bear, whose mere face would instil fright.  
_ Then shows a hooded figure, raising her arm to cast a spell of thorned vines. _  
Then, the Enchantress will put up a fight.  
_ Then shows the shadowed figure himself, standing in front of his throne, the Dragon King, Mor'du and the Enchantress at his side. _  
No matter what they do, a word of caution to this tale.  
_ Then the four come out from the skies, weapons ready as the King looked panicked. _  
Should this group fight, the Nightmare King will fail."_**

The four stared in shock. Were they really destined for all this?

 **The shadowed figure, now revealed as the Nightmare King was shaking with rage before he roared and tipped the bird bath over.**

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jack whispered to the four, trying to lighten the mood, and succeeded.

 **Ombric seemed relaxed. He predicted for that reaction.**

 **"Now, if you don't mind, I must be getting back. I was having tea with the groundhog, and my tea is starting to get cold." he twirled his staff around. Golden clock hands appeared in front of him, winded up then opened a portal.**

 **"Farewell, Pitch Black. I'd say 'good luck' with your plans, but I already know how they are going to turn out." he stepped through the portal, leaving the man alone.**

Pitch seethed in his seat. Ombric had to be wrong. He had to be. Right? I mean, there's no way mere children would spoil his plans, right?

 **The figure finally stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he was indeed Pitch Black, Lord of Fear, and King of Nightmares.**

The Guardians exchanged looks of horror at the sight of the Fear King himself.

 **"Be prepared children. No matter what Ombric says, I will win this war."**

 **He then began to laugh evilly, as the screen zoomed out and soon faded to black.**

Silence.

Rapunzel whimpered, still hiding behind her frying pan.

Merida was silent, clenching her bow tightly.

Hiccup still had a protective arm around Toothless's neck.

And Jack had frost coating his staff, as the theatre started to snow.

"Now, the projector is having some difficulties again, so feel free to talk like morons," Tomb told them, grabbing a wrench and her phone to look up the mechanic's page.

* * *

 **So here some changes. Instead of Hiccup being with Rapunzel, he's alone with dragons living with Toothless's adoptive family, which is a pack of Dramillions.**


	4. The Lights of Corona-Dramillion Rescue

**THE BIG FOUR! WATCHING THE MOVIE! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RUN AWAY!**

 **Watching the Big Four Untie.**

 **Chapter Three:** **The Lights of Corona.**

* * *

Everyone was abuzz with all the new information. There was a villainous spirit who had alliances and was bent on defeating the new Four, who were destined to defeat him, and it becomes the talk of the town.

"Do you guys think we could do everything Ombric said?" Hiccup asked Jack, looking uncertain.

"Well, from the times I've met him, Father Time was never wrong."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Hiccup grumbled, making the three look at him in confusion, while Toothless stared at him sadly. He began nuzzling his son to comfort him. "What use will I be in this 'war'? I'll probably just knock down one of the catapults and hit one of our own."

"We all make mistakes, Hic. We learn from them more than we do with success." Merida told him. Hiccup smiled a bit, and Rapunzel patted his shoulder, while Jack patted his back.

Elinor overheard Merida's wise words and smiled, before frowning again as she remembered what she had done. Fergus rubbed her back gently.

Then the screen turned white and started to play again.

 **The screen shows the bridge entrance to Corona, and Rapunzel walks to the scene, and mouths a 'wow' to the others as she runs off ahead of them.**

The audience smile at her excitement.

 **The boys and Merida chuckle and follow her. But then Jack noticed a Wanted Poster and laughed. He nudged Hiccup and he looked over.**

 **"Look at this guy's nose!" he laughed some more, while Hiccup just chuckled, a little out of his comfort zone, being around so many people and no Toothless in sight.**

Jack, Hiccup, Toothless and the Viking Teens laugh at the sight of the Wanted Poster.

Said wanted man (Flynn Rider) crossed his arms childishly.

 **Rapunzel was looking around excitingly, desperate to take in as much as she could, only for people to continuously step on her hair. Hiccup and Merida picked up as much as they could. Rapunzel and Merida looked hopeless before Hiccup spotted some little girl braiding each other's hair. Hiccup smirked and whistled over to them.**

 **They looked over and Hiccup held up the large amount of hair, a challenge in his eyes. They all gasped excitingly.**

 **The camera** **shows Rapunzel kneeling on the ground as the girls' braided one thick string of hair after another. Meanwhile, Merida and the boys were looking around, waiting for Rapunzel to be done, and at Rapunzel's please gasp, they turned to see her hair now in a thick braid, with flowers of all shapes and sizes in it and reaching just above her ankle. She twirled around and thanked the girls.**

 **The group smiled.**

 **A short bird's eye view shows Rapunzel dragging the group through the city, showing things in their hands to show them, before dragging them off elsewhere, sending the objects flying into the merchant's hands.**

Many laughed while Rapunzel blushed at her excitement.

 **Camera now cuts to Merida, who has appeared to have lost the others, but didn't mind, as she was just admiring the view, before she spotted a memorial, as a small family, a mother, a little girl and a baby boy sat in front of it, placing flowers at the plate.**

 **"It's for the Lost Princess." the girl told her baby as Merida stared at the painting of the child. She can't help but look at the green eyes of the baby and the long blonde hair.**

 **She looked eerily familiar.**

Queen Arianna gave a similar stare to the screen, looking between the baby in the memorial and Rapunzel.

 **Meanwhile, Hiccup was wandering the streets as well, before stopping by a merchant's cart, selling cheese and bread. He made to pull out his bag of coins, before a young boy with many rolled up papers crashed into him, causing the boy to trip and loose said papers. A raccoon with a red collar and leash follows and nudges the boy's face, which looks on in panic at his scrolls flying around with the risk of getting crushed under someone else's feet.**

 **"Ah! No!"**

Varian perked up at the sound of his voice. Was he there? Then again, his father always goes to this event in support of his friend, the king. He guessed that he finally begged his father enough for him to tag along. And he allowed him to take Rudiger, though on a leash.

 **The boy immediately began picking up the lanterns, and Hiccup bent down to help. "I'm really sorry, sir! I didn't see you! N-not that I didn't want to see you! But- but I was in a rush, I wasn't looking where I was going-"Hiccup laughed and raised his hands in surrender.**

 **"Slow down! Remember to breathe. It's alright. I've had my fair share of crashing into people when in a rush." The boy sighed, as Hiccup picked up an unrolled piece of parchment, to show a really complicated looking lantern.**

 **"Is this the lantern you're going to make for tonight." The boy jumped, surprised the stranger was still talking to him and nodded.**

 **"Yeah…"**

 **"Looks interesting. Are these little babbles attached to the side meant to keep the lantern from hitting the ground?"**

 **That made the boy look up, wonder in his expression. "Uh… yeah. Yeah, that's right." He told him as he took the parchment back.**

 **"Interesting. And that's a fascinating choice of symbol for it. What's it mean?" Hiccup asked, eyes on the circle with the three lines overlapping a curve.**

 **"I… heh, I don't really know. I've seen the mark on my dad's hand, and when I asked, he never answered. I have no idea how I'm going to manage it through with only one pair of hands." The boy then got a good look at Hiccup.**

 **"I haven't gone to Corona much, but I can tell your new here." Hiccup chuckled. "You got me. I'm here with some friends to see the lanterns tonight. Name's Hiccup. Horrible name, I know. But it's not the worst."**

 **The boy giggled and shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Varian." A sniffing sound made Hiccup look to his side to see the raccoon nosing at Hiccup's hip.**

 **"Rudiger!" The boy picks up the raccoon and pulls him away from Hiccup. "Sorry, he can be really nosey sometimes. Hiccup smiled, "Its fine. He probably just smells Toothless." He pulled out some yak jerky and presented it to the raccoon. The animal eyed it carefully, before glaring at Hiccup and snatching it from his hands, digging in. Varian smiled, before frowning in confusion.**

 **"Who's Toothless?"**

 **Hiccup started, eyes wide in realization.**

"Ooooh, let's see how he gets out of this one!" Jack wiggled excitingly, chomping through his popcorn.

The others frowned. Where did he get popcorn?

Cracking could be heard over the theatre speakers and their questions were answered.

 **"Uh… My cat?"**

 **Varian just looked even more inquisitive. "Why do you call your cat Toothless?"**

 **Hiccup smirked. That question was easy to answer. "Because he tried to copy my smile with no teeth."**

THWACK!

"HEY!"

Toothless let out a chortle as Hiccup rubbed the back of his aching head, as most people in the room followed the Night Fury's example and laughed at the bantering duo.

 **Varian and Hiccup had a chuckle before the camera quickly cut to Rudiger, who was watching Hiccup suspiciously. What he smelled on the boy didn't smell like a feline. It smelled like a reptile…**

Varian scratched Rudiger's chin. "You're not so easily fooled, are you buddy?"

The raccoon cooed in pleasure.

 **"And if you want, I can help you with your lantern." Varian's eyes went wide with excitement.**

 **"Ah! Sure! If you want too!"**

 **Hiccup smiled fondly at the boy and nodded,**

Hiccup looked around, hoping to find the boy, and when he did, he smiled and gave a friendly wave. Varian waved back, a happy grin on his face. If the tailfin on the Night Fury was of any indication then he might have finally found someone he can relate too.

 **Before loud music sounded from behind him, making him turn and look in surprise.**

 **Rapunzel was in the middle of the town square, dancing to the music. She then pulls a young boy into dancing with her. Then a farmer. Then a whole bunch of people. Soon the whole kingdom was dancing. Merida walks into the scene, and Rapunzel links arms with her and lets her join in.**

The Coronians smile.

 **The boys, Varian included, watch the girls with small smiles, before Rapunzel ushers them to join. Hiccup shook his head 'no', but Jack gave a sly look and shoved him into the dance circle. Hiccup gave Jack a pointed glare as he was dragged into the dance.**

 **Jack and Pascal laugh.**

The Vikings laughed too. Hiccup was never much of a dancer back at Berk.

Hiccup was starting to feel a bit better. Rather than cruel, mocking laughter, this kind of laughter was more... friendly.

All Tomb was thinking was how confused future Varian must be that Hiccup was pushed into a dance by a cold wind.

 **The screen time skips to where Hiccup is buying a small flag of Corona and gives it to Rapunzel. She happily accepts the flag and holds it up to compare it to the many other flags stringed up above the street.**

 **Screen changes to show them still dancing, and soon even Jack joins in, not caring if a few people phase through him, because of the thrilling belief he was feeling.**

The Guardians smiled warmly. Even Bunny couldn't resist cracking a grin.

 **Screen changes once more to show that Rapunzel and Hiccup just finish a floor painting of the Corona Sun with a beautiful purple background.**

King Frederic and Queen Arianna smiled at the beautiful painting.

Bunny was also impressed.

 **Cuts to dancing for a second, before going to where Jack sneaks some cupcakes from a seller and leaves frost covered Berkian pearls, zooming off before the seller turned around and gaped in shock. The screen slides over to Jack giving the cupcakes to his friends around a corner, snickering at the man's confusing.**

"How are we finding the time to do this? First, we're dancing, then we're buying junk, then we're screwing up the kingdom floor, stealing and eating cupcakes, and all the while we're still dancing! How are we doing this?!" Hiccup called desperately, his rational mind not making sense with any of this nonsense.

"Lighten up, man. Enjoy the moment." Jack cheered, and Toothless nudged him. He crossed his arms.

"I still think it's bogus."

"SHH!"

 **A dance scene once more, before going to the library, Hiccup and Merida reading a book of mythical creatures and sharing smiles as they saw Wisps and Dragons in the book.**

 **Then shows Hiccup sitting on a staircase with Varian, as they just finished his lantern and painted it a moonlight blue with the symbol coloured in white. Hiccup and Varian smile at each other and gave a high five.**

As did the present duo.

 **The music amplifies one last time to the dance scene, where Rapunzel was twirling around, her braid swinging behind her, before the music stops and she finishes with a ballerina pose.**

 **Hiccup, Merida, Jack and even Pascal applaud her performance, along with the other villagers, happy smiles on their faces.**

The audience does the same, and Rapunzel blushes, hiding behind her pan.

 **"To the boats!" a man called, and Rapunzel squealed. The lights were coming!**

 **The scene** **changed to dusk and the Four went over to the docks, but there was no boat.**

 **"Um, how are we supposed to-" Merida was interrupted by bubbles, and then a certain Dragon floating on his back. Toothless cooed for them to get on his back and Hiccup did so, a smug look on his face.**

 **"Hop on."**

 **Toothless carried them out into the open, and soon they were just watching the sky, waiting for the lanterns to come out.**

 **As they waited, they got to talking.**

 **"So you entered the games because you didn't want to get married?" Rapunzel asked the Scottish princess, who looked down at her lap.**

 **"Yeah. I just don't feel ready for that yet. I'm not ripping off getting married entirely. I just... I didn't want to be tied down by a complete stranger before I live my life. I want to travel and see the world. Not sit in a castle, playing the harp and doing tapestries." Merida explained and Rapunzel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean."**

Elinor looked down and Fergus pulled her in a hug, the Triplets hugging her legs.

 **Up front of Toothless's back, Hiccup and Jack were having a conversation of their own, Jack flying in front of the two.**

 **"Is it hard?" Jack frowned at the question, not understanding, so Hiccup elaborated. "Being invisible all your life?"**

 **"Oh." Jack nodded, his face turning to one of hidden grief. "Yeah. I'd say it gets easier, but I'd be lying." Hiccup nodded, a sad look on his face. "Sorry." Hiccup then looked confused.**

 **"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. If anything you relate to me."**

 **"Yeah, but you had it tougher than me. People don't know I exist. With you, they do, but don't bother themselves." Hiccup looked at the ground, trying to suppress tears.**

Stoick had been trying to keep a stone face the entire time Toothless was revealed, but that one moment almost made his mask slip to reveal guilt. Almost.

Gobber, Gothi and Toothless were the only ones who saw it.

 **"Too bad." Hiccup's eyes opened and he looked up in surprise to see Jack's smirk. "They missed out on a pretty spectacular kid. I mean, who could walk around and say 'my best friend is a flipping Night Fury'?" he rubbed said Dragon's head as Toothless chortled. Hiccup smiled.**

 **"Jack?" "Yeah?" "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but... I'm glad to call you a friend."**

Jack and Hiccup exchanged smiles and laughed when Toothless got between them.

"Attention Hog," Hiccup muttered, and Toothless nipped his hair.

 **Jack smiled before Merida called out.**

 **"Look! It's starting!"**

 **As the lanterns floated into the sky, my version of 'I See The Light' begins to play.**

 **Rapunzel stares at the lights, closing in on her eyes to see it reflecting.  
 _Rapunzel: All those days watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been._**

 **Rapunzel smiles, before taking in the people around her. Merida was smiling softly at the sight, Jack was slightly hovering to get a better look, and Hiccup was lazily laid back on Toothless's saddle, watching the show with a smile.  
 _Rapunzel: Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be._**

 **The screen floats away from the Four, showing the many beautiful lanterns, before focusing on the King's and Queen's. _  
Rapunzel: And at last I See the Light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I See the Light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow sifted._**

 **Rapunzel looks at the Four once more, then leans on Merida's shoulder. At first, the girl stiffens, before relaxing.  
 _Rapunzel: All at once, everything looks_ _different. Now that I See You._**

Rapunzel gave the group big hugs, to which they returned. Toothless eventually joined in, much to their humour.

 **Then it's Merida's turn.**

 ** _Merida: All those years of precision and planning. All those years, never being free. All that time, never even given the chance to make my fate._**

 **Merida then shares a glance with Rapunzel and smiles, before looking over at Jack and Hiccup.  
 _Merida: Now I'm here, bathing in the moonlight. Now I'm here, and suddenly it's me. Standing here, as clear as day, this is where I'm meant to stay._**

 **She slowly stands up, holding her arms out for balance as she reached out to try and touch one of the lanterns.  
 _Merida: And at last I See the Light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I See the Light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted._**

 **Merida spotted one getting to close to the water and would have slipped, before Toothless's back paw broke the surface and gave her a post. She smiled and pushed the lantern up into the air again.  
 _Merida: All at once, everything is different now that I See You."_**

At first, Merida was just wondering 'since when I can sing?', before she gave the boys affectionate punches on the shoulder.

And as Merida finished her verse, Elinor made a silent promise to herself to try to understand her better.

 **Then Hiccup goes.**

 ** _Hiccup: All those days, standing by the sidelines. All those years living in the dark. All that time never even notice for who I was meant to be._**

 **Hiccup rubbed Toothless's neck, making him purr, before looking at the floating Jack and the two girls beside him.  
 _Hiccup: Now I'm here, out here in the open. Now I'm here, and finally, I feel. And suddenly I hear, hear it ringing clear, a voice saying this is my home._**

 **A firefly floats around Hiccup head, then falls on Toothless's nose, making him sneeze and nearly tumble into the water.  
 _Hiccup: And at last I See the Light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I See the Light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted._**

 **The girls laugh at the turn of events and Hiccup smiles too.  
 _Hiccup: All at once, everything looks different now that I See You._**

"Never sung before in a day in my life." Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who nuzzled him, purring.

Meanwhile, Valka and Stoick were both looking at the ground in shame, while Gobber and Cloudjumper attempted to comfort their respected partners.

 **The Camera floats over to Jack, who's backstroking in the air, looking down at the three and the Dragon, before looking at the Moon.  
 _Jack: All those years, of being unseen. All those years, living like a ghost. All that time, never once ever felt the feeling of belief._**

 **Jack then looked to the group and gets an idea. The screen changes to Hiccup and the girls talking before some lights come their way and they look to see Jack leading five lanterns towards them and each grabbed one. Hiccup with a green and orange one, Merida, red and orange, Rapunzel yellow and purple, Jack an icy blue and even Toothless got a lantern, a bright purple one.  
 _Jack: Now they're here, shining in His Moonlight. Now they're here and suddenly I know. If they're here, it's crystal clear. It's where I'm meant to go._**

 **Then they all sing together with smiles on their faces.  
 _Together: And at last I See the Light.  
Boys: And it's like the fog has lifted.  
Together: And at last I See the Light.  
Girls: And it's like the sky is new.  
Together: And it's warm and real and bright. And the World has somehow shifted~_**

Maybe it was impulse. Maybe it just felt right. But the four linked hands and smiled.

 **They paused for a moment, staring at each other with a whole new light. A family light.  
 _Together: All at once, everything looks different._**

 **Screen: Rapunzel smiles at Hiccup.  
 _Rapunzel: Now._**

 **Screen: Hiccup grins at Merida.  
 _Hiccup: That._**

 **Screen: Merida beams at Jack.  
 _Merida: I._**

 **Screen: Jack smirks at Rapunzel.  
 _Jack: See._**

 **They all nodded and together released their lanterns.  
 _Together: You~._**

The audience was silent. Before Gobber started to applaud the Four's performance, the whole audience joining in.

Rapunzel blushed.

Merida smiled.

Hiccup grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack got up and did a low bow, making the three laugh.

 **Toothless cooed and started to pedal towards an island. They all hopped off and grinned at one another.**

 **"Guys?" they all looked at Rapunzel, who seemed nervous. "We're friends, right?" they smile.**

"Right?" Rapunzel asked, hoping for a positive answer.

 **"Right."**

She smiled.

 **"And no matter how far we're apart, we'll see each other, right?"**

 **"One day." Hiccup said, rather sad. He genuinely had a good time, and now, he didn't want to leave.**

Hiccup sighed. He was just starting to like these guys, but it seemed he'll have to go.

 **"Yeah." Merida joined, not as enthusiastic as she would have liked. Though she had been around them for a short time, she was really taking a liking to them all, and she still didn't feel ready to go back.**

Merida frowned, in the same mood as her future self.

 **Jack noticed the stiff atmosphere and clapped his hand together, snapping them out of their self-pitying.**

 **"Let's not dampen the mood. Let's set up camp then head out in the morning." the group nodded, agreeing with the motion.**

 **Rapunzel set up some rocks for the campfire, while Merida and Toothless went fishing by the shore and Hiccup just came back with some firewood.**

 **Merida finally caught a nice big trout, only for a panicked roar to echo out of the trees and cause her to drop the trout back into the water.**

 **Hiccup looked towards the forest to see Mojo run out of the cover of shadows and towards the Viking boy.**

 **"Whoa! Whoa, buddy! What's happened? What's wrong?" the Dramillion continued to roar in panic. Rapunzel approached beside him and helped to sooth the destressed Dramillion.**

 **"What's wrong?" "The only reason a Dramillion will get this worked up is that the rest of the pack is in danger."**

 **"In danger?" Mojo's face then took a tired look, and he grabbed Hiccup's foot and ran off. The camera follows Mojo for a second, before cutting back to Jack, Merida and Rapunzel.**

 **"Ah…?" Merida started, folding her arms, "How long do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?" Hiccup then rose up from the ground.**

 **"Hard to say. He seemed pretty committed." He explained before the camera pans to his now bootless foot, and he wiggled his toes.**

Many let out a few light chuckles while Mojo let out an embarrassed coo.

Toothless, being a good brother, went over and nuzzled him encouragingly.

 **Mojo slowly reappeared out of the bushes and dropped Hiccup's boot in front of him. Hiccup smiled and stroked his beak, "It's alright buddy. I like the enthusiasm." Mojo smiled, glad Hiccup wasn't cross with him.**

 **Hiccup then got on Toothless's back and prepared to follow, when he felt a second weight on the saddle. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Rapunzel.**

 **"What are you-" "I'm going with you." Hiccup immediately shook his head. "Out of the question. No way." Rapunzel crossed her arms, an unimpressed look on her face.**

 **"Not taken no for an answer. I'm coming with you." Hiccup sighed. Jack and Merida looked at each other before Merida shrugged.**

 **"Sounds like fun." Hiccup sighed.**

 **"For Freya's sake, not you too." He bemoaned as Merida walked over to Mojo and jumped onto the Dramillion's back, much to his surprise. Jack shrugged and took flight. Hiccup looked between the three of them and sighed.**

 **"Fine. But this is uncharted territory you guys are walking into. So through the whole thing, do exactly as I say." They nodded in agreement and he nodded with them, taking off into the sky, leaving poor Angus alone.**

 **Angus nickered in pity at being left behind, before the sound of fast beating wings made the horse turn around.**

Jack and Tooth frowned. They knew that sound.

 **Scene changes to show the whole group flying, before stopping oversea to observe an island.**

 **"Dramillion Island; the training ground of dragon hunters." Jack frowned. "But it's full of Dramillions?" Hiccup looked over to the winter spirit. "Yeah. And Dramillions can mimic the fire of every dragon they see,"**

 **"Making them the perfect training dummies." Merida finished, as Mojo took the time to look insulted. "No offence." Hiccup nodded.**

 **"And they're now using Toothless's pack as training dragons," Toothless growled lowly, incredibly angry at his adopted family being kidnapped and taken to what was once a lovely island.**

 **Hiccup gave him a reassuring pat and then leaned forward, urging the Night Fury forward silently. Mojo with Merida and Jack. Rapunzel held onto Hiccup's waist tightly, and Pascal did as well with Rapunzel's hair.**

 **The scene** **changed to show them carefully slinking in the shadows sneaking closer and closer towards the hunters' hideout. When they finally approached the hunters, they immediately saw the cages Dramillions, being held down to have manacles fitted onto their tails.**

 **Each of them was disgusted by the way the hunters laugh mockingly. But none were more furious then Hiccup, Toothless and Mojo.**

 **His eyes scanned the area, eventually spotting Octavia and Tiberius in cages, as well as his Dramillion mother, a purple one with yellow spots, Grizabella. But he didn't see Titan anywhere.**

 **"This is weird. I thought that Hunters would jump at the chance for a fight against a Titan Wing Dramillion."**

 **"Maybe he got away?" Hiccup shook his head at Rapunzel's suggestion. "Dramillions are extremely loyal to their pack mates. They'll risk their lives to save… their…" Hiccup trailed off, horror overtaking his expression as he looked around.**

 **"Where's Mojo?" everyone then looked around, before Jack tapped his shoulder and pointed over to the camp, not taking his wide eyes off the scene. The group looked to see Mojo sneaking up to Grizabella's cage and began tugging against the cage peg to try and get her free.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless slapped their faces in unison. "Or instead of making a plan, we can jump in and improvise." Jack clapped Hiccup's shoulder. "I'll free the dragons. Merida, I'm sure you can handle the hunters?" Merida smirked, taking out her sword and pulling it out of its sheath, making Rapunzel flinch. Jack then turned to the blonde.**

 **"Rapunzel, you lead the dragons out of here once they're free." Rapunzel nodded. Jack smiled, "Ready?" Jack put his hand in front of him, palm down. The others smiled and placed their hands on top of his.**

 **"Break!"**

North smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Let's see how they fair.

 **Scene changes back to Mojo, still trying to lift the peg up with his beak, only for him to be spotted and called out by a hunter. Mojo makes a break for it, but he is eventually surrounded.**

 **Mojo snarled, ready to fight before a clang made him reel up in surprise and turn to see that his tail has been manacled. As soon as his guard was down, he was pounced on.**

Mojo whined before Rapunzel beckoned him over and hugged him comfortingly. Hiccup smiled, as did Valka. Maybe Hiccup was right about giving _other_ people a chance. But Vikings will never change.

 **"Bring out the ropes! Come on!" Mojo shrieked for help.**

 **Grizabella banged against the bars, crying out to her youngest son. Before Jack's staff came into view and hooked around the peg, leaving a light layer of frost and then lifting the peg up. The cage door slowly swung open, and devilish glee came upon the mother's face.**

 **The camera** **takes a bird's eye view of a tied up, whimpering Mojo, before he looked behind the laughing hunters. Then a worm's eye view, to show the cruel faces of the hunters as Grizabella slowly approaches them from behind. Seeing the shadow being cast over them and the blue Dramillion, they all slowly turned around, and they began to sweat.**

 **Grizabella let out a small growl.**

 **One of the hunter's pant became wet with their own urine.**

Snotlout and the twins laughed.

Jack laughed as well. "Hel hath no fury like a mother who can whoop ass."

Grizabella preened. As did Valka, Elinor (though she didn't appreciate the foul language), Queen Arianna and Emily Jane, who had snuck in and was lurking in the shadows, watching her adoptive son.

Only Pitch and Tomb knew she was there, but they didn't say anything. They both knew better than anyone how much she liked her privacy.

 **Grizabella swung herself around, knocking the hunters back with her manacled tail.**

 **Roars from the other hunters sounded off as they charged at the mother, who was snipping away at her son's restraints, only for them to be blown aside by a plasma blast. The camera cuts to the sky, to show Hiccup and Toothless swooping in and hovering, showing an air of power in their wake.**

 **The hunters looked at the sky in fear at the sight of a Night Fury, before a battle cry ranged out and Merida came into the screen, sword in hand. Most of the hunters looked surprised before one lone hunter smirked.**

 **"Come on! It's just a girl!" he said before he was hit in the head by the flat of her sword and rendered unconscious.**

 **"That's right. So you better run!" her sword then seemingly hit the camera, making it cut a scene.**

"Heh. She'd make a pretty good shieldmaiden." Gobber noted, making Merida smile, feeling quite proud of herself that she would be seen as a valued warrior in Viking standards.

Astrid didn't know why, but she didn't like the sound of that.

 **Cuts to four more cages being opened by Jack and the released dragons ran over to the bushes, where Rapunzel was waving at them to follow her towards the beach.**

 **"Let's go! Go! Go!" Jack called to the dragons before he looked over and spotted Killer and Moody. Jack smiled and ran over to them. The grey Nightmare and talking Hobblegrunt perked up when they noticed the spirit and cheered when he opened the cages.**

 **"You two alright?"**

 **"Much better, thanks. Those thugs were going to sell Killer to some arena and me to the highest bidder, interested in a talking dragon." Moody told him, sounding rather insulted. Killer's fire jacket sparked, begging for a fight.**

 **Jack laughed. He liked this dragon's attitude. "I hear that. Let's go kick some hunter butt." Killer said something in Dragonese. Moody sighed.**

 **"He said 'ass' makes the phrase better."**

Many Vikings laughed and nodded in agreement with the silvery Nightmare, as did Fergus and his men and allies.

 **Jack laughed and the two dragons joined the rider and Night Fury in the sky while Jack continued to free the Dramillions.**

 **The scene** **cuts to Rapunzel with the Dramillions on the beach, who was looking carefully at the manacle that closed around Tiberius's tail.**

 **"Maybe if we try a different combination of fires, we can melt the manacles." She then turned to the Dramillions, "Everyone! Fire any kind of fire type you know, and we might break these manacles.**

 **The Dramillions followed her orders and began firing many different types of blasts at the manacles. Anything from acid, to boiling water, but nothing was working. Until Octavia tried a combination of Gronckle Lava, let it sit for a few seconds, and then fired with a magnesium blast. The manacle broke apart, catching Rapunzel and the other's attention and they all cheered and jumped for joy and then used the combination presented.**

 **Rapunzel watched with a bright smile on her face as this amazing breed of dragon freed their breather. They let out roars of victory and flew back towards the fight.**

 **Tiberius bent down for Rapunzel to get on, and she smiled and did as such.**

 **Back at the fight, the odds were starting to dwindle for the four. Merida was getting surrounded on all sides, Jack couldn't do anything to fight against mortals except for icing the floor and making them slip. Hiccup, Toothless, Killer and Moody couldn't even land without the risk of getting shot down, and the two Dramillions were still manacled to the floor.**

 **"There's too many of them!" Merida cried out before she was grabbed by behind and arms pinned to her sides. She screamed and wiggled to get free as another hunter approached with an axe. He raised it high into the air.**

Elinor, Fergus and the triplets held their breath.

 **Before a rope of golden hair wrapped around the axe and hoisted it out of the man's grip. The hunter looked at his empty hands, then up into the sky to see Rapunzel on Tiberius's back, pulling her hair up then grabbing the axe, looking quite intimidating with the pack of snarling Dramillions gathering behind her.**

 **The hunters gulped while Merida smirked as the hunter carefully let her go and backed away in surrender.**

 **"CHARGE!"**

 **The Dramillions dived down, firing every kind of fire they held within their knowledge.**

 **Jack was standing on top of a cage, throwing his arms into the air, his staff at hand. "WOO HOO! GO BLONDIE! WOO!"**

 **The camera** **pans to show that from behind, a hunter with a crossbow was knocking an arrow in. The camera shows that the crosshairs are narrowed in on the middle of his staff.**

Jack's eyes widened in terror, and Hiccup noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"That staff is connected to my powers. If it breaks, then my control over my powers spiral. It happened once, on a Sunday. I left my staff at home and my powers created a blizzard."

Bunny frowned. Was Jack referring to Easter Sunday? Is that really all that happened?

This revelation just made the Guardians, and Pitch Black realize just how powerful Jack could be if he pushed his powers towards a goal.

Pitch started to plan how he can shift that power to his advantage.

 **The hunter chuckled evilly as he prepared to pull the trigger.**

 **Before a stream of ice hit him, and he became encased in ice.**

 **"Huh?" he looked behind him, eyes widening at the sight of the human popsicle, before looking over to who made the ice shot.**

 **Grizabella let out a triumphed chirp.**

 **Jack laughed. "Hel has no fury like a mother who can whoop ass."**

"That's totally what I said!"

The other four laughed with the spirit.

 **Grizabella's beak seemed to curl in a smile, before Tiberius and Octavia landed next to her and fired the needed combination at the manacle, setting her free. Jack cheered once more, as did Rapunzel, as they all took to the sky.**

 **Merida smiled at the scene from afar, before a roar made her turn around, only for her to be picked up by Killer. Merida looked around in shock, before letting out a string of laughter and joining the others.**

 **The hunters looked on in fear, at the gather four above them, with a small army of Dramillions, a grey Nightmare, a talking Hobblegrunt and a Night Fury.**

 **Dramatic music ensues as the camera closes in on Hiccup's smug expression.**

 **"Go for it."**

 **With a cacophony of roars, the Dramillions dived as the hunters flee in terror. Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel, who jumped onto Moody's back, watched from above as the Dramillions chased the hunters up trees, burned down their weapons, banged against their cages until broken, and more, all to damage their Dramillion hunting career and avenge their fallen breather.**

Many cheered the Dramillions on, even the Vikings, and that was something Valka was very surprised at.

Though, the only one that kept their cheers to himself was Stoick.

 **Hiccup's eyes scanned the area before they fell on a lone hunter, who was wearing a different helmet from the others and running away.**

 **"There's the leader. Let's show him what happens when they mess with family." Toothless growled in agreement, as did Grizabella, Mojo, Tiberius and Octavia. They dove after him as he made a break for the hunter's hut.**

 **"Barrel roll! Multiple blasts!" at Hiccup's command, the four of them began to spin in a spiral and fired a barrage of plasma blasts, akin to the Night Fury, turning it into a rain of fire.**

 **The hunter screamed as he finally reached the door of the hut and closed it behind him. But it did little to help shield him from the continued barrage of plasma blasts. The hunter knew this and immediately made a run through the back door, but he was thrown off his feet when Toothless charged up a big one and fire at the centre of the house. A cloud of dust cleared to reveal that the entire hut has been levelled into nothing but planks of burnt wood and ashes.**

Gobber whistled, impressed, as was Fergus.

"Not bad, laddie. Not bad at all. You lead those reptiles like a true leader." Fergus complimented, and it put a very big smile on Hiccup's face. Stoick looked between the Highlander king and his son, thinking.

He really does have the brains of a chief. It was just his brawn that was the problem.

 **The hunter whimpered and made to crawl away, but a pair of grey claws land in front of him, followed by two feet and a dark green gown. The hunter slowly looked up to see Merida aiming an arrow right at the hunter's face, and Killer standing behind her with an evil grin.**

 **The man slowly raised his arms in surrender.**

 **The screen** **fades out to the hunter now tied up to a tree by Rapunzel's hair. The hunter wiggled around, trying to free himself to no avail. Hiccup approached him slowly, a scowl on his face.**

 **"Where is the Titian Wing Dramillion? We checked all over your field and found nothing. So unless you want to join your hunting troop as the pack's current chew toy, I better hear something about his whereabouts." The hunter smirked.**

 **"Bah! By the time I tell you, the Titian will be long gone."**

 **Hiccup and the hunter engaged in a prolonged staring contest before Hiccup shrugged. "Ok. Don't say I didn't warn ya." He then turned his head over his shoulder. "Hey, mom."**

 **The camera** **pans over to Grizabella, whose look suggested very sinister thoughts in store for the hunter.**

 **The hunter's confidence shattered at the sight of the purple, scar riddle mama. "The hunter needs a little bit of discipline. Care to put in your opinions?" Grizabella's evil look deepened with glee as she strode over and plucked the hunter from his bond and then took off into the sky.**

The twins and triplets laughed mischievously as the hunter's screams of terror echoed out from the speakers.

They had a feeling this was gonna be good.

 **Finally, when Grizabella reached as high as she can go, her claws released the hunter and allowed him to fall.**

 **Rapunzel looked between Hiccup and the falling man Hiccup nervously. "Should we… um…?" "Don't worry Rapunzel. This works every time."**

 **"OK! OK! I TELL YOU WHERE THEY ARE TAKING THE TITIAN!"**

 **"See? Toothless!" just as it looked to be over for the hunter, a black blur snagged him from the air and pinned him down on the ground.**

 **The hunter was now shaking before Merida stepped up. "Now tell us where they're taking Titian!"**

 **"I'll tell! I'll tell! They've taken him west. The boss needs to Titian Wing's true fire for something."**

 **"See? That wasn't so hard now, wasn't it?" Hiccup then walked off, Toothless following, allowing the hunter to get to his knees, only for him to be pinned down by Mojo. Hiccup looked over and smiled.**

 **"He's all yours, bro."**

 **Mojo smiled and looked down at the man with wicked glee. The hunter gulped.**

The twins and triplets continued to snicker to themselves.

 **"Let's go." Hiccup helped Rapunzel and Merida back on the saddle. "If we hurry, we can stop them before they reach this 'boss'."**

Valka frowned and rubbed her arms in discomfort. She knew exactly who this 'boss' was and what he needed Titian for.

 **"Well." They all looked over at Jack. "Let's get a move on then." They all nodded and took off faster than lightning, Killer and Moody following close behind.**

 **Meanwhile,** **screams of terror could be heard off-screen.**

 **The scene** **fades to later that night, to show the Night Fury and the spirit flying under the light of the Full Moon.**

North once again stroked his beard in thought. Manny must have something planned for these four and the dragon. And if North was to admit anything, it was that these kids were quite the material. The Guardian material.

 **They finally spotted a ship bearing the hunter's symbol, and they flew up above the ship, Toothless's dark-as-night scales hiding him perfectly from the hunter's view.**

 **Hiccup leaned over to peek and nearly threw up to see Titian's beaten and broken body tied down to the deck of the ship, the hunter occasionally poking him with spears and laughing.**

Grizabella whines at her mate's state and Titian nuzzle her, reminding her that he was right here, unharmed and by her side.

Stoick is somewhat put off by this, not used to seeing dragons behave so… humanely.

 **Hiccup's glare could set the deck on fire, and Toothless was growling up a storm.**

 **"Let's rain Hel."**

 **They dive. A high pitch whistle sounds off, making the hunters look around in fear, and Titian shakenly lift his head towards the sky.**

 **"Hold on tight girls." They did as they were told, holding onto each other. "Barrel roll! Multiple blasts!"**

 **Toothless then began to spin, firing up to his limit and hitting the ship head-on. The hunters abandoned ship as the fire began to catch on the deck. Toothless pulls up when they are just above Titian, and Hiccup and Merida jump off, Rapunzel taking over on the controls.**

 **Hiccup pulled out his knife, and Merida, her sword, and they started chopping off the ropes. Hiccup then went up to Titian's face.**

 **"Dad…" Titian cooed at the sight of his human whelp, and Hiccup gestured for Toothless to land. He did, holding onto Titian's middle while Killer and Moody took places at Titian's head and tail, prepared to lift him. Merida got back on Killer while Hiccup climbed Toothless.**

 **"Let's hurry. We need to get him back to Dramillion Island and treat his wounds before…" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence, and Rapunzel didn't want him too and hugged his waste in comfort. Hiccup took a deep breath through his nose and they all took off.**

 **Jack watched as they flew ahead and made to follow before screams made him turn around to the hunters that were swimming frantically away from the burning ship. Seeing the hunter frail around in the water began to trigger something from deep in Jack's centre.**

 ** _"Jack!"_** **a little girl's voice echoed in the back of Jack's thoughts as Jack started to breathe heavily.**

 ** _"JACK!"_** **the winter spirit shook his head, willing himself out of his stupor and turned around, following the others. The camera pans to the moon.**

Everyone frowned. What was that about?

The group turned to Jack, but he pulled his hood up, avoiding eye contact with anyone. So they decided to let it slide.

 **The camera then moves away from the moon to show the group back at the liberated Dramillion Island, surrounding Titian in the field. Jack was comforting Rapunzel as she couldn't even bare to watch as Hiccup and Merida checked Titian's wounds, hiding her face into his shoulder.**

 **Titian wheezed, and Grizabella slowly approached him and nuzzled him, crooning softly in sorrow as she laid down beside him. Mojo and his siblings followed and curled up against his head, Toothless doing the same and laying his head on top of his. The entire pack was gathered around, hoping to Freya that their leader was going to be ok.**

 **Hiccup placed his ear against Titian's chest. A very slow heartbeat was heard, and it was getting slower. Hiccup sighed, tears slipping down his face.**

 **"He doesn't have long. The best we can do is make sure his passing is painless."**

"No…" Hiccup murmured as Toothless crooned sadly. Grizabella let out a wail of sorrow as Titian attempted to comfort her and children, Jack and the girls trying to comfort them as well.

 **Merida's expression shifted into one of hurt as she stroked the scales of the brave leader. Jack sighed, looking away from the scene as Rapunzel looked at Titian's sorrowful eyes, complementing.**

Everyone was getting quite teary eyed from this scene. Stoick slowly reached for his helmet and held it against his chest in respect. The Vikings of Berk soon followed suit.

King Frederic and Queen Arianna were silent with grief as well. Such a magnificent creature and it was going to meet a bitter end due to someone who wanted the dragon for sinister purposes. Every one of the Corona Kingdom was silent.

The Highlanders were silent as well, looking at the scene with empty faces. They could tell that the boy's connection to the Titian was leaving a harsh wound on the boy from the revelation of his dragon father not having much time before he passes.

All anyone can really do was be silent in respect.

 **Finally, Rapunzel's stare went dead serious as she knew what she had to do. She moved away from Jack and picked up her hair, untying it from its braid and getting rid of the flowers.**

Gothel frowned before her eyes widened in terror as she realized what her 'daughter' was going to do.

"No… no, no, no! Don't you dare!"

"Calm yourself, Gothel." The woman turned to the Nightmare King in fury. How dare he suggest that she be calm when her flower was about to reveal her magic. And for a dragon!

 **Rapunzel began to spread her golden hair all along Titian's body, making the surrounding Dramillions coo in question, as the group watched in confusion.**

 **"Rapunzel, what are you doing?"**

 **"Just trust me Hiccup." Finally, Rapunzel knelt down in front of Titian and held his face in his hands. She smiled comfortingly as their eyes locked before she turned to the others. "Just… don't freak out."**

Everyone was looking at the blonde with a question in their eyes. Quirin's eyes suddenly went wide as he realized what was going on. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize her sooner.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. So this is how it would be.

And she's not afraid of it one bit.

 **The others were silent, as Rapunzel closed her eyes and began to sing.**

 ** _~Flower, gleam and glow~  
~Let your power shine~_**

 **As Rapunzel sung her tune, her hair began to glow from her roots and began to flow down to the rest of her hair, which covered the injured Dramillion. Hiccup hurryingly stepped back, joining the other two when the hair started to glow and stayed back to watch.**

Immediately, everyone was stunned into silence.

 ** _~Make the clock reverse~  
~Bring back what once was mine~_**

 **The glow began to heal the fresh wounds on the Dramillion's body. The fire in Titian's eyes began to return. Grizabella perked up at the sight of the wounds fading, and the triplets and Toothless smiled. Pascal, who was sitting on Jack's shoulder smiled smugly as well.**

 ** _~Heal what has been hurt~  
~Change the fates design~  
~Save what has been lost~  
~Bring back what once was mine~  
~what once was mine~_**

 **The glow faded as Rapunzel finished her verse, and opened her eyes. Titian was still for a second before he pulled up his right leg and began to carefully hoist himself up. The background music began to build as Rapunzel's hair gently slides off of his body as he stood to his full height.**

 **Titian let out a mighty roar, wings raised in power and the Dramillion's cheered, jumping and spinning in circles in celebration. Grizabella rushed up and nuzzled her mate's body, as he bent down and greeted her the same.**

The other Dramillions in the room cheered as well, as well as the other breeds of dragons. Toothless leapt out of his seat and pounced on Titian, nuzzling his adoptive father.

 **Titan then looked down at Rapunzel.**

 **Rapunzel brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, before flinching when Titian bent down to her height but settled when Titian licked her cheek in gratitude. Rapunzel giggled before turning to the others.**

Rapunzel smiled.

So she revealed her secret.

It was worth it to see a family rejoice.

 **Their mouths were hanging open and they were rendered speechless. Hiccup looked between Titian and Rapunzel.**

 **"Please don't freak out!"**

 **"Don't freak out? Haha! I'm not freaking out! I'm just trying to roll around in my head how Titian, who couldn't even stand a full second ago, is clean of the fatal wounds he possessed. And due to glowing hair! And also, you have glowing hair!" Hiccup's voice was calm at first but was quickly losing its tone as he continued, becoming more and more panicked. Rapunzel winched. Jack noticed and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.**

 **"Why don't we just sit by a nice warm fire, enjoy some berries, and Rapunzel can explain what is going on, alright?" Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded, allowing Jack to steer him away. Merida placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder and lead her away as well.**

 **The scene** **fades once more to show them all around a fire, though Jack was a little farther away. Hiccup poked at the fire with a stick, before tossing the stick into the flames. He then looked up at Rapunzel, who was stroking a coil of her hair and looking incredibly nervous.**

 **"So… how long has your hair been able to do this?" Rapunzel let out a nervous laugh.**

 **"Forever, I guess?" when they didn't respond to her little quip, she sighed. "My mother said when I was a baby, people tried to cut it, use it for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power." She pulls back a bit of her hair to show the brown lock. The others remained silent.**

 **"A gift like that has to be protected. And that's why…"**

 **"You never left that tower." Merida summed up, and the girl nodded. "And you're still gonna go back?"**

 **Rapunzel berried her face in her hands. "It's complicated." Hiccup warped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. Merida soon joined in and Jack did as well. Toothless eventually strode over and wrapped his tail around the four, crooning comfortingly as Pascal climbed onto his head, chittering.**

The Four smiled.

 **"Well this is touching." an Australian accent made them all jump and turn to see a shadow in the darkness. Toothless growled and threatened to open fire, tail curling around the kids even more. "Been a while, hasn't it Frostbite?" a giant anthropomorphic rabbit stepped out of the shadows, twirling a boomerang in his paws, "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Jack gave a soft grin as he relaxed his stance.**

 **"Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?" Bunny glared.**

 **"Yes."**

Jack rolled his eyes.

"One time. One fricken' time, by accident mind you, and your marked for life as Warren Fugitive #1."

"You brought an entire blizzard on Easter Sunday!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! That's what accident means!"

"Oh, here we go again." North rubbed his eyebrow in defeat as the two argued on and on.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Tuffnut said loudly, not caring if he was heard or not, "Berk has to live with cold weather 24/7." the Vikings nod in agreement, as Spirit came down and broke the fight up. Grumbling, the two opposites got back in their seats.

 **"Wait!" Hiccup looked between the rabbit and the spirit. "You know this guy!?"**

 **"Yep. Everyone! Meet the Easter Bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund! Spirit of Spring, a Guardian of Childhood. An annoying, full-of-himself grouch." Bunny chuckled humourlessly.**

Sandy covered his mouth in silent chuckles. Bunny swatted his head.

 **"Funny. But this isn't about me. This is about something else. Fellas?"**

 **Yetis somehow snuck up on the group and grabbed them and threw them into sacks. Toothless roared in outrage that someone had snuck up on them and captured his brother and his friends, and leapt at them, claws and teeth out and ready.**

 **Phil pulled something from behind his back- a snow globe- and smashed it to the ground.**

 **A portal opened up and Toothless jumped right into it!**

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out in panic.

"Needn't worry, boy." North called down, "Portal simply took him to the Pole. He's perfectly fine."

Hiccup sighed in relief and caressed Toothless's head in his lap.

 **Phil said Yetish words to Bunny, a welcoming hand towards the portal.**

 **"Me?" Bunny chuckled. "Not on your Nelly. See you at the Pole." he tapped his foot on the floor and a large rabbit hole opened up and he jumped in, the hole closing up with a small flower.**

Merida and Astrid snorted. "Very manly," they uttered, before glaring at one another. They turned back to the screen.

Meanwhile, Bunny and Elinor were glaring at them, though, Elinor was more glaring at Merida is anything for her rudeness.

Jack just chuckled. Though, honestly, he was quite pissed that he was shoved in a sack along with his friends and tossed through a portal.

 **The Yetis shrugged, before throwing the bags in, provoking cries of fear from the Four.**

"What the heck! We were having a good time, and of course, Kangaroo decides to ruin the fun!"

"Oi Frostbite. Something must be big if I'm bringing you lot to the Pole with me. If I wanted to mess with ya, I would have just sent one of my friends to deal with ya!"

Jack scoffed and turned back around.

Spirit rolled her eyes. She really needed to sleep some more.


	5. Enter the Guardians-Enter Furious

**THE BIG FOUR! WATCHING THE MOVIE! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! RUN AWAY!**

 **Watching the Big Four Untie.**

 **Chapter Four:** **Enter the Guardians/Enter Furious the Red Death**

* * *

Everyone was a little confused. One minute, everything was calm and dandy, the next an anthropomorphic rabbit and some Yetis kidnap the Four and toss them through a portal? Jack was a bit ticked. Hiccup was confused. Rapunzel was scared. Merida wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

They couldn't even speak until the screen came on once more.

 **Scene sets in some sort of workshop. Everything was silent, until a large portal opened up and Toothless came tumbling out, on his feet in an instant, growling at the shadowed figures that were approaching.**

 **"Easy, big boy. Easy." a soothing feminine voice told the Dragon, who growled lowly at her, before other cries of fear sounded off and the others, still trapped in their sacks, and flew through the portal and hit the ground.**

The audience jumped when the bag seemed to hit the camera.

 **"Toothless? Toothless! Where are ya, bud?!" Hiccup's worried voice came out and Toothless tore through each sack, and the camera cuts to Jack's point of view as he lifts the sack off his line of sight.**

 **He sees two Elves peaking at him before rushing off at Toothless's roar, then sees three figures. One of them was Bunny, who stood with his arms crossed, not happy. The other was a man as big as Stoick only much older, but seemed very lively and fit. And fluttering in the air was a young Asian women with silver and faded pink fairy wings, and her entire body, besides her face, was covered in blue and green feathers with golden bracelets and anklets on each limb.**

"Look guys! It's us!" Tooth said excitingly to the other Guardians.

 **"Ah, here they are!" the man boomed with a thick Russian accent, as the Fairy chattered rapidly to some smaller creatures. Screens cuts to the Four's confused expressions before turning back to the strangers.**

 **"Welcome!" the man said, arms raised in glee as a small man that looked to be made of gold sand floated by Bunny.**

 **Cuts to the Four's stupefied looks.**

The present four had the same looks.

 **"You have gotta be kidding me." Jack mumbled, before Phil lifted him into the air by the hood of his poncho. "Ah, put me down. Please." they complied with the request, dusting him off before leaving him.**

Jack frowned. He hated being manhandled.

 **Toothless worryingly looked over Hiccup for injuries as Merida helped Rapunzel up.**

 **"The Yetis treated you well, I hope." Jack chuckled humorlessly as he kicked his staff into his hand.**

 **"No, no. I love being thrown in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!" Jack glared at the end, but the older man didn't hear the sarcasm.**

 **"Oh, good. That was my idea!"**

"Well, I suppose sarcasm is a foreign language to that guy." Hiccup said with the same sarcasm as future Jack used. Snotlout looked over to them.

"I think you two" he pointed to Hiccup and Jack "are related somehow."

This comment made Jack and Hiccup exchanged looks, before Jack smirked.

"Well, then bro, we'll catch up on the brotherly bonding later." he joked, making Hiccup roll his eyes with a smile.

 **Hiccup scoffed, before the man spoke again.**

 **"My name is Nicholas St. North. More commonly known Santa Claus or North. North is fine." he man introduced himself, before gesturing to Bunny.**

 **"You've met Bunny, obviously." Bunny said nothing. Just kept his glare on the Winter Spirit.**

 **"Obviously." Jack muttered sarcastically.**

Bunny rolled his eyes.

 **"And Toothiana the Tooth Fairy." the fairy fluttered over to them.**

 **"Hello, children. And Tooth is fine." Tooth reassured them, smiling broadly. "I heard a lot about each and every one of you. And your teeth!"**

 **"Pardon?"**

 **"M-my what?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Did you say my teeth?"**

 **"Open up. Are they as white as they say they are?" Tooth asked, opening Jack's mouth, much to his discomfort and to Hiccup's humor.**

Tooth blushed, and Toothless laughed along with Hiccup. Jack looked a bit uncomfortable. Manhandled was one thing. Someone forcing your mouth open and looking at your teeth was another.

 **She gasped excitingly. "They _do_ sparkle like freshly falling snow." the tiny creatures, which looked like a smaller version of Tooth, chittered excitingly.**

 **"Never thought I would see a Fairy with a tooth fetish. Then again, I never thought I'd see a Fairy in general, right Toothless?" Hiccup turned to the Night Fury, who nodded in agreement.**

 **"'Toothless'?!" Tooth zoomed to the unsuspecting Dragon and forced his mouth open to reveal his soft, squishy gums.**

Hiccup laughed even more, clutching his belly as Toothless looked away, a darker color on his cheeks.

 **Frightened, he brought out his pearly white teeth, making Tooth flutter back in surprise, before smiling as she opened his mouth more to examine the molars and incisors in his mouth.**

 **Merida and Rapunzel giggle, while the boys just smirk at the 'almighty' Night Fury at the mercy of the Tooth Fairy.**

The kids did the same thing as the Pixies tried to get a peek in his mouth, much to his annoyance.

 **"And Sandman, Sandy." They looked down to the small man, who was sleeping right side up, hovering on the spot. "Sandy? Wake up!" The man boomed, startling the sand-made man awake.**

 **"Pleasure to meet you, really. Now anyone want to tell me why we were kidnapped by Frosty the Snowman and his friends and an anthropomorphic rabbit?" Hiccup asked rhetorically.**

Jack, Tuffnut and Snotlout moaned. "Too many big words." Hiccup rolled his eyes, as did most of Berk.

 **Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache. "Too many big words." he moaned, making the girls chuckle and Hiccup roll his eyes. Sandy stepped forward, waving his hand, volunteering to explain. But he couldn't speak and only made symbols and patterns on top of his head and they were going too fast to follow.**

Sandy blushed.

 **Jack laughs a bit at Sandy's attempts. "T-that's not really helping, but thanks little man."**

 **Jack started to wander around, freezing an Elf with refreshments in his place.**

 **"Must've done something big to bring you all together." Jack gathered, before turning to them with a curious and cheeky smile. "Am I on the Naughty List?"**

 **North laughed, "'On Naughty List'? You hold the record." he told him sternly,** ("Yes!") **before turning to the girls, "And you two are losing points, running away from home like that." they had the decency to look ashamed.**

The girls did the same thing.

 **Then he turned to Hiccup and looked sympathetic.**

 **"I'll be sure your parents' gets coal this year's Christmas." Hiccup smiled and hummed.**

 **"'Christmas'. That sounds way better then Snoggle Tog."**

 **Jack and Bunny bursted into laughter. "You do you Viking blokes have such wacky names?"**

Many Vikings glared at the snickering Bunny and Jack, and the blushing Hiccup.

 **"Anyway! Needn't worry about List. We overlook. Now that we're wiping clean the slate." he told them all slyly, wiping his tattooed arm for effect.**

"No!" Jack yelled dramatically, falling on his back in mock agony. Hiccup once again eye-rolled, as did Merida, while Rapunzel just giggled at his playful nature.

 **Jack's eyes narrowed, somehow going well with his curious smirk. "How come?"**

 **"Good question." Bunny muttered, as an excited sparkle overtook North's eyes.**

 **"'How come'? I tell you 'how come'! Cause as of now, you are all Guardians!" he cheered as two Yetis behind him lifted up flaming torches and the Elves start blowing trumpets.**

"What?!" Jack sat right up, eyes blown in shock and panic.

The Guardians frowned. Why was he reacting that way?

 **It went hectic from there.**

 **Flags with the Guardian 'G' flopped down from the balconies, as the Pixies fluttered over with charm necklaces. They all rejected them, stepping back, while Toothless got one sitting on his head like a crown. He shook it off.**

 **"What are you doing? Get off me." Jack protested over the noise, as a Yeti tried to settle Rapunzel's nerves, and Toothless curled his tail around Hiccup protectively.**

 **"This is the best part!" North yelled as the Elves got into a marching band position, two Yetis beginning to wield fire staffs, making Jack flinch. He thanks Toothless, who shielded him and the other kids from the flames.**

"Thanks, big guy." Jack patted Toothless's head for shielding him from the fire. Toothless cooed and nuzzled into his hand.

 **An Elf tugged on Rapunzel's dress and Jack's pant leg and pointed to two pairs of shoes, one pink, and one blue. They frowned.**

"No way are you putting those monstrosities on my feet!" Jack yelled, pulling his knees against his chest, covering his bare feet.

"Get a grip, you big baby." Merida nudged him.

 **A Yeti delicately handed North a big leather bound book with the Guardian's 'G' imprinted on the front. North smiled and opened it.**

 **Screen cuts to the kids and the Dragon, the spirit looking for anyone that would at least lend an ear to listen.**

 **No luck. Tooth and the Pixies twittered with dreamy joy. Sandy raised his cup of eggnog in a toast, Bunny was frowning throughout the whole ceremony and North was busy trying to find the right page.**

 **"Toothless, cover Hiccup and the girls with your wings. I have just about had enough." Jack muttered, sounding pissed as he raised his staff.**

Toothless made a noise that almost sounded like 'uh oh'.

 **Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup and the girls and his head, shielding himself and them.**

 **North and the Guardians saw what Jack was about to do too late.**

 **He slammed the bottom of his staff to the ground, sending a sock wave of wind, ice and frost in every direction. The music dulled away, half of the audience was blown away, some even hiding behind Toothless's form to get away from the force.**

Everyone was silent. The only ones not wide eyed and rather frightened were the Four and the ones used to magic.

 **Everyone was now staring at the pissed Winter Spirit, the startled mortals, and a very protective Dragon.**

 **"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack demanded, his voice sounding rather pitched as he said this.**

 **The Guardians continued to stare, before North let out a booming laughter, Bunny following along nervously.**

"He doesn't understand seriousness either."

"SHH!"

 **"Of course you do. MUSIC!" the Elf was about to blow, but Toothless roared; a clear 'no'.**

 **The Elf slammed his trumpet to the floor and stormed off.**

Toothless gave an eye roll. Elves were as annoying as Terrible Terrors.

 **"I can't be a Guardian. I have to get back home to my tower before mom does!"**

Gothel smirked. Even though she was disregarding every rule she put up, she was still loyal to her.

 **"I have to protect the Dramillions encase the hunters come back!"**

 **"The whole reason I ran away was to get _away_ from responsibilities!" the kid's complaints and protests were heard clearly by the stars truck Guardians. They didn't turn down their offers to Guardianship. What made their cases different?**

 **"Look," Jack interrupted, trying to sound as calm and causal as he could. "This is all very flattering, but, uh... you don't want us. We all got our own things to do. Rapunzel has to get back home before her overprotective mom comes back, Merida needs to go back and settle things with her own mom, and Hiccup's already got a duty as protector of the Dramillions. And with me? You're all 'hard work' and deadlines'. I'm snowballs and fun times." he finished, standing by his friends, fair and firm. "I'm sorry. But that's the way things are."**

 **Bunny made sounds of agreement. "That's exactly what I said." North nudged him. Tooth turned to them.**

 **"Kids. I don't think you understand what we it is that we do." she then directed them to a huge sphere of the Earth, many countries covered with bright golden dots. "Each one of those lights, is a person."**

 **"A person who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North finished, staring at the lights, before a protesting warble was heard off screen.**

 **"Tooth." Tooth froze, her head halfway inside Toothless's head, "Let the dragon be."**

The four chuckled again as Toothless tried to hide under Hiccup's chair.

 **Tooth giggled and stepped back, as Toothless smacked his lips from the dryness in his mouth. "Their beautiful." Toothless snorted.**

 **"Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North exclaimed, hands falling to his sides.**

North frowned. He should have known Pitch was involved.

 **"Pitch?" Rapunzel whimpered, hiding behind Toothless's wing.**

 **"Who's that?" Jack chuckled at Merida.**

 **"The Boogeyman." Hiccup chuckled.**

 **"'Boogeyman'? And I thought the name 'Snotlout' was bad." he whispered to Toothless, who laughed.**

"Hey! That sounded like an insult!" Astrid and Ruffnut groaned, as did Fishlegs. Tuffnut just stared at the screen stupidly.

 **Bunny turned and glared.**

 **"This isn't a laughing matter, mate! This is serious business!" he yelled, making Toothless growl, not liking the way he was talking down his brother.**

Toothless growled from under Hiccup's seat. No-one bad talks his Soulful One. _No-one._

 **"All the more reason to pick people more qualified for this." Jack told them, waving them off.**

 **"'Pick'? You think we pick?" North asked increasingly, "No, you were chosen. Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon." he told them, pointing to the open ceiling, which showed the full moon starting down at them.**

The kids' frowned. What?

 **"What?"**

 **"Last night, he showed us a prophecy. And you're all in it."**

 **"Possibility." Bunny protested, before the Moon started to cast shadows on the ground.**

 **First it showed Pitch's figure, then a large Dragon, then a Bear, and then a hooded woman surrounded by thorny vines and flowers. Then they showed a boy riding a Dragon, no doubt a Night Fury, wielding a flaming sword in his hand, as he and a swarm of Dragons charge at the Red Death.**

 **Toothless growled at the image of his jailer, before Hiccup scratched his chin to comfort him.**

 **Then it shows a girl with unruly hair riding a horse, bow and arrow in hand as she fired it at a scarred bear.**

 **Merida gulped and tightened her grip on her bow.**

 **Then it showed a girl with incredibly long hair, using it as whips as she squared off with the hooded figure, vines and flowers curling around the figure in retaliation.**

 **Rapunzel almost fainted.**

 **Then it showed a boy with a Shepard's Crook in his hand as he came down on the Nightmare King's form.**

 **Then the shadows stopped.**

The kids in the theater basically did the same actions their future counterparts did.

 **"Well that's a nice story." Merida said sarcastically.**

 **"Hey, it could happen." Hiccup defended, making Bunny roll his eyes.**

 **"But I still don't see why he couldn't just tell us that in the first place." Hiccup said, looking at the Moon with a peeved look. Jack nodded.**

 **"I've been waiting years for something, anything, and this is his answer? To spend eternity locked up in some secret hideout coming up with new ways to bribe kids? Oh, no. That's not for me!" he yelled at Manny, before turning to the Guardians, a somewhat innocent look on his face.**

 **"No offence."**

 **Bunny stammered, stepping forward. "How is that not offensive?" then he chuckled, "You know, I think we just dodged a bullet. What would these kids know about bringing joy to children?" he asked, before scratching his chin with his foot.**

"Sour egg."

"I heard that!"

 **Jack smirked, going back to his peeved attitude.**

 **"Uh, every heard of a snow day? I know it's know hardboiled egg but kids like what I do."**

 **"But none of them believe you, do they?" Bunny goaded, "See, your invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny smirked as Jack looked away, upset. Hiccup glared at the rabbit and screen goes to his hand, which cracked as he balled it into a fist.**

"Um, Hiccup looks pissed." Tuffnut called out, as even Astrid got wide eyed at the angry Hiccup.

 **"Well, that's because none of you did anything about it!" he yelled, getting in between the surprised Spirit and the shocked Guardians. "Maybe if you had stopped sitting on your rumps, painting eggs and wrapping presents, Jack wouldn't be known as just an expression! And honestly, where were any of you when we were all going through our own struggles?!"**

The Guardians had the decency to look shameful. Where were they when Hiccup was bullied and exiled and turned away by both of his parents for his dreams? Where were they when Rapunzel was sheltered and told exaggerated stories about the outside world? Where were they when Merida ran away from home and struggled with her sense of worth? Where were then when Jack first came to exist and didn't know what was going on when people couldn't see him?

 **"Don't get into things that don't concern you, _Runt."_ Hiccup bit his lip, that one word hitting home.**

Toothless snarled, banging his head trying to get out from under his brother's chair so he could charge the rabbit for even breathing such a word. Hiccup had to hold him by his tail to stop him from tearing him limb from limb. Stoick was a bit shock at how overprotective he was of his son.

 **Sandy blew his cheeks, his stature screaming 'awkward', before he tapped North with an expression that said 'Do something!' North turned to the kids.**

 **"Kids. Walk with me."**

"Uh oh." the rabbit mutter, shutting up immediately when Toothless growled.

 **Screen cuts to North leading them through the workshop, taking them to his office.**

 **"Look, its nothing personal North. But you got the wrong kids, okay? It's not our thing." Jack told him, as many Elves rushed off to hide as Toothless walked by.**

 **"Man in Moon says it is your thing. Now come!"**

"Manny probably said a lot of things." Jack muttered, making North mock glare at him.

 **"Slow down, will ya? I've been trying forever to bust in here! I want to get a good look." Jack chuckled, struggling to keep up as he continued to look around. North turned around with a small glare.**

 **"What do you mean 'bust in'?"**

 **"Don't worry," Jack waved off, as a Yeti from behind him turned around: Phil. "I never got past the Yetis." he then saw Phil, completely unafraid when he punched his palm with his fist. "Oh, hey Phil."**

"We're still gonna have talk about those 'break ins'." North told him.

Jack chuckled.

 **Screen goes to follow Hiccup and Toothless, who were looking at all the ice sculpture scale models of toys and castles, while Yetis were copying them wood by brick. Hiccup smiled as he ducked under a flying wooden Dragon, then rushed up to walk by North.**

 **"I always thought it was the Elves that made the toys." North chuckled at the Viking.**

 **"We just make them believe that." he leaned over to whisper, making Hiccup laugh.**

Hiccup laughed. The Elves reminded him of Terrible Terrors.

 **Merida raised an eyebrow at some Elves that had wrapped themselves up in some tinsel, lighting themselves up like a Christmas tree.**

 **"Very nice!" North exaggerated, placing a hand on Merida's shoulder to make her continue, "Keep up good work."**

Merida chortled and Elinor resisted the urge to tell her that a Princess does not chortle.

 **They then walked past a Yeti that was painting a toy robot blue.**

 **"I don't like it! Paint it red." the Yeti cried out, looking over to a whole stack of blue robots and groaned, banging his head on the door. Rapunzel stopped in front of his desk, and gave him a comforting pat.**

 **"Keep up the good work." she cheered, before rushing off.**

 **They finally reached North's office and went inside, Toothless unable to fit, due to his large body.**

Everyone laughed at how Toothless got his head stuck in the doorway and tried to shuffle in.

 **"Stay out here, bud." he let out a sad warble. "Don't worry. We'll only be a minute. Until then, play with the Elves or Pixies or something." Toothless groaned and sat down, looking around the workshop...**

 **Before looking at his feet to see a whole herd of Elves looking at him. He warbled in concern.**

Toothless let out the same kind of sound as some Elves began to descend towards him, making him hiss.

Hiccup chuckled. If the Elves were anything like Terrors, he better ready himself.

 **Screen cuts to inside North's office, filled with ice sculptures and wooden puppets etc. Camera floated to North, who picked up a plate.**

 **"Fruitcake?"**

 **Jack frowned. He didn't like Fruitcake that much. "No thanks."**

 **"I'm good, thank you."**

 **"Maybe later."**

 **"No thank you."**

 **North's face then shifted to a glare as he tossed the plate aside. "Now we get down to tacks of brass."**

 **Jack eyes narrowed in confusing as North cracked his knuckles. "'Tacks of...'"**

 **The doors slammed shut, locking up and throwing away the key. Toothless crooned in shock and tried to scratch through the door.**

 **"Toothless!" Hiccup ran to the door and tried to force it open, but had no luck. Jack turned to North, about to demand what was going on, before North started to march over to him, making him back up to the door.**

 **"Who _are_ you, children? What is your Center?" he asked them, tapping Jack's chest where his heart was.**

"What/What?"

 **"I'm-I'm sorry, what? 'Center'?"**

 **"If Man in Moon chose you to be Guardians, then he must sense something special in each of you." the kids looked confused, as North stepped back. Jack sighed and slowly stepped back to the others.**

 _Something special?_ The four thought. _What could possibly be special about us?_

 **North rubbed his chin in thought, before shaking his pointer finger in the air, as though he had a brain storm and went over to his shelf. He picked out a Russian Nested Doll that looked like North with two golden swords.**

 **"This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating." he chuckled, "But if you get to know me a little, well, here." he passed it to Rapunzel, who frowned before twisting the top off, to reveal a smiling North.**

 **"Your... downright Jolly?" Jack smiled/smirked, and he nodded, before motioning to continue. Rapunzel opened it again to reveal North wrapped up in a red cloak.**

 **Hiccup took a wild guess. "Mysterious?" he nodded, making him smile.**

 **Another one, showing him with a red face, roaring madly. Merida looked up at him, "Fearless?" he grinned.**

 **Rapunzel looked at one with North cuddling a baby deer with a tear of joy. "Caring?" he smiled, then held his hand out.**

 **"And at my Center." she tipped the doll, and a tiny baby version of North wrapped up in a red bundle came out.**

"Okay, now I'm confused." Jack said, and they nodded.

 **"And there's a tiny wooden baby." Jack moaned, rubbing his forehead in confusion.**

 **"Look closer. What do you see?" he urged, and Jack shrugged, taking the baby in his hand.**

 **"You have big eyes." he commented, looking at the unusually large baby blue eyes.**

 **"YES!" they jumped at North's cheer** (As did the present Four) **. "'Big eyes'! Very big, because they are full of Wonder!" he told them, shaking Hiccup's shoulder, before wondering around the office.**

 **"That is my Center. It is what I was born with! Eyes that see the Wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and Magic in the air!" he cried as a toy Dragon flew past them and out into the workshop, giving the camera a breathtaking view.**

 **"This Wonder is what I put into the World! And what I protect in Children! It is what makes me a Guardian." he told them passionately as the camera guided back to him and the kids as they stood by the balcony, watching a wooden Hummingbird.**

Everyone, especially the kids, were in awe at the raw passion in his voice as he spoke of his purpose proudly.

 **He turned to them with a soft smile. "It is my Center. What are yours?"**

 **Hiccup looked away. Rapunzel looked at her feet. Merida clutched her bow tightly. And Jack just shrugged.**

 **"Don't know." North moved his fingers over the doll, and Jack let out a small smile to the old man's direction.**

 **Merida then let out a bark of laughter. They looked over to her with a raised eyebrow and she pointed somewhere behind them. They looked and clutched their bellies in laughter as Toothless stared back at them in a deadpan way, covered head to toe in tinsel lights, Christmas ornaments and a little star on his head. With a grumble, he shook it all off, making them laugh even more.**

The audience laughed at how funny Toothless looked just then, and he just grumbled, hissing when he saw some Elves trying to sneak his way towards him.

 **The scene eventually faded from the group laughing together to the balcony outside the workshop, to show Hiccup swinging his legs off the balcony, a look of deep thinking on his face. He was alone, before a large shadow cloaked his body, and a comforting rumble made him tilt his head backward. He grinned, "Hey bud."**

 **Toothless warbled in greeting.**

 **Hiccup let out a long sigh and looked out into the horizon. "I don't know what to do, bud." He started, "According to the 'Man in the Moon' I'm a part of this big prophecy involving saving the world. But it also involves me having to kill a dragon to do it. But we both know that I can't."**

 **Toothless warbled to him, subtitles appearing as he tried to say to his brother 'You can't save everyone, little brother' but Hiccup just shook his head.**

 **"I wish I could understand you." Toothless let out a Draconic sigh. 'Me too,** **Sál. Me too'.**

Everyone was silent, the somber music taking a bit of a toll on everyone's emotions.

Meanwhile, Furious looked on in disgust. Nothing could kill him. He is eternal.

 **The two were silent, staring out into the sunrise. Toothless then perked up and nudged Hiccup's shoulder for his attention. Hiccup turned to face him, and Toothless presented his saddle to him, grinning.**

 **Hiccup smiled.**

 **Scene changes to above the clouds, when Toothless suddenly appears with a twirl before spreading his wings and flying away. Hiccup smiles as the two fly above the clouds of the North Pole, the former letting out whoops of delight as they flew to their hearts content.**

 **"Come on! Let's see what you got today!" Toothless warbles, before closing his wings, allowing the two of them dive down next to the cliff of North's Workshop. Hiccup lets out a woo-hoo as Toothless opens his wings at the last second, stopping their descent and then speeding over the frozen waters.**

 **Close up to Hiccup's face, smiling before spotting something. The camera cuts to an arch of ice. Hiccup smiles. "Ready?" Toothless nods.**

 **Hiccup then takes his foot out of the stirrup, making the makeshift fin start to flail around, nearly throwing Toothless off as he tries his best to stay aloft. Hiccup then stands on the saddle.**

 **"Easy!"**

Everyone looks on with worry. Stoick's grip on his chair made his knuckles go white.

 **Then Hiccup made a leap, going over the arch while Toothless went under, and then the two was connected again as Hiccup landed back on the saddle with an 'oof' and re-connected his foot with the stirrup, allowing the fin to open up naturally.**

 **"Yes! Finally!"**

"'Finally'? You mean you attempted something like that before?" Astrid asked, disbelief in her tone.

Hiccup blushed. "Uh… yes? Several times actually. Those last times though never ended that well."

Astrid continued to look at him in incredulity, before she nodded, looking impressed. The boy who she wouldn't trust with a dagger had done a death-defying act time and time again, and with a dragon no less. Clearly not as cowardly as she thought he was.

 **They took off towards the clouds again, this time just drifting and relaxing. Hiccup laid back on the saddle, once again looking deep in thought. When Toothless warbled in question, Hiccup smiled and patted his neck.**

 **"Don't worry bud. I'm gonna figure this out. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."**

 **Toothless gave a grin before he noticed something poking out of the clouds. A twirling tail. Toothless let out a warning growl, making Hiccup frown. "What's up, bud?" he sits up and notices the tail, which starts to sink back under the clouds.**

 **"Okay." Hiccup said, placing a gentle hand on Toothless's head, "No sudden moves."**

 **They watched the line of clouds, dead silent. In the silence, they began to hear something. Whispers.**

Fishlegs's eyes widened in terror.

"The whisper."

 **Hiccup's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, Odin."**

 **With a loud shriek, a Whispering Death shot out of the clouds and zipped around the duo, before stopping in front of them.**

Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of the hostile dragon made everyone jump.

 **Toothless growled and Hiccup looked on with worry. They knew this Whispering Death.**

 **"Groundshaker."**

 **The Whispering Death let out a malicious hiss, while Toothless growled.**

"Groundshaker?" Snotlout asked.

"Toothless's rival. He and Groundshaker had some sort of spat in the past. I don't what, but it's quite a grudge."

Toothless growled, as though to confirm the claim.

 **"Hold on. Hold on!"** **Hiccup told the Night Fury, wanting to wait at the last possible moment for an attack.**

 **And one did come. Only from behind.**

 **A roar made Toothless turn his head around, and his eyes became slits as he noticed the quickly ascending shape, claws out towards.**

 **Hiccup was then snatched from Toothless's saddle by a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup cried out in shock as Toothless flapped around in the air, trying to stay airborne long enough to fire a plasma blast at Hiccup's kidnappers, only for Groundshaker to spin around and hit Toothless's stomach full force with his tail, forcing him to descend back first towards the iced over water.**

 **"TOOTHLESS!"**

 **Toothless roared out to Hiccup, actually speaking in English as he neared the ice.**

 **"HICCUP!"**

 **And then hit the ice and break through into the frozen waters with a sickening crack.**

Jack flinched at the sound of the ice breaking. He didn't know why, but something about hearing the ice shatter under Toothless's weight made him terrified.

Pitch smirked, feeling Jack's terror from the second floor.

 **After three seconds of being submerged in the water, Toothless leapt out and attempted to fly towards his brother, but ended up falling back into the water. He tried again, this time, trying to find a footing on the ice around him, so he could pull himself out of the water and attempt to chase them on foot or run to Jack and the girls for help, but the ice continued to break under his paws.**

 **Toothless let out a helpless cry as he watched his brother get taken away. Scene changes to show the back of Groundshaker's head, watching Toothless struggle and let out an evil chuckle, before turning to follow the swarm of dragons.**

 **Toothless watched as Hiccup's struggling form and the swarm eventually become black dots in the sky.**

Everyone was looking on with fear for the Viking boy. What did the dragons want with him?

 **Scene cuts to the balcony Hiccup and Toothless were previously on, dead silent until Jack appeared at the door.**

 **"Hey, Hiccup. Me and the girls were just about to talk about this whole 'Guardian' thing. Feel like joining…" Jack trailed off when he realized that the balcony was vacant of the Viking boy and the Night Fury. Jack looked around, confused. He was just in the next room with the others while Hiccup went to get some air. They didn't see him re-enter the room.**

 **"Hiccup?" Jack continued to look around, "Toothless?" when he didn't hear a response, his tone took a turn for worry.**

 **"Hiccup?" when silence met his ears again, he called out to the other room. "Merida! Rapunzel!" he turned back to the empty balcony as the girls appeared behind him. "Hiccup!" he called to the boy again, making the girls notice the youngest's absence.**

 **"Where is he?" "I don't know."**

 **They look around, dramatic music settling in as the scene cuts back to the still struggling Toothless. Finally, after one final attempt to pull himself out of the water, he pulled his head back and shot a plasma blast into the sky. The shot made a shockwave, one that Rapunzel spotted.**

 **"There!" she pointed to the ring of smoke in the sky and Jack took off with the wind on his back. He flew up close to the smoke, looking around before his sharp ears picked up Toothless's roars and looked down at the frozen waters and spotted the struggling dragon.**

 **"Toothless!" Jack cried out in shock and dived down towards the Night Fury, only pulling back when frozen water threatened to splash the spirit in the face. Toothless continued to let out anguished roars before Jack raised his hands to sooth him.**

 **"It's- it's okay, buddy. We're gonna help you out." Jack then noticed his empty saddle and cold fear gripped his heart.**

 **"Where's Hiccup?"**

"Yeah, where is Hiccup?" Hiccup sighed. Here we go…

"Duh, bonehead! He was kidnapped by dragons! Idiot!" Ruffnut hit her brother in the shoulder, of course enticing a fight to break out between the two.

The triplets giggled, and eventually joined the fray, overpowering the twins and beginning to win.

"Boys!" they all froze when Elinor called out. "Leave the two Vikings be." The triplets groaned and rejoined their parents, leaving the dishevelled twins staring off into space.

"Those kids… are my spirit animal."

 **Scene cuts to Hiccup still being carried by the enemy flock. Groundshaker had long since disappeared and Hiccup was still struggling.**

 **"Let me go! What do you want with me!" the Nightmare holding him huffed, clearly indicating for him to keep quiet. Hiccup continued to struggle before Hiccup noticed the shipwrecks lining up next to spires of pointed cliffs and the mist surrounding them. His eyes widened with terror.**

 **"Oh no…"**

Jack frowned, "What? What is it?" Hiccup swallowed.

"I know where they're taking me."

 **They continued flying until begins to see the volcanic mountain through the fog. Hiccup made one more effort to wiggle out of the Nightmare's grip, before giving up entirely and just continued to stare at the mountain. The flock then dove into a crevice in the mountainside, leading to a tunnel, which then lead to the caldera at the heart of the volcano. Large, red hot with lava, and swarming with different kinds of dragons. The Nightmare swooped down and carelessly dropped Hiccup down on some ground, pretty close to the large hole that many dragons were dropping large portions of food into.**

At the sight of the many dragons dropping meat of all kinds in the pit, realization cut through Stoick like a knife.

Hiccup was taken to the Nest.

 **Hiccup hastily got to his feet as some dragons began to approach him, growling threateningly. Hiccup raised his hands in front of him to shield himself before a low, guttural sound made the dragons slink back and whimper into their hidey holes.**

 **Hiccup kept his attention on the dragons before a large, clawed paw rose up from the fiery pit and landed with a thud beside him making him spin around as he struggled to stay standing. Plates of rock scatter from the sharp talons as another paw followed suit and landed by Hiccup's other side. Hiccup's arms were close to his body but carefully raised in defence as the two powerful limbs began to hoist something up from the pit.**

 **A large head appeared in front of Hiccup, and six blood red eyes opened and centred on the boy in the front. The gigantic dragon let out an evil chuckle, showing rows upon rows of long, dangerously sharp teeth.**

 **"At last we meet, young dragon rider."**

 **Hiccup just continued to look up at the Red Death, his expression astonished and his eyes wide with fear.**

 **With a whisper, he said the dragon's name.**

 **"Furious."**

 **The scene cuts to black.**

"WHAT!? IT CAN'T END THERE! WHAT IS THAT MONSTER GOING TO DO TO MY SON?" Stoick demanded of Tomb, while Hiccup was shaking in his seat, not even taking into account that Stoick called him 'son'.

"Calm down, Stoick. Hiccup comes out fine in the end. You'll see. Just try to relax and watch." Stoick and Valka hated how calm Tomb was being about all this. Their son was in the claws of the Red Death, the most vicious and merciless dragon in the dragon world.

The Big Four were worried too. One of the creatures the Guardians wanted them to defeat has just kidnapped their friend. Hopefully, the rest of them are already planning a rescue mission.

No-one kidnaps their friend.


	6. Igniting the Pyre

**Chapter Five: Lighting the Pyre**

* * *

The audience was able to sooth down long enough to notice that the screen had lit up again.

 **Toothless was pacing around in the globe room, agitated and growling under his breathe. Jack was looking over the globe as North previously instructed, trying to find Hiccup. Rapunzel was wringing her hands and Merida was pacing as well, before looking up at the spirit.**

 **"Anything?"**

 **"Nothing. I see no little green dot, or whatever is supposed to represent Hiccup's belief, anywhere in the Nordic circle." Rapunzel then looked up. "North did say Pitch was here. Maybe he tampered with the globe." this made Jack frown and he hit the globe with his fist in frustration.**

Hiccup was touched that his new friends were so concerned about him. Toothless was glad that Hiccup finally found a pack he can trust and rely on. But he couldn't focus on that at the moment. He needed to make sure that his brother was safe.

 **North then entered the room, Phil close behind. The two then approached Toothless. "Alright dragon. Just tell everything that happened to Phil. He's well versed in Dragonese and he'll explain everything." Toothless looked between North and the yeti, before breathing through his nostrils heavily, seeing no other options. He began speaking in his tongue, and Phil began translating in his own.**

 **"I see. Hiccup and Toothless were flying when they were ambushed by the Dragon Rebellion." Merida frowned.**

 **"'The Dragon Rebellion'?" Bunny sneered beside her.**

 **"Furious's followers. The Dragon King." Rapunzel's eyes widened in terror.**

 **"The Dragon King you mentioned has Hiccup!?" Jack soon joined in.**

 **"Then why are we just sitting around? Let's go!" North held out his hand for silence. "We can't just rush in blindly. Is there anything else, Toothless?" Toothless then spoke some more, Phil translating shortly after. North frowned.**

 **"Peculiar. One of the dragons, Groundshaker, started heading elsewhere instead of following the flock." North then marched over to the globe. "Groundshaker the Whispering Death," he announced, and all the lights on the globe went out until one remained. This light was flying fast overseas, and it was...**

"Berk..."

"Why is he going there?"

 **"It's heading straight for Berk!" Merida frowned.**

 **"That's Hiccup home!" North stalked away, and over to a small crate.**

 **"Here is the game plan. Merida and Rapunzel will follow Groundshaker, find out what he is up to. Jack and Toothless will follow Hiccup. Considering he was taken by the Dragon Rebellion, best guess is he is at the Nest in Dragon Island."**

 **The group nodded before Jack looked confused. "How's Toothless supposed to come. He can't fly without Hiccup, and I have no idea how to work his fin." North smiled.**

 **"I got that covered." he turned away from the crate and presented something to the spirit and dragon. Something wrapped in a black tarp. When he pulls the tarp, what they see makes them smile.**

 **The scene cuts to Hiccup terrified face being illuminated by the lava as he stares up at the leader of the Dragon Rebellion. Hiccup tries to look confident, but Furious just chuckled. "No need to look so hostile, young whelp. I merely had my soldiers bring you here so we could... _negotiate."_ before they could continue, a Gronkle slowly approaches, a small fish in its paws. All was silent as the Gronkle presented it to Furious. The Red Death looked at the Boulder Class before in one swift move, closed his mouth around the poor dragon and ate him whole. Many dragons pulled back into their dark corners in fear.**

"Did he just eat another Dragon?!" Jack cried out in terror, while the rest of the audience gasped in shock. While it was not unheard of for Dragons to pray on another, this was a Gigantic. An alpha dragon, a dragon supposed to provide for and protect the colony. They weren't supposed to eat them.

 **"My sincerest apologies. I never start a negotiation without a little snack."**

 **Hiccup goes to take a step back, but a growl from behind makes him freeze.** (To which Toothless growled at himself) **Furious chuckles lowly. "Yes, you're right to be afraid in my presence. But in all honesty, I'm curious, young Viking. The Night Fury was loyal to me for many years, ever since I found him and gave him a purpose in my hive. And yet, as soon as he met you, he... defected." Furious's voice was calm, but the undertone of humiliation and anger was visible at the word 'defected'. "So that makes me wonder; what is so special about you, that he would abandon his kind for the very species that slaughtered his kin to near extinction?" Hiccup swallowed and straightened himself as he addressed the Red Death.**

 **"Because we share a common goal. For man and dragon to live with each other in peace." Furious's eyes seemed to widen before they narrow on Hiccup in curiosity.**

 **"You seem... familiar. Different, but familiar all the same. Tell me, Viking hatchling, what is your given name?" Hiccup gulped once more.**

 **"Hiccup." Furious growled.**

 **"Speak up!" the boy flinched, feeling helpless without his dear friend with him before he coughed and glared. "Hiccup." He announced. "My name is Hiccup." Furious reeled back in surprise, but not at Hiccup's disrespectful tone, but at his name.**

 **"Hiccup?" he questioned, looking deep in thought. Hiccup looked nervous and prepared to flee before the Red Death's next words made him stop in surprise. "There was a boy I knew. Born a Viking, but we grew up together. He was my best friend. Practically my brother in all but species. He, too, was named Hiccup by his sire. He was known as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second by his colony."**

 **Hiccup could only look shocked. "My ancestor?"**

Everyone in Berk frowned to each other in confusion. Everyone, of course, knew about Hiccup the Second, the Traitor who sided with Dragons. He was, in fact, the reason everyone didn't want Valka or Hiccup to sympathies with the enemy. But no-one knew about Hiccup II being allies with such a beast.

 **"You're related?" Furious asked, inquisitive before he chuckled almost kindly. "Of course you are. You are the spitting image of him when he was your age. When you first came here with the Night Fury, I thought it was a trick of the mind. In fact, I thought you enchanted me with some human magic and I prayed to Freya that I wasn't going mad. And you have the same beliefs we had." Hiccup frowned.**

 **"And what beliefs were those?" Furious stood tall, wings spread as he towered over the boy that was barely the size of one of his scales.**

 **"To bring peace to the worlds of man and dragon." Hiccup could only look on in surprise and wonder as his announcement shocked everyone in the entire hive. Scenes showed dragons looking at each other in surprise. Their King had a human companion?**

The same dragons did the same as their future counterparts, before daring to capture a glance of their king. If he had a human companion, why wedge war on the species of the man he claimed to love so?

 **"It was my first year of life." Furious's face faded out to white to show a baby Red Death chewing on some yak bones in a cave. _"My dam and sire were already resting in the Field of Fólkvangr and I was raised by a surrogate family. They were out hunting whilst I stayed in my nest."_ it continues to show the teething Furious before the sound of wings made him look up and rush over to his adoptive parents. Catastrophic Quakens.**

 ** _"But when they returned, they returned with a strange little creature that they decided to take under their wings. A little Viking hatchling."_** **The Quaken mother slowly lowered her front to gently place a baby Hiccup II on the stone ground in front of Furious, who watched him with a tilted head and curious eyes. _"I honestly thought this would be my first solid breakfast. But then they told me that this little fleshbag would be my new little brother."_**

 **The scene now shows Furious sitting alone, trying to look indifferent as Hiccup II gnawed on the spike-less club of his tail.** _"As you can imagine I wasn't too happy about being a littermate to a little human."_ **Furious strode away from the baby and laid down to try and sleep. But then Hiccup II followed him and snuggled up to him. Furious merely got back up and moved away once more.**

The audience almost chuckled at how child-like and light-hearted this was.

 ** _"But,"_** **Furious continued, a fond undertone in his voice, as the baby on screen looked like he was about to cry, _"The stubborn little bugger grew on me eventually."_ before Furious grabbed hold of his bear-skinned diaper and pulled into his chest, and Furious began spooning him.**

 ** _"As he grew, he was shown to be strong, cunning, a born leader. Not to mention charming."_** **Furious chuckled, as the memories showed attributes that exhibited these traits, such as stopping a charge of a boar and flipping it over his head or laying a trap for another boar to fall into. Literally. Or flirting with female dragons, who blushed at his attention while Furious rolled his eyes beside the boy. _"My surrogate family gave him a name. A dragon name; Dreki."_**

Toothless straightened. He knew what the name meant; Dragon. Toothless briefly wondered just how 'dragon' this Hiccup was.

 **The scene then shows years have gone by, with Hiccup II now a 15-year-old boy. And Furious was right; he was the spitting image of Hiccup save for the long, untamed and blonde hair and the wild blue eyes brimming with excitement and curiosity, tanned skin from days spent in the sun and a few light scars here and there from play fighting with his brother and other young dragons. And the fact that his attire only consisted of a bear skinned loincloth. He was on a ledge of the volcano of Dragon Island, watching the sunrise. Furious then came up beside him, now the size of a Monstrous Nightmare. The two pseudo brothers looked at each other and grinned.**

 **Next scene later, and it showed Hiccup II and Furious flying through the cloud, which was given a pink hue as the sun shined through them. The boy even sounded like his descendant.**

 ** _"In the end, we truly were brothers."_**

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged looks, before looking up to see if they can catch a glimpse of Furious. It wasn't difficult, but his attention was sorely on the screen that presented his past, both to his allies and his enemies.

 **The scene then shows Hiccup II working on a bear trap that caught Furious's leg. _"He would save me."_ Furious lamented as the trap snapped open.**

 **The scene then changes once more to show a group of boar approaching a limping Hiccup II. One was about to charge before a now spiked club knocked it aside. _"And I would save him."_**

 ** _"Those were the days."_** **an image of Hiccup II and Furious hugging was shown, before swirling into black.**

 ** _"But once we voiced our dreams of bringing man and dragon together in peace, that was when things went dark. We decided to watch the humans of Berk. Study them. We would camp out on Berk's very own volcano. Around this time, I was the size of a Titian Wing Nightmare, so we weren't that easily spotted. But nevertheless, we were eventually found."_** **Furious told him as the memories showed Hiccup II and Furious flying above Berk before landing on the volcano. It then showed the duo walking through the woods before Furious tripped a wire, triggering a Roper trap and tying up Furious tightly. Hiccup immediately turned around and pulled out his claw-made dagger and prepared to cut him loose, but a Berkian hunting party came out of the shadows and pointed their weapons at them, forcing him to drop his dagger and surrender.**

 ** _"After our capture, we were taking to the hive of Berk. Where the King was waiting."_** **it then shows Hiccup II shoved to his knees, wrists tied while Furious's tied up form is brought up beside him on a wheelbarrow. They look up to see Grimbeard the Ghastly, who was glaring down at the two with contempt.**

 ** _"We thought we were in over our heads. And we were. But the king recognized my brother as one of his hatchlings, that he had apparently abandoned years ago."_** **the memories cut off to show Furious's angry expression. "For being born; a runt." Furious looked right at Hiccup as he said this, and the boy looked down.**

 **He knew what that was like.**

Jack and the girls looked at Hiccup in concern, remembering his words about how if he wasn't Stoick's only heir, he himself would have been abandoned. Stoick himself looked very shamefaced, not liking what he just heard about Grimbeard.

But when he thought about it, everyone knew about the three sons of Grimbeard, Hiccup the Second being one of them, but none of their stories told of Hiccup II having a dragon companion.

 ** _"To hear that the runt he cast out had survived and had gained the favour of dragons, suddenly made him proud to be his sire. He was welcomed into the village with open arms and I was allowed to roam so long as I stayed by Dreki's side."_** **the visions then showed the two were released from their bonds and allowed to roam through the village.**

 ** _"For a while there, it seemed our dream was being realized and set into motion. Several days later, a meeting between Dreki and the alpha would discuss the future of man and dragon. Pave the way for peace between our two worlds. But, humans,"_** **Furious trailed, anger filling his tune. _"They are prone to jealousy. One of Dreki's birth brothers, Thugheart they called him, hated that Dreki was suddenly gaining all of his father's attention and favours. So he went to the alpha with the story that we had violent, rebellious intentions."_ The images showed Thugheart looking at Hiccup II and Furious with contempt as they talked to passing villagers, before storming off towards the Great Hall. He approached his father and told him his story, and as he did, Grimbeard's face twisted into fury.**

Everyone had an unsettling feeling grow in their stomach. Snotlout especially since Thugheart looked eerily like him… **Krókur noticed Hiccup's kin shifting uncomfortably and briefly wondered if he was okay, then wondered why the Helheim did he care?**

 ** _"So during the treaty, which was supposed to be a milestone for man and dragons, Grimbeard attacked and turned the hopeful event into a massacre."_** **at a table, Hiccup II hands a paper with his signature to Grimbeard, but the man was stone-faced as he ripped it in two, pointed at him accusingly, his mouth spewing muted curses, before he drew his sword, his villagers following him before only shadows showed countless innocent dragons who came to witness what could have been a historic event, be slain by the blade of man.**

 ** _"Grimbeard went for Dreki and I jumped to protect him."_** **Grimbeard approaches the fearful Hiccup II and thrust his sword forward. In the last second, Furious jumped in the way, the sword piercing through his shoulder and out his back. Furious let out a roar of pain that shook the walls of the Great Hall but kept his glare on Grimbeard.**

 **Until a gasp of pain from behind steered his attention to his brother.**

 **And was shocked to find that the blade had cut clean through his body and hit Hiccup II in the chest. Grimbeard pulled the sword out and both Furious and Hiccup II fell, the dragon on his uninjured paws, and the boy on his knees, his hands pressing against the gushing wound. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Furious as he watched his brother fall onto his side, blood soaking the clothes the village females gave him.**

Stoick felt like throwing up at the sight of the boy who looked so much like his son loosing so much blood at the hands of his own father. Suddenly he didn't see Hiccup the II. He saw his son. He didn't see Furious. He saw the Night Fury. And he didn't see Grimbeard. It sickened him that he saw himself wielding the bloodstained sword.

 **Furious was frozen in shock before letting out a roar that shook the whole island, causing the entire fight to freeze around them. The Red Death trembled with pain and rage, before he began to approach Grimbeard, a murderous look on his face.**

 **"...Furious..." Hiccup II moaned to his brother, taking his attention off his father. "Don't hurt him... please... don't hurt anyone. Just... get everyone to safety..." the hateful look on Grimbeard's face slowly shifted into horror, as he seemed to realize that he made a mistake. He rushed past Furious, despite his growls, and cradles his son in his arms, trying to stem the bleeding. Furious hovered over the two as Hiccup II's breathing became shallower by the minute.**

 **Finally, he took one final breath and the light in his eyes dimmed.**

Hiccup himself was starting to feel sick. The entirety of the four looked absolutely sick to their stomachs as they all envisioned their Hiccup in that scenario. Rapunzel couldn't restrain herself any longer and wrapped her arms around Hiccup tightly, Jack and Merida following soon after. Hiccup smiled, but it was strained. It scared how Hiccup II's eyes glazed over like that.

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second, or Dreki the Dragon Whisperer was dead.**

 **Furious let out a roar of agony while Grimbeard even tried tears of true remorse. Furious reeled on the chief and hit him with his tail, sending him flying and far away from Hiccup II's corpse. The Red Death then gently picked him up in his arms and roared to his brethren before taking off, breathing fire through the roof, creating an escape and flew off into the cloud.**

 **The camera panned on Furious as he led the remaining Rebellion to Dragon Island, Hiccup's head laying beside the fresh wound on Furious's shoulder.**

 **A flash of light and we're back to the present, with the scar, fully healed, being presented to the boy as Furious took a deep breath. He lowered himself back into his lave pit and looked Hiccup once more with a stern glare.**

 **What will Hiccup say?**

 **"WOAH!" Merida cried she struggled to hold onto the reindeer's reigns. Rapunzel's hair flailed in the wind as she rode beside Merida.**

Merida and Rapunzel frowned, before they remembered that they were supposed to be heading towards Berk. But why were they riding a deer?

 **"We should've taken a boat! Or one of those Snow Globes!"**

 **"They would be too loud. We need to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible. Comet and Dasher are the fastest Reindeer in North's Sleigh Team and are our best way of getting to Berk." Merida sighed, seeing Rapunzel's reasoning. Doesn't mean she had to enjoy it. Rapunzel's eyes scanned the sea and widened. "Look!" Merida looked to where she was pointing and gaped.**

 **It was a fleet of ships, flying the Berkian colours and sigil. The camera pans to the leading ship, to show Stoick standing at the very front, watching the horizon. Merida and Rapunzel went higher, to the cover of the clouds. Stoick squinted, but then Gobber came up to him. "Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is, in fact, a plan at all, what it might be?"**

 **"Find the nest and take it." the man said emotionlessly.**

 **"Ah. Of course. Send 'em running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple."** (many chuckled at the light-hearted humour of good old Gobber) **Merida frowned, "But Hiccup said that they can't find the Island without a dragon. How could _they_ hope to find it?"**

 **"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Rapunzel told her, making the redhead frown even more. "How?" Rapunzel made Dasher fly closer to the water before jumping in.**

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Gusty move." Astrid told the long-haired blonde, which made the girl in question smile bashfully. She was a little surprised herself with that move.

 **"What is she doing?!" Merida hissed to herself while Comet snorted. Rapunzel then started flailing around, feigning drowning.**

 **"HELP! Someone help me!" Gobber heard her cries and turned to her direction and pointed, "We have a lady overboard!" the ship turned towards her and Gobber reached down, plucking her out of the water and setting her on deck. Someone handed Gobber a blanket and he wrapped it around Rapunzel's drenched body.**

Hiccup smiled. Gobber can talk tough and prove it, but he was still a good man.

 **"Thank you," Rapunzel whispered to him, but her eyes scanned both the deck and the skies, looking for anything that was out of place and hoping Merida was staying out of sight.**

 **"No worries, lass." Gobber then turned to Stoick and whispered to him, "Now what? Do we turn back?" Stoick looked between him and the girl, before sighing regretfully and shaking his head.**

 **"No. We've come too far to turn back now, and I can't turn this entire mission around for one girl. Get her below deck. Out of sight and the beasts won't bother her." Gobber reluctantly nodded.**

Hiccup sighed. It seemed both he and Gobber were hoping that Stoick had enough conscious to turn this expedition around if an innocent, non-warrior life was at risk. Guess not.

 **Meanwhile, Rapunzel was staring wide-eyed at something she didn't expect.**

 **Groundshaker. Tied down on the deck in a harness and everything. And what was even odder was that he wasn't even struggling to get out of his restraints. He just laid there calmly. As though waiting. Feeling her stare, Groundshaker open one of his eyes and seemed to grin at her maliciously.**

Toothless' eyes grew wide that Groundshaker was in the hands of his Soulful One's father, before growing confused that he was fighting his restraints. He knew Groundshaker. He wasn't one to take defeat or capture lying down.

Unless…

Toothless' eyes grew wide with terror, before he spun around to face Groundshaker. _"Does your madness know no bounds?! You willingly surrender yourself to lead the humans to what is supposed to be a sanctuary?"_

Groundshaker growled, _"I had my orders, traitor. Then again, you wouldn't know about that would you?"_ The Night Fury growled, before turning back to the screen.

 **Gobber suddenly came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel jumped at the contact as the blacksmith started to steer Rapunzel away. "You don't want to get close to that one lass. A Whispering Death is one dragon you don't underestimate."**

 **Rapunzel turned back to Groundshaker, who was watching her go before resuming his rest. The words hang heavy on her head.**

 **Back in the sky, Merida was watching the ship course correct and keep moving. The redhead frowned, before continuing to follow. "I hope Hiccup is having less trouble than us right now."**

 **Cuts to Hiccup's face illuminated by the lava as he pleads to Furious. "Look, I get it. They hurt you. They hurt someone close to you and you want to hurt them back. But that was 300 years ago. If you give them a chance and explain why you're doing this, I'm sure they're more willing to change."**

 **Furious sighed in pity, "Just like Dreki. So naive and desperate to hold onto your inhumane beliefs." Hiccup glared.**

 **"My beliefs are for the benefit of every man and dragon in the world; the very definition of humane." Furious then let out a string of bellowing laughter. The dragons around the two slowly edged away, not wanting to upset their unhinged king.**

 **"'Humane'. What an ironic word coined by a species completely devoid of compassion for any other forms of life. Or each other for that matter." Hiccup was silent before shrugging.**

Stoick, Astrid and the other trainees shifted uncomfortably.

 **"Duly noted, but I'm sure with a lot of work, I know that we can change things for the better-"**

 **"You do not know! You can only guess. You have not seen the things I have seen. If you had, maybe you wouldn't be so willing to give your species a chance." Furious told Hiccup, "I have eyes everywhere, hatchling. I have watched as Vikings, your people raid acres of land already belonging to a colony and claiming it for their own. I watch them murder strangers or even their own kin just to defend their _honour._ I watched as they enslaved one of their own and gave them away with broken spirits. Your people have ravaged the world like a pledge." Hiccup had his head down the entire time Furious listed all the atrocities most Viking tribes have done, but by the time Furious was near the end, Hiccup had enough.**

 **"And you think you're any better?" many dragons in the nest looked shocked at how blunt the boy was with their little-patience ruler. "Rather than taking care of the 'pledge' yourself, you send the people you were meant to protect and provide for on a warpath. And I suppose along the way, you got hungry sitting on your rump all day." Furious growled lowly, but Hiccup went on. "So you upped the ante and forced your people to hunt for you as well, and if they didn't bring back enough food, you'd eat them yourself."**

Everyone in the theatre was silent. Pitch himself was quite impressed with the boy's nerve. Gothel, however, was merely reminded of the boy's mother and sneered. Mor'du wondered what kind of bear the boy would be if he was touched by his curse. Furious was silent.

 **The volcano was deadly silent, before Furious hmphed. "You would be a good beta to my colony."**

 **That was an answer Hiccup did not expect to receive. "What?"**

"What?!" Stoick demanded.

 **"Oh, come now, _Sál._ That _is_ what the Night Fury calls you, isn't it? Sál... 'soul'. You defiantly have the soul of a dragon. Do you honestly think your people will understand you and your desires?" Hiccup glowered.**

 **"Don't pretend you do in turn." Furious grinned.**

 **"Oh, I understand it perfectly. You find me to be a tyrant, yet the best kind of solider is a willing one. Like Groundshaker. Any minute now, he will lead your people to my island, and I will finally have my revenge!" Furious declared, shocking Hiccup to his very core.**

"That's why he's not fighting his chains! He's luring the entire village to a death trap!" Merida shouted. Gobber nodded.

"Smart, that one." Some Vikings slowly turned their heads to glare at him for his unwanted comment.

 **"No..." Hiccup made to run out of there, but a nearby Nightmare turned on his fire jacket, warning him from taking another step.**

 **"You can deny my warnings all you wish, Sál. It will not change your fate. And even if by some miracle you were to defeat me, you would only soon fall to the greed of man. So why be forced to choose?" Hiccup frowned, the words sounding familiar.**

 ** _"Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on!"_** **Astrid's voice echoed in his head before he 'shook' himself awake and glared.**

Astrid looked over at Hiccup. She never realized until now how much those words could have affected him. Hiccup didn't turn to her.

 **"This world will face many foes in the coming future. Should Pitch be unable to stop them, would it not make sense for us to stand against them together?"**

 **"I'd sooner skin myself and wear it as a Berserker cloak then side with you." Furious chuckled.**

 **"I admire your resolve, boy." Furious then gazed at him thoughtfully. "Tell me. Do you ever wonder about the very first Hiccup before you and my Dreki?" "Hiccup the First?"**

 **"Konungur, the dragons of old called him. He too tried to bridge the worlds of man and dragon together, and for a time, succeeded. Until Dreki's sour excuse of a father betrayed his legacy and enslave dragon kind and mankind. I implore you, Sál. Don't walk down the same path they did. For every Hiccup that tried to make a change, suffers betrayal and agony."**

Hiccup, like his future counterpart, said nothing.

 **"You are strong, Sál. Far more fit to lead, far more deserving of respect than all the leaders, man and beast in this realm. I bet you could rise above the ranks and even overshadow Pitch in the world I envision. The very moment you found the Night Fury, opportunity has offered you a chance to prove your worth. Together, we could show the world the TRUE might of dragons."**

 **The silence was thick in the air. Some dragons slowly crawled out of their hidey-holes, so that they can hear Hiccup's answer. For a brief moment, Furious smiled, taking Hiccup's silence as an answer.**

 **"No."**

 **Once more, dead silence lurked in the volcano. The colony crawled back into the shadows, fearing Furious' reaction.**

 **"No?"**

 **"No." Furious looked, well, furious as his eyes burned holes into Hiccup's. "If we did do that, we are proving everyone that they were right to hate dragons and they'll keep coming for you. They will hunt you down until only your corpses and bones are left. Billions could die, and for what? To avenge a boy that wouldn't want this?"**

 **"You know nothing of what my Dreki wants!"**

Many dragons leaned away. This was getting very heated very quickly and this clearly was not going to end well.

 **"DO I?!" Hiccup roared at an equal velocity to Furious' own cry, ignoring the Red Death's growls. "Hiccup the II told you to spare his father because he didn't want blood on your hands. And now you're dragging his name through the mud by tramping over everything the both of you worked to achieve! This is killing men and dragons, males, females, hatchlings!"**

 **"A sacrifice I'm willing to make to ensure the dragons have a place in Pitch's kingdom!" Hiccup's glare darkened.**

 **"You don't care about the dragons. Just yourself." Furious growled, rising to his full height, wings partly showing.**

 **"I AM THE DRAGONS!"**

 **He then threw his paw forward and grabbed Hiccup in a life-threatening grip.**

"HICCUP!" Stoick cried out and Rapunzel gripped the boy's arm frightfully. Toothless snarled in anger at Furious' actions.

 **Furious squeezed until there was a sound of bones cracking and Hiccup let out a heart-wrenching cry. The dragons whimpered as Hiccup barely opened his eyes to see Furious leering at him as he held him close to his face.**

 **"Rest in peace in the Meadows of Fólkvangr... _runt."_ and opened his maw to swallow them whole. Hiccup tried in vain to wiggle out of his iron grip. It was no use. He was going to...**

 **A high pitched whistle echoed in the volcano, making Furious freeze. The whistle just got louder and louder and everyone present in the volcano knew who it was. Hiccup looked up and smiled.**

 **"TOOTHLESS!"**

 **The Night Fury is shown, diving before pulling up at the last minute, a plasma blast charging in his maw.**

 ** _"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"_** **the subtitles appear as Toothless fires right into Furious's eyes. The Red Death roared in fury and pain, releasing his hold on Hiccup. The Viking flailed his arms, trying to grab onto a ledge, anything when a blue blur caught him.**

Everyone tensed when Hiccup started falling but cheered when he was rescued.

 **"Don't worry, buddy. We gotcha." Hiccup turned his head to see Jack, who was grinning widely at the boy but was sweating rapidly, his snow-white hair clinging to his forehead and breathing heavy.**

 **"Jack! Are you ok?" Jack chuckled. "Yeah. Just a bit warm. I'm good." Hiccup frowned, not believing him before he remembered.**

 **"We have to get out of here! Berk! My father-" "I know. They're already here. They're setting up the catapults." "WHAT!?" "Their planning on breaking the entire side of the volcano open." "No, no, no! We have to stop them!" "yeah... Yeah! Sure. We'll get to that!" Jack told him, but Hiccup frowned. Jack didn't sound too good there.**

Jack winched. "Yeah. Winter Spirit in an active volcano. Not a good combo for a rescue mission." Toothless nudged his shoulder comfortingly, grateful that Jack was willing to risk his health to save his human.

 **Back outside, Stoick draws the attack plan down in the sand in front of his generals.**

 **"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose."**

 **"In my undies." Gobber mumbled, "Good thing I brought extras." Spitelout rolled his eyes in annoyance before Stoick turns to his fleet. "No matter how this ends, it ends today." Gobber nodded, though reluctantly. Meanwhile, on the ship, Rapunzel looked on in worry as she clutches her blanket close, before turning to the winged serpent, who continued to lie still.**

 **Back in the volcano, Toothless fired another shot at Furious, who shook it off and sneered.**

 **"Why, Draumur? Why side with these insects? Why side with the runt?" Toothless growled, and for a moment, his spines glowed blue.**

Hiccup frowned, as did the others. Did Toothless just glow?

 ** _"Because he gave me something you haven't given me in my five years under your rule."_** **The subtitles translated, and Furious narrowed his eyes, wondering what the little Viking boy could possibly give the Night Fury what he couldn't.**

 ** _"Hope."_** **and with another whistle, Toothless prepared to fire and Furious rose from his pit to attack when the volcano's walls shook with a series of tremors. The both of them looked outside. It was coming from the sides of the mountain, leading towards the beach.**

 **The camera cuts to the inside of the mountain, before showing that the walls in view crumble away to show the outside, with Stoick approaching the mouth of the dark tunnel, hammer and shield in hand. Stoick's eyes scanned the darkness before Pleghma and Spitelout lit another cannonball and fired, the ball of fire lighting up the cave.**

 **The sides, floor and even the ceiling were practically overlapping with dragons.**

 **Stoick let out a roar as he charged into the cave. The dragons roared as well - but flew right past him as he tried to land a hit on any that got to close, as did Gobber and many others, but missing and only watched in bewilderment as the dragons took flight and abandoned their home. From the ship, Rapunzel looked on in worry as Groundshaker started to look concerned when not one dragon flew down in an attempt to free him of his shackles. From a sea stack hidden partially in the fog, Merida had an arrow at the ready, but she too could only watch in worry as dragons piled out of the mountain and took to the skies.**

 **"It that it?" Gobber asked, before shrugging, considering a win for all of them.**

 **"We've done it!" Spitelout cheered and the fleet followed suit, raising their weapons in the air in victory. Everyone cheered - except Stoick. Something wasn't sitting right in his gut. He looked at the ship and could see that Groundshaker was now struggling to get out of his bonds, and Rapunzel watched, slowly backing away.**

 **"RUN!"**

 **The cheering died down when a shout echoed across the beach. Stoick looked around wildly. He knew that voice! "RUN!" there it was again! Stoick looked at the direction at where the warning came from and his eyes widened in shock.**

 **It was Hiccup. He was standing on another sea stack, Jack laying on the flat surface beside him, looking winded and sweaty. "You need to run!"**

 **"Hiccup?" Stoick murmured, wondering how and why his exiled son was here.**

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A FAMILY REUNION!"

 **"Please, you need to leave. Furious is going too-" the floor of the cave cracked, and the entire mountain seemed to shake. Then there was a loud shriek, creating a gust of wind that nearly blew Stoick off his feet. The mountain shook even more and then there was a small whistle. Stoick squinted, and then Toothless appeared and snatched Stoick off the ground. The Chief struggled but then Toothless gently put the man down amongst his people and faced the mountain.**

 **Stoick was tempted to attack the dragon while his attention was off him, but the look on his face, the look of fury and patience, made him follow his gaze and watched the mountain cautiously. Then Stoick saw something move in the shadows of the tunnel.**

 **Something was coming.**

 **"GET CLEAR!" everyone rushed towards the edge of the beach. Toothless took flight. Hiccup jumped off the sea stack and lands on Toothless' back. They take off before landing beside Stoick and Gobber, who watch in horror as Furious bashed through the walls of the volcano, revealing his vast form.**

 **"Beard of Thor, what is THAT?!" Gobber cried, and Hiccup looked on grimly.**

 **"Furious. A Red Death and the reason Berk and Dragons have been at war for 300 years. He won't stop until all humans are eradicated." Toothless growled and Stoick looked very afraid.**

 **"Odin help us."**

Furious chuckled lowly. The Gods can't help them. Not Odin, not Freja, not anyone.

Pitch, however, frowned. He had learned that arrogance was not a viable battle tactic.

 **Furious let out a tremendous roar and made to give chase to the trespassers on his island. Stoick glared.**

 **"CATAPULTS!"**

 **They fired, but Furious merely glared, gave another roar and picked up one of the catapults in his jaws. The Vikings fled in terror.**

 **"To the boats!"**

 **"NO!/NO!"**

 **Stoick and Hiccup's warnings came in too late as Furious let loose a torrent of fire at the ships. Those that didn't burn to their demise jumped off the ships and into the waters to douse the flames.**

 **The only ones that were still on the burning ships were Rapunzel and Groundshaker. The Whispering Death whimpered. "My king, what are you doing? I did as you asked!"**

 **"Yes, you did. You've served your purpose and will go down in history as the dragon who lead the humans to their doom." Furious told him emotionlessly, and Groundshaker looked utterly betrayed that the dragon he served fatefully was willingly sealing his fate.**

Groundshaker could only look to the floor in disbelief. It was as if all of his services to Furious was gone with the wind and meant nothing to the dragon king.

 **"Smart, that one!" Gobber said as he and Hiccup followed Stoick as he storms forward.**

 **"I was a fool."**

 **"Glad to see you finally acknowledged it." Hiccup told the chief humourlessly, before stepping in front of him. "You have to get everyone to the far side of the island!" Hiccup leads Toothless along while Stoick and Gobber follow.**

 **"I think we'll stick around," Gobber told him as Stoick gave the order to Spitelout to led the men out. "Just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Hiccup turned to them.**

Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "He's not wrong."

 **"I can buy you guys time to get out of here while we distract Furious." Hiccup gets on the saddle and buckles himself in, before wheezing in heavily, clutching his stomach in pain. Toothless warbled in concern as both Stoick and Gobber noticed the action.**

 **"Your hurt."**

 **"Yeah, well. Nearly getting crushed and swallowed whole by a gargantuan dragon will do that to ya," he told them, his tone flat as he prepared to take off. Stoick comes forward and takes hold of his wrist.**

 **"Hiccup," Stoick's mouth opens and closes, and opens again, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry. For everything." Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, me too." Stoick looked between the monster that was helping itself to the catapults and back into the eyes so similar to his own. "You don't have to go up there."**

 **Hiccup smiled. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Stoick wrapped his hands over the boy's.**

 **"Just, please, be safe." Hiccup, again, grinned.**

 **"When am I not safe?" he asked before they took off to fight Furious. Back on the ground, Gobber raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Was that one of those rhetorical questions?"**

Again, Jack, and the girls, chuckled to themselves. Hiccup was glad that they, at least, weren't panicking anymore.

 **Hiccup and Toothless gained more height and began taunting the Red Death. "Come on! Show me what you got!" Toothless roared his own insult too. _"Fight us, you lazy coward!"_**

 **Furious growled and snapped his jaws at them, barely missing them. The two of them dive bomb him again and cut it pretty close. "Not even close!" Hiccup yelled, but then whispered to Toothless, "That was pretty close." The Night Fury snorted before the dragon spotted something on the burning ships.**

 **Rapunzel was trying desperately to free Groundshaker from his chains. Toothless makes a turn, and when he reaches them, hovers over them. "Rapunzel!" the blonde looked up at the boy and the dragon. "I have to help him!" she told him, turning back to breaking the binds.**

 **Meanwhile, Furious is about to approach Hiccup while his back his turn,** (Stoick tensed) **before...**

 **"HEY!" Furious turns his head to Merida's voice, only for her to fire an arrow and hit him clean into one of his eyes.**

"HA! That's my girl!" Fergus roared proudly and Merida smirked in victory.

 **Furious roars in agony and turns in his pain, his tail heading straight for the ships.**

 **"RAPUNZEL!"**

 **With a cry, Rapunzel dives off the ship and the club strikes. Sending Groundshaker sinking into the ocean.**

Merida gasped in shock that her actions may have inadvertently caused one of her best friends' demise and Gothel was promising death to anyone who caused her flower to perish.

 **Rapunzel immediately starts swimming down to help. She pulled on the chains fruitlessly, giving Groundshaker a sad look as he appeared to accept his fate.**

 **But then Groundshaker noticed something behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Gobber swimming towards them. They exchanged eye contact before Gobber dug his hook into the wood of the harness and broke the harness apart. Groundshaker looked between the two, before wrapping his tail around the both of them and making a clear shot for the surface. He breaks through the water and sets both of them down gently. They all seem to have a mutual understanding before Groundshaker flies off.**

 **"Well," Gobber started, looking quite awkward, "That was something." Rapunzel giggled** (And the audience laughed once more) **before Jack landed in front of them. He was looking a lot better now but was still breathing rather heavily.**

 **"You ok?" He asked, ignoring Gobber's bewildered expression. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Jack smiled. "I'm good. Just needed to cool down after flying around a volcano. I'm fine." the blonde nodded before a war cry from a certain redhead made them look around to see that Merida had actually scaled Furious's body until she was on his head and driven her arrows into his head.**

The Highlanders all cheered at their princess' show of bravery, though Elinor tensed up immensely. She knows now more then ever that Merida was capable of fending for herself, but that still doesn't change the fact that she was currently riding the head of a dragon the size of a mountain.

 **"Cancerous insect. Get off of me, you human filth!" Furious then began to swing his head around, trying to shake the Scottish princess off. But Merida drew her sword and dug it into the Red Death's skull in order to hang on. But she knew it wouldn't hold her for long. Eventually she'll lose her grip and fall, or her sword will snap and she'll loose a weapon. She then heard a roar and looked to see Groundshaker making his way towards them. He roared, and somehow, Merida understood what he was trying to convey. She pulled her sword out and ran down Furious's nose, before taking a leap of faith.**

 **And landing on Groundshaker's back.**

Elinor sighed and Fergus held her close once more as the boys ran down the stairs and into Merida's lap. Their sister smiled and held them close.

 **"Thanks." Groundshaker hissed in return and made to fly away, but Furious turned his head and begins to inhale deeply. Both of them get caught in the suction and are pulled towards the monster's gaping mouth. The Vikings below watch with dread before they heard the familiar whistle of the...**

 **"NIGHT FURY!"**

 **"Get down!" Gobber shields Rapunzel as Toothless fires a massive blast that jolts Furious's head to the side. Merida is thrown clear of his mouth... and Groundshaker. She tumbles through the air, screaming as the ground races toward her. It looked like it was over for her until she's suddenly caught by the leg.**

"YEAH!" The twins cheer at what they saw as an awesome and holy terrifying experience.

 **Hiccup looks down, but can't see her. "Did you get her?" Toothless looks below him to see Merida smiling at him. He returns it, only with no teeth. He then gently set her down beside Rapunzel, Jack, Gobber and Stoick and lands beside them. The former two look them over. "You guys okay?" "Yeah." "We're fine. But how in Helheim are we supposed to beat him?" Hiccup wonders aloud as they watch him scrap his paw on his wounded face.**

 **"Let's not think about beating him. Right now, let's think about weakening him." Stoick told them. Hiccup groaned once more, adrenaline wearing off and leaving him clutching his stomach once more.**

 **"Hiccup!" Rapunzel surged forward, just as Furious recovered and looked over to them, sneering as he watched the blonde that smelled of ancient magic help the Dragon Whisperer stand.**

 **"We're gonna need a miracle." the auburn boy whispered. Stoick looked between him and Gobber. The two elder men exchanged looks and nodded, before turning to his son.**

 **"You get you and your friends out of that monster's sight, son. We'll buy you some time to make a getaway."** ("WHAT!") **Hiccup shook his head, gripping his father's arm.**

 **"Dad, no-"**

 **"This is not up for discussion. You will escape. You will lead our people off this island. And you will keep them safe. Keep them on a better path than I ever did."**

 **Hiccup couldn't say anything. Only stare up at his father in surprise. Stoick placed a tender hand on his son's cheek, before turning to Toothless.**

 **"You take care of my boy, dragon."**

 **Toothless cooed, _"Always have, always will."_ the two seemed to come to an understanding. Stoick nodded, then nodded at Gobber again, and then turned to Furious.**

 **"Here!" he called to the tyrant and rushed forward. Gobber chuckled, "Oh no. HERE!" axe-hand raised, they quickly got the Red Death's attention. Stoick grabbed one of the spikes hammered down on the beach and threw it, nearly hitting one of Furious's eyes.**

 **"Fight me!"**

 **"No! Fight ME!"**

 **Their constant bickering made Furious look between them before standing tall, deciding to kill them both in one move. Stoick and Gobber braced as Furious inhale deeply.**

Hiccup didn't want to look. He didn't want to see his father die. But he couldn't force himself to look away. Rapunzel and Merida grip his hands tightly and Jack squeezed his shoulder. Even the triplets tried to offer their comfort.

 **Back from where they're standing, Hiccup couldn't sit still any longer and tried to move forward. Merida grabbed him and held him back as he reached out towards his father. "DAD!"**

 **Gas started to build in Furious's throat.**

 **Before a blast from behind knock threw Furious off and from the smoke appeared...**

 **"What?"**

 **It was a blue Nadder, a red Nightmare, a brown Gronckle and a green Zippleback, all flying together as a flock and flying around Furious's head towards the group.**

 **But what was even more strange was the people on the dragons' backs.**

 **"Astrid?" Hiccup's tone was coloured in surprise as he watched the blonde he crushed on and shared his secret with ride the Nadder and lead the other teens on a full-on assault against Furious, who couldn't keep up with the onslaught.**

The audience cheered, while Furious growled furiously at the screen. How dare they attack him? He was the dragon king!

 **before they flew towards them. Astrid urged her dragon to swoop down and grabbed Stoick and Gobber off the ground and landed beside them.**

 **"Astrid. How did you...?" the Hofferson smiled warmly.**

 **"You thought me a few things, remember?" Hiccup smiled. Before Furious's bloodthirsty roar got their attention.**

 **"You think you've won!? Remember what I said, Sál. The runts before you have tried to unite us. And they both failed! Whatever this is," He gestured to the Vikings behind them, which were accompanied by the frightened dragons of Furious's hive. "It won't last!"**

 **Hiccup stepped forward, using Toothless as support, as he was still clutching his side in pain.**

 **"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!"**

 **The two of them sneered as everyone behind them exchanged glances. Some even shook their heads in disagreement to Furious's words.**

 **"I don't know." Hiccup finally said, "But for now, I don't really care. I didn't want to believe that you were beyond reason, and I still do. But I understand now that I can't afford to take that risk. If it comes to it, I will do everything I can to stop you from abusing your power on another dragon again."**

 **The Red Death growled ferociously, the two of them getting into a staring contest. After a few, agonizing minutes, Furious hisses, then smiles slyly and adjusts himself.**

 **"I respectfully withdraw, Sál. But know this. Even if your reign is fruitful, your efforts will be for naught. Humans are a greedy species after all."**

 **"I'll deal with that bridge when I get to it."**

 **Furious glared, "Heed my words, Sál. Hope blinds us with false promises. Just like fire blinds us with beauty. And fire is a jealous thing, young hatchling. It swallows everything in its path because it wants the beauty all to itself. And that is when you need to be careful."**

 **"Careful of what?"**

 **There was a pause, and Furious, for a second, looked sad. "Of getting burned."**

 **And with the last words, he spreads his massive wings and flies away.**

 **Everything was quiet until the massive dragon disappeared amongst the clouds, and one of the Vikings cheered.**

 **"WE DID IT!"**

 **Soon everyone followed, and even the dragons joined in the cheer by shooting their respective fires into the sky.**

The audience cheered as well along with their future counterparts. They beat him. They really beat the Dragon King!

 **Hiccup smiled, before the camera goes into his perspective to show that it was starting to get very foggy. Jack appeared in front of him, concerned. "Hic', you okay?" Jack's voices seemed to bounce around, as Hiccup's perspective tipped sideways, before finally falling down, facing the sky.**

 **"Hiccup!/Hiccup!" "SON!" "RAWR!"**

 **Jack and the girls, Stoick and Toothless appeared above him as the Dragon Whisperer slowly lost consciousness.**

 **The scene fades to black.**

"What! Are you serious!?"

"Sorry, alright! I can't help how these things are set up!"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

 **Really, really sorry for the delay everyone. Moving day + moving into the back yard shed because privacy = no internet in shed + mid-year exams really does a number on daily writing. But I'm visiting my dad out of state which means I'll be able to re-visit this agenda until holidays are over, or until I move my computer into the internet vicinity and get back to my average day life.**

 **Until then, see you guys soon!**


	7. Earn Your Iron-Mor'du's Siege

**Chapter Six: Earn Your Iron/Mor'du's Siege**

* * *

Hiccup was a bit uncomfortable. As everyone was waiting for the screen to show more about his future adventure, he can feel the waves of concern radiating off many, especially from his friends and his father.

Merida was fiddling with the string of her bow while Rapunzel lightly pulled strains of her hair. Jack was now flipping a coin made of ice and Toothless was fidgeting restlessly in his stone slab seat.

 **The camera blinks slowly in Hiccup's POV, as he slowly wakes up, his vision blurry as bright lights shone in his vision. The fuzzy image of his father's face didn't hide his determination as he carried his son in his arms.**

Stoick breathed a sigh of relief. He's okay. He's going to be okay.

 _ **"Is he gonna be alright?"**_ **Came a muffled feminine voice from beside him. Merida. His vision went black once more. It opened once more to show the wooden ceiling and the blurred out faces of his friends and family standing over him.  
**

 _ **"Come on, Hiccup. Wake up."**_ **Came to a male voice this time, with the same worried tone. Jack.**

Hiccup smiled softly. They _do_ care.

 **Then the screen cuts to Hiccup's sleeping face, his head resting on a pillow. Toothless face leans over him, sniffing softly before pulling back, whining and grumbling impatiently. Hiccup stirs, before slowly opening his eyes. Toothless rumbles, wiggling excitingly as he begins nudging his face. Hiccup smiles tiredly.**

"Someone was clearly getting impatient." Jack nudged Hiccup brotherly, making him giggle. Deep down, Jack was just glad that Hiccup was going to be okay.

 **"Hey, Toothless." Hiccup's hand reach out to his face as Toothless continues to nudge him, "I'm happy to see you to bud." the boy giggles, before Toothless accidentally steps on his groin. He bolts upright with a yelp, before noticing his surroundings.**

Every guy in the room winched at the pain that no honest man should ever endure. The girls just giggled.

 **"I'm in my old house." he starts slowly before he looks over Toothless, who continues to wiggle in his place like an energetic puppy. "YOU'RE in my old house!" Toothless doesn't seem to notice his rising panic, as he proceeds to leap around the small confines of the hut, knocking down numbers of decor and furniture, before eventually jumping up onto the rafters, totally ignoring Hiccup's protest.**

Everyone was losing it as the Offspring of Lightning and Death acted like a happy puppy dog, the Berkians especially.

They truly were wrong about dragons. They were just like them. They could think. They could feel. They could lose or win.

 **"Oh, come on!" Hiccup throws the cover off but immediately falls over, a week of not using his legs making them feel even more twig-like and breakable. The Night Fury jumped down and nudges under Hiccup's body, helping him stand and walk over to the door.**

 **"Thanks, bud."**

 **They reach the door at their own pace. Hiccup opens it up...**

 **Only to immediately close it when a Monstrous Nightmare roars in his direction.**

Everyone jumped.

"Dragon raid? And in the middle of the day? What was going on?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Yeah! Didn't the whole 'dragons and humans are enemies' thing blow over after the island?" Snotlout finished off.

 **"Toothless. Stay here." The Night Fury rolled his eyes. _"Says the human who just woke up from a coma to the Night Fury Dragon."_ the subtitles underneath him say **(cue giggles from the audience) **before Hiccup opens the door once more to reveal the Nightmare to be Hookfang, with Snotlout riding his back.**

 **"C'mon! Let's go!" Snotlout instructed, before zooming off with many different riders of his tail.**

 **Hiccup could only look around in bewilderment at the amazing vista he was seeing: Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one appeared upset. There was not a sword or a stray claw or tooth insight. Under the framework of a massive barn, a Nadder blasts her fire onto a metal brace, stepping back to let the male Viking beside her hammer it into shape. Not too far away, a Gronckle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth, showing a Viking what he's found, achieving a pat on the head. Another Viking places a soothing balm on a Zippleback's scarred leg, receiving licks from both heads as thanks.**

Hiccup looked just as bewildered as his future counterpart before his face split into the biggest grin he could muster.

He did it.

HE ACTUALLY DID IT!

Stoick and Valka were quite surprised themselves.

 **Hiccup could only stand dumbfounded. "I knew it. I'm dead." Stoick chuckled as he stepped into the shot, patting his son's shoulder.**

 **"No, but you gave it your best shot." Stoick's smile was warm as he gently ushered Hiccup forward, gesturing to all the work that had been done. "What'd you think?"**

 **"I... I don't have the words."**

"I really don't."

 **"HICCUP!"**

 **The boy jumped** **before an overexcited blonde girl bowled him over. Rapunzel hugged him tightly as Merida and Jack came up beside them and joined the hug. The camera cuts to Hiccup's face, turning blissful as he returned the embraces.**

Hiccup smiled as the group huddled in closer around him before Toothless picked them all up one-by-one and gathered them on his slab and curled up around them like the big adorable pussy cat he is. The four laughed as they leaned back against the Night Fury's warm belly. Pascal joined them, resting on Rapunzel's shoulder and squeak-sighing happily as he snuggled in.

The Guardians and parents all watched the four come together with soft smiles on their faces. Pitch and his cohorts could only sneer at the 'unpleasant' developments. Pitch needed to think of something to tear them apart. And fast.

 **"Ow, ow ow! OW!" Hiccup moaned as Rapunzel squeezed tighter before she finally let go, wiping away the tears on her face. "Sorry, I'm just... really glad that you are okay." Hiccup smiled. Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You nearly scared us half to death." "Don't make a habit out of it." Hiccup chuckled, before frowning in confusion.**

 **"How long was I out?"**

 **"Three days."  
**

 **"THREE DAYS!?" Hiccup shouted, before holding his head in pain. He still felt quite dizzy.**

Stoick shifted. His son went into a coma for three days. What happens when the next time he's in a battle, he's not so lucky? He's heard stories of Viking warriors having to be... put down because they wouldn't wake up for years.

 **"Aye. And in those three days, we were able to catch everyone up on this situation with this 'Pitch Black' character. We are gathering as many supplies and making as many weapons as they can to prepare. Berk will stand with you in the upcoming battle." at the mention of a battle, Hiccup looked disheartened.**

 **"I thought that I could convince Furious to stop. To see a better path other than war. But..." Stoick placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup. There are just some minds that can't be changed. But don't let that stop you from trying to change the world for the better. Look at what you and your friends have done." Stoick once again gestured to the Vikings and the Dragons, specifically Astrid and the others with their dragons, just laughing, talking, working together as they groom a vegetable field with the help of their new dragon friends.**

Astrid felt herself smile at the sight before she felt a hot gush of air breath down her neck. Spinning around, she came face to face with the Deadly Nadder. The wyvern dragon chatter at her peacefully and Astrid smiled, reaching out to gently stroke her beak.

"WHOA!"

Snotlout's exclaims makes her turn around to see Snotlout being brotherly nudged by the Nightmare while the Zippleback circled their necks around the twins and the Gronckle allowed herself to be scratched under the chin by Fishlegs.

Astrid looks over to Hiccup, who notices her looks and they smile, before blushing and turning away. Jack, of course, didn't waste the opportunity to tease the younger boy. And a couple of pixies even fluttered around Astrid to tease her.

 **"A chief protects his own, son. And that's certainly what you did." Hiccup smiles and the two embraces, before the shot fades out to show the docks, with the Vikings helping the four stock up on supplies. Toothless sniffed one crate before walking off and laying down on the ship's poop deck. Jack was high fiving some children before flying off and landing on the ship. Rapunzel was waving goodbyes whilst Merida was helping move supply boxes onto the ship. Hiccup was still on the dock having one last hug goodbye with Stoick.**

 **"Be careful, will ya?"**

 **"Of course. You know me." Gobber walked up to them.**

 **"Aye, that I do. And you don't exactly have the biggest track record when it concerns your safety."**

 **"Tell us something we don't know!" Merida chimed in as she walked by with a woven basket, no doubt filled with fish, giving how she scrunched up her nose at the smell. The two men laughed, before Stoick took hold of Hiccup's hand, clutching tightly. "I'm proud to call you my son."**

Hiccup could only sit there dumbfounded. He finally said. He finally said the words that he waits so many years to hear. Hiccup felt tears start to come to his eyes and Rapunzel wipes them away tenderly, making him smile. Jack nudged shoulders with him and they turned their attention to the screen.

 **Hiccup looked completely off-guard and bewildered before he smiled tearfully and hugged him once more. "Thanks, dad."**

 **He turned away and boarded the ship. Just then, Gobber had a look of realization.**

 **"Oh! Almost forgot. Some of the Gronckles ate quite a lot of rocks and barfed up some lava in my shop. I got tired of waiting for it to cool so I did what I did best and hammered it down. Next thing you know, bing, bang, boom! I made these beauties." Gobber dropped a large chest in front of the four and opened it to reveal an assortment of armour and weaponry. Some of the armour was differently coloured, but one thing the steal had in common was how shiny they all were, gleaming in the sunlight. Merida was the first to reach in and examined a blade.**

Hiccup, Merida and Astrid leaned in with special interest, as did every other person in the room that had an interest in fine weaponry.

 **"They are beauties. But it's too light. It would never hold in battle." Gobber wagged a finger, taking out an old ordinary sword. "Come on. Give it a whirl." Merida steadied herself before swinging with all her might against Gobber's, jaws dropping as the sword cut clean through Gobber's like butter.**

 **"Whoa!" Hiccup took the blade out of the starstruck princess's hands, fingering the tip. "And this was made out of Gronckle lava?" Gobber nodded, looking quite proud of himself.**

 **"Calling it Gronckle Iron. What do ya think?"**

"I think we gotta figure out what those Gronckles ate," Jack commented and the dragon rider nodded, looking fascinated by the metal.

 **"It's amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed, before looking at his mentor with a fond expression. "You taught me so much. You've been there since the beginning. It may appear you haven't done much, but you were there. And that was more than enough for me."**

 **Gobber smiled tenderly at his godson and hugged him tightly.**

 **The scene changes to the four wavings Berk goodbye as they sail off into the horizon, their goodbyes being returned in kind by Stoick, Gobber and the Viking teens. Toothless then shoots a plasma blast into the sky and all the dragons on Berk follow suit, causing a spectacular firework effect.**

 **Fade out to several hours later and the four were looking over their new weaponry. Hiccup was balancing an ornate shield on his arm and swinging a Gronckle Iron dagger around. Jack was putting on a Gronckle Iron gauntlet, flexing his fingers to test the size. Rapunzel pulled out two whips which were a mesh of fabric and Gronckle Iron, the tips edged with a fine point. And Merida refitted her arrows with the Gronckle Iron arrowheads and put on a norman helmet, her eyes glaring determent at the camera.**

The four of them smiled at each other before the lot of them realized something: They don't know how to fight. Sure Hiccup can ride a dragon and lead them, Merida is well trained in bow, arrow and sword. Rapunzel and Jack, on the other hand, could only hold off a handfull of people without being swarmed. And even then, they can't expect to fight off a legion of nightmare-ish creatures, monsters from ages past, and a rebel dragon army. They were gonna need some serious training if they were gonna hope to pull it off, let alone survive.

 **Jack looks up from his gauntlet to see Hiccup staring off into the horizon. Frowning in concern, Jack flew up and approached him. "You okay, buddy?" Hiccup tilted his head to indicate that he heard him but didn't turn around.**

 **"All that's happened... at Dragon Island. It's all coming back to me. And it's confirmed for me that more than ever... I'm not the chief my father wanted me to be. And I'm not the freedom fighter my mom needed me to be. And... I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don't know... what I am." Jack frowned, not liking this negative deprecation that the boy was inflicting on himself. But in a way, he can understand. Jack knows nothing about where he came from.**

 **"You're more." Hiccup looked up at him curiously. "Just something that a friend of mine told me whenever I had doubts. Every day I would ask myself 'How could I know who I am without knowing who I was?' But she would always tell me that I was more. At first, I thought it was just 'friend talk' but then she explained to me; that the next generation was never one parent or the other. They were both. They were separate. They were _more_. She was trying to tell me that I would always be worth something because I was me. Just how you are you, Hic." Hiccup remained silent, before sighing.**

North nodded, impressed with the wisdom and loyalty Jack showed to Hiccup and the girls. Even Bunny couldn't deny that Jack was a good kid. And a powerful one at that as well, if he could cause a massive blizzard on a warm Sunday morning.

 **"I, uh, I was always so afraid of becoming my parents. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that... selfless? I guess you can only try." Hiccup finished his monologue and turned around to see Merida and Rapunzel have joined them.**

Stoick and Valka watched their son, proud of the leader he was to become. Like the Dragon Whisperers before him, he will unite man and dragons. And hopefully, it will last.

 **"We must protect our own. Our people. We can't just stand by and do nothing while Pitch Black abuses his power on humans and other creatures. We're fighting. Or, at least, I am. You guys don't have to follow-"**

 **"Are ya' kidding me!" Merida interrupted. "You think I'm just gonna be like those other princesses that sit in their castle bedrooms waiting for the war to be over? Fat chance of that!" Hiccup laughed, before looking to the Frost Spirit.**

Fergus and Elinor exchanged glances. It was no question that Elinor had reservations about her daughter going to war. But she knows first hand how capable Merida is and considering the friends she has, Elinor doesn't have to worry too much about her daughter's safety. An unspoken agreement went between the DunBroch royals and they just held each other as they watched their daughter.

 **"Jack?"**

 **"I just gave a big motivational speech and you think I'm gonna ditch you guys? Please! You'd guys be lost without me!" Merida groaned and Rapunzel giggled, turning Hiccup's attention to her.**

The Guardians smiled proudly. It may take him a long time, but he'll make a good guardian.

 **"Rapunzel, if you want to be with your mother, me and Toothless can drop you off." Rapunzel shook her head.**

 **"No. This world is not the terrifying nightmare she claimed it to be and the people are not horrible and selfish. I watch a Viking, who Mother claimed to be a savage, brutal raider, free a dragon, which was said to be monstrous firebreathing lizards, from its chains as it was close to drowning. And not going to watch from my tower as this beautiful world is swallowed up by darkness. Count me in!"**

While others smiled at the blonde's commitment to her friends and their cause, Gothel was absolutely seething. If looks could kill, the four would have dropped dead, along with the Night Fury. 18 years of raising this ungrateful child. After abandoning her own daughter just so that she could have eternal youth and beauty, this was what she got. Gothel needed to find a way to fix this and NOW!

 **The group smiled at each other as Toothless came up behind Hiccup and nudged him, making him chuckle. They then heard a clatter and see Pascal trying to use his tongue and mouth to drag a small knife towards them. Rapunzel smiled warmly and picked him up, tenderly picking up the knife and putting it down.**

 **"So what do you say, guy? Ready to save the world?" Jack put his hand forward. The group smiled and joined in, throwing their hand in the centre. Toothless also placed his paw in, and Pascal crawled down Rapunzel's arm to do the same.**

 **"Well, this is all very beautiful." They turned around when Bunny spoke, and the camera moved slightly to show that the Guardians were there on the deck and watching the whole time. "But if you _are_ serious of facing Pitch head-on, your gonna at least train."**

 **The kids exchanged looks. How will this go?**

The present kids exchanged the same looks.

 **The camera cuts to Bunny pacing in front of the lined-up teenagers, arms behind his back like a commanding officer.**

 **"Okay, first, least start with the weapons you're comfortable with. Frostbite?"**

 **"Staff," Jack answered, having humour in playing solider.**

 **"Redhead?"**

 **"Bow and Arrow. And I'm not bad with a sword either."**

 **"That'll come in handy. Shrimpy?"**

 **"Sword and shield. And did you just seriously called me 'Shrimpy'?" Bunny ignored him and moved on.**

 **"Blondie?" Rapunzel hesitated until Bunny stared at her with a stern glare, and she slowly raised her pan.**

 **"I, uh... I have a pan?"**

Many chuckled as Rapunzel blushed lightly, hiding in her hair.

 **Bunny stared and facepalmed.**

 **"We've got a long way to go."**

 **The screen cut to Bunny sitting down in a rather relaxing position on a barrel, as he carved his boomerangs. The soundtrack of 'The Training' of 'Mirror Mirror' begins to play as the camera shows Hiccup balanced himself on a barrel laid out on its side as the others and Toothless watched.**

 **"People think you can't be tall if you're short. That you can't be strong if your not."**

 **Screen changes to Rapunzel with her new whips as she squares off against Sandy. Bunny continues speaking off-screen, "A weakness is only a weakness if you think of it that way." he told them, as North pulled back a loaded slingshot and fired at some pots. Rapunzel squeaked as it shattered.**

"No offence, Gobber. But Bunny is a _bit_ of a better teacher than you." Hiccup winched as Gobber made sounds of protest.

Bunny smirked.

 **Then it shows Bunny with Jack inside the ship's cabin as he places an egg underneath one of three identical cups. He starts spinning them around as Jack tries to keep track of the one with the egg. "Never, under any circumstances, give up the high ground." The screen cuts to Bunny for a second at Hiccup's balance scene, pointing his boomerang at him sternly.**

The kids nodded, taking in every word future Bunny was saying.

 **Cuts back to Jack, who just pointed at one, only to see it empty. It then cuts to a close up of Merida putting on a Gronckle Iron boot.**

Jack's pout was short-lived as everyone looked on at the scene of Merida trying on her armour.

 **Then it cuts to Hiccup and Merida sparring against Tooth, who was wielding two wooden swords with expertise, easily overpowering them. Tooth knocks Merida's wooden sword to the ground and then held her other at Hiccup's throat.**

Hiccup gulped at how close that sword was to his neck. Imagine if that was steel instead of wood.

 **"Before you even draw your sword, you must make an impression on your enemy.** **If the enemy is deceived by the way you look, then the battle is half won."**

 **Then it shows Rapunzel wrestling with Toothless, but is easily pinned down. Toothless laughs. Rapunzel swats his muzzle, giggling.**

Toothless gives Rapunzel a tiny lick on the cheek, making Hiccup raise an eyebrow.

"How come with her, you give her tiny licks, but with me, I'm stuck at the waterhole trying to wash the slobber out?"

"Because he likes you more!" Rapunzel chirped, and Toothless nodded, giving a deadpan Hiccup a _BIG_ lick from his chin to his hair, slicking it upright. Jack and the others could only laugh as Hiccup wiped his face and flicked the slobber on Toothless, who glared before cleaning himself off like a cat.

 **Cuts to the Cup Egg scene and Jack is pressing his fingers against the sides of his forehead, concentrating. Then it now shows Jack putting on a spiked leather gauntlet.**

 **"People will think of you as kids. They won't expect you to strike hard. They won't expect you to fight dirty."**

 **Cuts to Merida now sparring with Toothless, but she was easily defeated. Sandy held up signs, showing Toothless's and Merida's points. Toothless: 10, Merida: 0.**

Merida pouted as Toothless put on his best smug look.

 **"Use that to your advantage."**

 **Cuts into a view more scenes. Bunny's Cup-Egg. Sparring with Tooth and Sandy. Wrestling with Toothless. Then it shows Rapunzel, with the help of the Tooth Pixies and the Elves were tying her hair into a similar braid that she had back at the Lantern Festival.**

 **"Your weapon isn't your only friend. The environment can be an ally, too."**

 **Shows Rapunzel and Sandy sparring, this time, using whips. Sandy dodged as the blonde made a sorry excuse to charge and ran into the currently vacant Balance barrel. Sandy smiled mischievously and pulled the whip back slightly, before releasing, spanking her. She squeaked, as Sandy let out silent chuckles.**

Rapunzel blushed and grumbled, as Sandy snickered. But other then that, Rapunzel looked on in interest. Could she be able to fight like that?

 **Then it shows Hiccup and Tooth fighting with single swords, but Tooth flipped Hiccup over her head and he landed on his back with a thud. Baby Tooth fluttered over his head and twittered. Hiccup gave her a deadpan stare.**

 **"Deception on the battlefield isn't just an option."**

 **Shows Merida still wrestling with Toothless, who laughed a little at the Redhead's attempts.**

 **"Oftentimes, it's the difference between victory... and defeat."**

 **Finally, the armour montages end with Hiccup trying on a helmet that bared an eery likeness to a Night Fury, his eyes flickering up and glaring with determination at the camera. Now it shows them in their new attire.**

 **Gone was the white baggy shirt and Jack were now fitted with a light blue sleeveless tailcoat tunic with a long-sleeved grey undershirt and a lighter sash tied around his waist and trailing behind him. Bandages were wrapped around his hands for grip and strapped to his back was a leather sheath for the staff. Jack pulled up the hood of his tunic and spun himself around in the mirror. His attire was built for agility and stealth. Perfect for flying and defensive maneuvers. He then took out his staff and concentrated, before ice began to form at the bottom of the staff and shape into a spearhead. Jack smirked, spinning his staff like a baton before melting the ice and placing it into the sheath on his back.**

Jack nodded in approval at his new look, not noticing Tooth's googly eyes, or the Pixies fainting. The Guardians looked very impressed by his new appearance, no doubt tweaked by Hiccup and North to suit his abilities.

 **Hiccup's armour made him look more dragon than man. No doubt made with Toothless' scales, his armour was pitch black with scales embedded into the armour with splashes of red leather on the sides of his stomach. was wearing a brown leather vest with shoulder pads, the chest design resembling Dragon Scales over a light red long sleeve and wearing a wrist band on one hand and a leather glove with claws on the other. A belt around his waste for holding small things and his sword, and a sash over his shoulder to hold a shield made of Gronckle Iron, the Night Fury symbol on the front. Mud brown pants and brown leather boots. Under his arm was a helmet that resembled a Dragon, fit with some of Toothless's scales and even a small dorsal fin design. Designed for camouflage and close combat, with the knick and crannies designed to adapt to his environment. He takes out an arrow and takes out his shield, which adjusts and shifts into a crossbow. He holsters the arrow, pulls back and fire, hitting a bullseye.**

Hiccup smiled at the armour and especially liked the helmet and shield. He has to make the blueprints for that; immediately! Stoick and Valka looked astonished and excited beyond belief at just how powerful Hiccup looked in his armour. Astrid especially can't help but admire how Hiccup looked in his armour. He looked quite roughish.

 **Merida looked more like a warrior than a princess. She was chainmail underneath a leather vest, leg guards and knee-high boots with tan leggings. Wearing chainmail sleeves underneath leather gauntlets and a belt with pouches and her new Gronckle Iron sword buckled to her side. And around her neck was a black cape with a hood, covered in thick bear fur reach to her lower back. Her bow had brand new carvings on there. Bears, Dragons, Snowflakes and Flowers. She raised said bow and took out three arrows, stretching the string back before firing arrow upon arrow and hitting the mast, her aim sure and true every time. Her attire was made for combat but made for her to be quick and durable. She picks up her norman and it clicks onto her head, giving a sly smile.**

Merida smirked. Now _that_ was her kind of style. Fergus and the triplets looked amazed by Merida's new look before the triplets rushed over to Merida and corraled around her legs excitedly. Fergus merely sat up in his chair and shouted at the top of his lungs "THAT'S MY GIRL!". Elinor just smiled, small tears of worry reaching her eyes before she composed herself. She must be strong. She has to be. Her Merida.

 **Rapunzel looked like a combination of beautiful and formidable. Her outfit consists of a pink blouse with rolled-up sleeves under a small, black, button-up, leather vest, a leather belt, and shin-length, pink and maroon skirt. Her hair now has a little pink bird pin in next to her ear. Her hair also has a braid and is tied up in magenta beads. On her feet, she wore** **white flat shoes, and a silver-coloured belt around her waist, with two small buckles on each side. Designs to hold her whips. And hanging on the back of her belt was her pan, just in case, for closeup combat. Speaking of the said pan, she was spinning it around on her finger as she checked herself out in the mirror, only to bang it against her head, making her groan and giggle.**

Rapunzel's eyes were wide with excitement, not even minding her small embarrassment. She looked amazing! The Coronians looked amazed at her new look. Varian kept looking between the screen and the girl with magic hair. Queen Arianna especially looked proud as the girl took her choices into her own hands. Gothel just continued to look pissed.

 **Then shows the kids succeeding in their tasks. Jack found the Cup-Egg and relished at the chocolate delight. Everyone laughed as Bunny stared, dumbstruck before he smirked. Then it showed Merida and Hiccup defeat Tooth in the spar. She smiled. Rapunzel whipped at Sandy, dodging each attack, before grabbing his arm and flinging him aside. After catching himself from spinning, he turned to her and grinned, clapping. She blushed.**

The kids' parents(even the unknowing ones) smiled. They were doing it!

 **Then it cuts to Hiccup on the balance barrel, smirking. Before an egg hit his shoulder, yolk exploding everywhere. He fell on his back and glared at Jack, but he shook his head and pointed his staff at Bunny, who was standing on the poop deck and smirking. He shrugged.**

Jack hummed. So the sour egg did have a sense of humour.

 **Jack made a small snow pile and the kids grabbed some snowballs and started throwing them at Bunny, who dodged them all with grace.**

 **Too bad he didn't notice the Night Fury sneaking up behind him.**

 **Toothless roared, scaring the Hope Guardian and he fell from his perch and into the snow pile.**

 **The kids laughed and Toothless let out a warble of his own. Bunny jumped out of the pile, shaking himself and sending snow flying into the air. He looked at the kids around him and smiled.**

 **Maybe this could work.**

The audience laughed and Toothless took the chance to look prideful.

 **Upon the Crow's nest, Jack was seated upon the tip of the mast, keeping an eye out before he spotted land. Hooking his staff around the mast, he leaned outward to the deck.**

 **"Land ho!" then he grinned, whispering to himself "I always wanted to say that!"** (everyone rolled their eyes with small smiles on their faces as the Winter Spirit wore a massive smile on his face) **He then jumped down and landed by the others as they gathered around a map. A map of DunBroch.**

 **"So, I'll lead us to the palace. I'll speak to my parents about adding their forces and the three clans' for the Coalition and then we move on to the Berserkers and Outcasts, which will not be easy, according to Hiccup. Then we head over to the Defenders of the Wing and the Wingmaidens. Then we head over to Corona and ask for their assistance."  
**

"Defenders and the Wingmaidens? Easy enough. The Berserker and Outcasts? Not so much. Especially with that lunatic Dagur."

"He crazy?"

"He tried to drown me and uses me for target practice and then calls me little brother ten seconds later." Jack nodded slowly and turned back to the silver screen. Hiccup chuckled.

 **"What about that Arendelle place?" Jack inquired but the redhead shook her head.**

 **"Arendelle has closed its doors to others years ago, they won't be of help." Jack nodded in understanding. "Alright then." Jack then looked at the Scottish princess and noticed her nervous expression.**

 **"Merida?" she jolted, looking up at him, "You okay?" Merida took a deep breath.**

 **"I will be. I have to do this. I knew I'd have to go home and face my mother eventually. But still... what will she say when we meet again? Will she be happy? Angry? Both?"**

Elinor leaned against Merida. She had been thinking the same. She wanted to believe that she will welcome her with open arms and be understanding about what Merida needed to do. But there's a part of her that knows that may not be the case. There may be the off chance that she may not be as welcoming to her friends.

 **"Why don't we just focus on the now and worry about the later... later, kay?" Merida nodded, though she still looked worried.**

Merida affectionately punched Jack in the shoulder. Jack smiled through the pain.

 **The scene fades out to show Merida leading the group through the forest. After a minute or so, Merida stopped Toothless. "You may want to stick around the outskirts of the castle Toothless. At least until I get my parents up to speed on the situation." Toothless nodded in understanding and rushed off into the forest.**

 **"Alright. We're almost there. Just stay close and remain calm, 'kay?" the three nodded and Merida marched forward until she reached the gates of DunBroch castle. She paused, a look of horror overtaking her features, as well as those of her friends, as her eyes took in what she saw before her.**

 **Smoke bellowed from some crumbled towers and stalls as a horse ran out of the stables and cleared out of the area, rushing past the four as they jumped out of the way. There were no people, but the signs of struggle were there as they took in the object shrewd about the marketplace. Fruit and veggies had started to grow rotten, the houses were boarded uptight, as though preparing for... a siege.**

Fergus and Elinor could only stare at their kingdom in shock. What the hell happened? A dark thought suddenly crossed their minds. Was it... Mor'du?

 **Merida rushed in as she took in what has become of her home.**

 **"What happened here?" Rapunzel whimpered, taking one of her whips out and her frying pan. Jack and Hiccup followed her lead, Hiccup readying his shield and pulling out his dagger. Jack frosted over his staff and readied the spearhead.**

 **"A battle happened here," Merida concluded before spotting something behind the stalls. The hind legs of a horse. She walked over and gasped in horror, holding her hands to her mouth in shock. The camera didn't show them, no doubt, gruesome scene, other than the horse's hindquarters and the dozens of flies hovering over the corpse. Merida noticed the teeth marks on the body and the sheer size of them.**

Elinor put a hand to her mouth in horror. Fergus was furious that something like this happened under his watch. The triplets huddled closer to Merida, who corralled her arms around them tightly. Toothless curled his tail around the lot of them.

 **She knew who did this.**

 **"Mor'du. He's here!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Positive. We have to search the castle. My parents could still be-"**

 **"M'lady?"**

 **Merida froze mid-speech and looked over, noticing a grate that typically led to the dungeons and saw-**

 **"Maudy?" Merida rushed over and fell to her knees, touching Maudy's hand through the gate as the handmaiden sobbed in relief.**

 **"Thank the stars your alright, Princess!"**

 **"I'm fine Maudy. What happened here? Where Mum and Dad? And my brothers? And everyone else?"**

Merida held her brothers closer if that was possible. Were they...?

 **"They came in the night, m'lady. From the skies, from the forest - even from below the ground. Everyone that wasn't caught in the crossfire all vanished into the forest, over towards those horrid stones!"**

 **"Who came into the night?"**

 **"The demon's legion! Harpies, Mandrakes! Spirit Wolves! They ravaged every-..." Maudy trailed off, looking past Merida with fear bulging her eyes.**

 **"Run m'lady! You need to run!"**

 **"Why? What's wrong!"**

 **"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"**

 **Merida turned around and the camera pans away over to a flower, only for it to be crushed by a thundering black paw. The camera shifts and pans out to show none other than the black demon bear himself.**

 **"Mor'du."**

 **The bear let out a monstrous roar and lunged at the camera.**

 **The scene went black.**

Everyone flinched as the bear clamped his jaws around the scene.


End file.
